El deseo de un ninja
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se aman y son pareja pero una noche Itachi viola al rubio ayudado por Sakura. Pero después del desprecio de Sasuke ahora parecen reconciliarse. HinataVsSakura. Lean. ACTUALIZÉ!
1. esto es atracción o simplemente es?

**El deseo de un Ninja**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Pareja:** SasukexNaruto (aunque después puede salir alguna otra O.o)

Hola! Pues en esta ocasión me encuentro escribiendo un fic de esta serie por que realmente en este momento me encuentro llena de inspiración para el yaoi de esta serie y la verdad es que no me dejan en paz estos pensamientos ya que pienso en Sasuke y Naruto todo el día y los sujetos que pasan por la calle me dan ideas (y luego dicen que no escribamos yaoi ¬.¬ y ellos mismos me dan ideas). Este fic comencé a escribirlo en mi escuela cuando no tenía que hacer y entonces me llegó la inspiración y ya no paré. Por lo mismo el original lo tengo en mi cuaderno n.n. Bueno creo que ya debería ir al grano y dejemos atrás todos estos comentarios innecesarios u.u. Este fic es yaoi LEMON, ahora si es lemon aunque ahora si le doy el aviso de que en el principio no hay lemon por que primero se empieza a desarrollar la trama pero las cosas subirán de tono cada vez más y les prometo que habrá lemon en cada uno de los capítulos. Mi mente está dando vueltas así que comenzaré de una vez. Prometo que ahora si me voy a dar prisa a la hora de actualizar los capítulos n.n.

Ah, otra cosita, ténganme paciencia, ya que no he terminado de ver la serie de Naruto y no se si vaya a tener algún error o que se me compliquen las cosas pero de todos modos el fic no tiene mucho que ver con la serie más que un poco al principio n.n.

Dedicado a Hitomi miwa y Norma ( que también se hace llamar Hitomi n.n, donde quiera que estés y si no te gusta me avisas, vale?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 1: **¿Esto es atracción o simplemente es…?

Era medio día cuando en la aldea Konoha se observaba a un jovencito rubio y con vistoso vestuario color naranja sentado en una banca que se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela para ninjas ( para ser precisos, en un gran jardín que daba a la calle). Ya habían salido de clases desde hacía unos minutos pero el chico había decido quedarse un poco más, normalmente algunos hacían lo mismo. El chico se encontraba muy pensativo y eso no era normal en el, puesto que el chico era extrovertido normalmente a pesar de que era rechazado por sus demás compañeros de clase debido a que el guardaba el poder del zorro de las nueve colas que hacía tiempo atrás había asesinado mucha gente del pueblo tras una pelea en la cual el cuarto hokage ganó y selló al zorro dentro del cuerpo de pequeño niño recién nacido que ahora tenía 12 años. Aunque el chico no tenía la culpa, no podía evitar ser rechazado por los demás y pese a eso el siempre se mostraba alegre. El nombre del chico era Uzumaki Naruto. Pero ahora y por extrañas razones se encontraba ya desde hacía tiempo muy pensativo sin saber aún el por que de esto. Desde hacía tiempo que se sentía extraño. El no se comportaba así normalmente ya que a pesar de ser rechazado y huérfano, siempre hacía travesuras. Era un chico realmente muy hiperactivo. Todo esto lo hacía aislarse un poco de sus compañeros de equipo de nombre Sasuke y Sakura. Aunque de todas formas el no compartía mucho con ellos dos debido a la diferencia de caracteres de los tres.

Sin embargo, Naruto creía sentir algo hacía Sakura. Se había enamorado de ella desde hacía ya algún tiempo e incluso a veces la soñaba despierto pero como ella no le hacía caso lo hacía sentir una cierta frustración. Sakura quería a Sasuke quien era un chico muy apuesto y el más codiciado entre las chicas de la escuela (y al parecer también de los alrededores) a pesar de que este no estaba interesado en ninguna de estas debido a que Kakashi.

Naruto seguía muy pensativo en aquel lugar, en aquella esquina que ya había convertido en su refugio para estar después de la escuela o en hora de descanso.

El rubio odiaba a Sasuke, o al menos eso creía hasta ahora. El rubio le tenía mucha envidia al pelinegro. Lo odiaba por que había sido capaz de robar el corazón de su amada Sakura. Sakura por el contrario creía que Naruto era un tonto o algo así pero también sentía una especie de celos por parte del rubio debido a que hacía unos días el y Sasuke habían estado solos por más tiempo de lo debido y se habían acercado más.

Esa era la razón, tal vez, por la cual el ojiazul se sentía algo confundido. Kakashi había ordenado que ellos dos se concentraran más en sus técnicas pero que trabajaran juntos como el equipo que son. Naruto y Sasuke habían hecho eso y entrenaban desde temprano los dos juntos hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, cuando ambos caían rendidos. De hecho, la noche anterior, el rubio había quedado tan rendido que cayó en brazos del pelinegro sin poder evitarlo. Esto los hizo sentir muy avergonzados a ambos. Sus rostros se tornaron rojos por el momento que pasaban. En su pecho se sentía un latir diferente, con mayor aceleración de la normal. Pero gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, ninguno se dio cuenta de la situación en la que ambos se encontraban así que sin más remedio, Sasuke optó por llevar a Naruto cargando en su espalda hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban los demás para poder descansar.

(N/A: si como no… es puro pretexto para que Sasuke lo cargué y por parte de Sasuke también por que dice que no había más remedio; que kawaii! n.n)

Cambiando de tema, regresando al presente, el rubio se encontraba alejado de Sasuke, todavía sentado en aquella banca, mientras el pelinegro miraba hacía el otro lado por lo que no se había percatado de que lo observaban.

De pronto el ojiazul reacciona y sale se su trance de una manera algo brusca e incorporándose (ya que se encontraba un poco agachado) y tenía una mirada de asombro.

"pero que me sucede! Diablos! Yo no soy un maldito homosexual como para andar pensando tanto en ese estúpido de Sasuke. No sé por qué siento esto, por qué siento tanta ansiedad de estar con el, además hace que me sienta extraño cuando estoy con el. Desde hace unos días, cuando Kakashi nos dijo que entrenáramos juntos, que me siento muy extraño. Me he acostumbrado a su presencia y ahora que no está a mi lado siento unas grandes ganas de estar cerca de el, de hablarle, sentir su aroma. Es que Sasuke es tan, tan… guapo… queee? Yo dije guapo? O.o no lo entiendo… si el tonto de Sasuke me cae mal. Por qué demonios dije eso? Rayos! Me siento muy extraño y no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago de solo pensar en el. Uzumaki Naruto, tu no eres un maldito gay como para andar pensando que el tonto de Sasuke es guapo, ya estoy igual que las niñas tontas de mis clase. Además, se supone que yo quiero a Sakura, por que siento esto por Sasuke!. No, estoy en un error, a mi no me gusta Sasuke por que el y yo somos hombres y además ambos nos caemos mal, y todo por que Sakura quiere a Sasuke en vez de a mi y eso no puedo tolerarlo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, desde que comencé a distanciarme un poco más de la lindo Sakura-chan he dejado de sentir lo mismo por ella, pero esa no es razón como para que yo comience a sentir algo por Sasuke por que yo siempre he sido heterosexual, nunca me había llamado la atención pensar en algún otro hombre, siempre me han gustado las mujeres y siempre he estado enamorado de Sakura y si algún día dejo de estarlo, me enamoraré de otra mujer pero nunca voy a ser homosexual, así que voy a sacarme esta tonta idea de la cabeza por mi bien, por que creo que no está bien visto que haya un homosexual en la aldea."

El rubio se alejó un poco más del lugar, por que la presencia de Sasuke realmente lo ponía nervioso y no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, seguía pensando en todo lo que sentía por el pelinegro.

Sasuke se encontraba parado mientras solo observaba el panorama, pero de pronto llegó un grupito de jovencitas y lo rodearon ante los ojos de Naruto que aparentaba tener una especie de celos. Los celos lo hacían sentir una especie de calor por dentro que se sentía como su se estuviera quemando.

"Maldito Sasuke, nunca me hace caso cuando está rodeado de toda esa bola de niñas estúpidas, prefiere estar con ellas que hablar conmigo, quee? Otra vez ando pensando en eso?

… creo que me estoy precipitando, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, estos no son celos verdad? Ya tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza… yo me refería a que el y yo habláramos acerca del entrenamiento que hemos hecho juntos en estas últimas semanas, pero creo que no es ten buena idea después de todo por que lo que hablaríamos sería de que hemos quedado exhaustos y de que el ha tenido que llevarme cargando en más de una ocasión, y eso es muy vergonzoso, pero no me queda de otra, lo bueno es que el nunca ha notado el color rojo de mis mejillas cuando hace esto."

El rubio agacha un poco la mirada y comienza a caminar más hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un gran árbol. El rubio decide sentarse bajo el árbol y cierra sus ojos para meditar sobre lo que sentía hacía el pelinegro y seguía cuestionándose las mismas preguntas. Después de unos 5 minutos decide levantarse y comienza a caminar de regreso hacía el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba hacía unos instantes.

De pronto, sin abrir los ojos aún, el ojiazul se percató de ese aroma tan reconocible y al cual ya se había acostumbrado de Sasuke que además le resultaba bastante agradable. De pronto siente como choca contra una persona que no era otro que Sasuke. Naruto abre los ojos y al voltear se da cuenta de que justo en frente de él se encuentra el pelinegro quien comienza a hablar con algo de sarcasmo al rubio.

"fíjate por donde caminas, Uzumaki"

"perdón, por causarle molestias su majestad"

A pesar de que el rubio también trataba de hablar con sarcasmo, era evidente que los nervios le ganaban.

"valla, es raro que me hables en ese tono, tu siempre se muestras optimista, me extraña mucho de ti, andas muy extraño, además te ves nervioso…"

"queee? De que hablas? Yo no me estoy comportando de manera extraña, tu eres el extraño, además que piensas? Insinúas que yo estoy nervioso por tu presencia? Crees que yo actúo extraño por que tu me gustas o algo así como para andar distraído caminando?..." responde el rubio de manera exaltada.

El pelinegro se asombra por las palabras dichas por el ojiazul

"como dices?"

Había silencio alrededor de ambos y se mantuvo por aproximadamente un minuto hasta que Naruto decidió contestar.

(N/A: ya saben, es algo lento para esto de vez en cuando ¬.¬)

En las mejillas del ojiazul se podía notar que comenzaban a tomar un color rojo. Era tan obvio, tan evidente, que Naruto se encontraba muy nervioso. Las palabras les salían con trabajos y parecía no decir cosas muy coherentes.

"olvida lo que dije Sasuke, no quiero que lo malinterpretes, de ninguna manera quiero que creas que soy un homosexual y mucho menos que tu me gustas y que voy a andar de tras de ti como todas esas niñas tontas…además no creas que siento celos de ellas, eso es ilógico…"

Después de esto, ahora es el pelinegro quien comienza a sonrojarse. Todo lo que decía el rubio le resultaba contradictorio. Parecía que lo hacía evidente como con la intención de que Sasuke se enterara aunque no fuera así. Pero, pese a esto, Sasuke lo disfrutaba.

El silencio se hizo presente durante un minuto más. Después se presintió una suave brisa que movió las hojas de los árboles haciendo caer algunas. El momento hacía que Naruto se sintiera cada vez más intranquilo; le costaba trabajo disimularlo ante el pelinegro, pero era evidente que no iba a dejar que este se diera cuenta de la situación por la cual pasaba. Disimulando, el rubio volteó a ver las hojas que acaban de caer hacía unos momentos, trataba de evadir la mirada de Sasuke ante todo. Sus mejillas comenzaron de nuevo a sonrojarse. Aun no aceptaba el hecho de que sentía una atracción por el pelinegro.

Sasuke solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de malicia mezclada con burla. Observaba de manera divertida como el rubio se había sonrojado y por eso trataba de acercarse a el poco a poco cada vez más para disfrutar más del "sufrimiento" del rubio, la vergüenza por la cual el ojiazul pasaba. Era obvio que al acercarse más a él Sasuke, este se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

A pesar de todo esto, Sasuke todavía no lograba asimilar del todo lo que el rubio le había dicho sobre que no le gustaba. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho Naruto con respecto a eso lo había dicho como si fuera intencional y cuando este se retractó no parecía haberlo de forma segura y sincera. Además de todo, la mirada que Sasuke había visto en los azules ojos de Naruto lo delataban; en pocas palabras, el pelinegro se había dado cuenta de que a Naruto le gustaba él así que pensó en divertirse un poco más y jugar un poco con el rubio.

El pelinegro sabía que era lo suficientemente apuesto como para seducir al rubio rápidamente (N/A: o a cualquiera o.o). Ya desde hacía un tiempo que había sospechado que le causaba cierta atracción a Naruto por la forma en que este había comenzado a comportarse en estos últimos días desde que ambos habían comenzado su entrenamiento juntos.

También Sasuke se había sentido algo extraño desde que comenzaron a convivir juntos más tiempo solo que él se había dado cuenta antes, de que realmente había llegado a sentir algo por el rubio. El ya había aceptado que le gustaba Naruto, de hecho, desde hacía como 3 días que había comenzado a soñarlo. En sus sueños aparecían ambos juntos con una relación ya iniciada en la que eran algo más que amigos. En un principio sus sueños eran dulces, en los cuales hacían cosas como tomarse de la mano y caminar juntos por la calle y o algo por el estilo, pero después en sus sueños comenzaba la situación a ponerse más fuerte y la pasión entre ambos se desenfrenaba hasta llegar a tener relaciones más íntimas; pero Sasuke pensaba que era obvio que si el y el rubio comenzaban con una lindo relación terminaran por tener relaciones de ese tipo en un cierto tiempo después.

El pelinegro siempre se había sabido homosexual, o al menos eso había creído desde siempre, por que el nunca se había interesado por alguna chica a pesar de ser el más asediado de la escuela por todas ellas, principalmente Sakura, a la que consideraba como tonta la mayoría de las veces. Tampoco nunca antes había sentido lo mismo por algún otro muchacho de su mismo género hasta que conoció a Naruto, a pesar de que en un principio lo consideraba como una persona sin sentido alguno hacía algo.

Por todo esto, el no se sentía tan extraño al saber sobre sus tendencias homosexuales. El pelinegro sabía que algún día tal vez llegaría a sentir cariño por alguien pero nunca le dio importancia.

Ahora había decidido que tendría al rubio sin importar como lo consiguiera o a costa de que. El tenía que tener por lo menos una noche con el rubio, por que así lo había decidido y no cambiaría de idea fácilmente, mas ahora que Naruto le había dado algunas insinuaciones.

De pronto, Sasuke comienza a acercase al rubio más hasta que viéndose obligado a voltear para ver al pelinegro Naruto vuelve su rostro hacía él. Los rostros de ambos se encuentran de cerca. El corazón de Naruto comienza a acelerarse más y un sudor frío se hace notorio en su frente. Nervioso aún, el rubio voltea de nuevo hacía el lado contrario para evitar que Sasuke pueda notar el rojo de sus mejillas que está a más no poder. Es entonces cuando el rubio comienza a sentir la suave y cálida respiración de Sasuke juguetear en su rostro, comenzando por su frente y pasando por su oreja izquierda hasta llegar muy cerca de sus labios.

" que se supone que estás haciendo, Sasuke?" aún nervioso por su situación "apártate!".

"solo quería comprobar si lo que dijiste hace rato es verdad…" dice el pelinegro en un tono muy seductor que de cualquier forma volvía loco al rubio. (N/A: a cualquiera ò.ó volvería loco o loca como en mi caso, verdad fanáticas de Sasuke? n.n)

°pensando° "diablos! Por Sasuke hace esto, me pone muy nervioso. Cuando está muy cerca de mi me siento más inquieto y no puedo controlarme, ni siquiera sé si estoy actuando de manera coherente, no se por que me pasa eso; me niego a aceptar que el me gusta, pero… no puedo evitar ponerme todo rojo ante su presencia. Soy un tonto, pude haber dicho otra cosa pero tuve que decir que no estaba distraído por que el me gustaba, soy un idiota. Lo peor de todo es esa forma en la que me mira, y sentir su respirar en mi cara; me hace sentir algo extraño recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera alguna especie de corriente eléctrica. También siento una gran ansiedad de juntar mi cuerpo más hacia él, como si quisiera abrazarlo. Que diablos me sucede! Además, se supone que a mi me gusta la linda Sakura-chan. Desearía que Sasuke se apartara un poco de mi".

No habían estado tan cerca durante mucho tiempo, solo alrededor de un minuto; pero al ojiazul le parecía que en realidad había transcurrido toda una eternidad aunque comenzaba a disfrutar del momento. El cuerpo de ambos chicos comenzaba a elevarse de temperatura; comenzaban a sentir muchos bochornos, pero pese a esto, Sasuke no quería apartarse. (N/A: ni tampoco Naruto, supongo u.u)

Aunque los dos sentían esa especie de calor, Sasuke aún se mostraba tranquilo pero en su cara se dibujaba una mirada de lujuria la cual hacía que el rubio se sonrojara aún más y su corazón latiera más rápido cada vez; sentía como si fuera a salirse de su lugar; Naruto tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría si Sasuke le hiciera una proposición indecorosa por que se sabía débil ante esta situación que para el era algo nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke comenzó a mordisquear la oreja izquierda del rubio

" que se supone que estás haciendo, Sasuke!" pronunció el ojiazul con una voz entrecortada y en tono bajito.

" verdad que te gusta que te haga esto, Uzumaki?" respondió Sasuke sereno y con tono de sarcasmo.

" no, no me gusta que me hagas esto, no esta bien… me pones muy nervioso…" dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a sudar frío de nueva cuenta.

"…te pongo nervioso? Por que será? No será acaso que en verdad te gusto? Sé que no puedes ocultarlo…" ahora Sasuke comenzaba a acariciar el dorado cabello de Naruto con suma delicadeza.

"…esto no esta bien, Sasuke, ya te dije que no me gustas, es solo que me pones nervioso por que tu usualmente no te comportas así" respondió Naruto, tratando de no dar más indicios de su nerviosismo.

"no sé por que dices que esto no esta bien…por que debo confesarte que…tu a mi… me gustas…" Sasuke parecía decirlo como si fuera algo tan normal, no lo tomaba como una asunto serio, en este momento solo quería divertirse aunque en realidad se moría de ganas por besar al rubio.

"…que dices!...no, no, yo no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo asimilar lo que me dices, estás bromeando, verdad?" en la garganta de Naruto se formaba una especie de nudo que le impedía hablar bien, como cuando una persona rompe el llanto; además, sus ojos se habían abiertos como platos.

"…no, no estoy bromeando, es la verdad, tu me gustas. Ahora ya sabes por qué no había aceptado a alguna de esas chicas que se mueren por mi; la razón es por que tú me gustas, me atraes más que todo ese montón de niñas tontas que hacen hasta lo imposible para que yo me fije en ellas…"

"no, tu no puedes ser homosexual, yo tampoco lo soy, así que déjame en paz" Naruto cerró sus ojos y en un movimiento rápido trató de alejarse de los brazos del pelinegro pero éste lo detuvo inmediatamente obligándolo a que ambos chocaran su pecho mutuamente y con esto, acercando sus rostros.

"déjame, Sasuke…" su tono de voz no había cambiado.

"no me importa que pienses de mi, yo ya te dije lo que siento por ti y me costó trabajo reunir valor para hacerlo, siendo que yo soy algo restringido hacía los demás" Sasuke decía al rubio en un tono de exaltación, causando cierto miedo en Naruto.

"…"

"Naruto…no sé desde cuando comenzaste a gustarme, pero sé que no tiene mucho tiempo desde que me sucedió esto" decía Sasuke ahora con una voz más tranquila.

"Sasuke…yo…"

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

"Naruto, sé que tu sientes algo también pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Lo sé por la forma en que me miras; por tu nerviosismo; por tu forma de actuar ante todo esto; por que no puedes nisiquiera pronunciar las palabras bien. Sólo te pido que…"

El pelinegro aprovechó la consternación de Naruto para comenzar a besar su cuello de manera seductora. Sasuke comenzó a conducir a Naruto hasta casi chocar con un árbol en donde los se labios se encontraron y comenzaron a rozarse de manera delicada. Cerraron sus ojos lentamente. Juntaron más sus rostros. La suave brisa de otoño chocaba con sus caras y levantaba ligeramente su cabello.

Comenzaron por darse un pequeño beso, aún sin abrir sus bocas. Parecía como si todo lo tuvieran planeado por que ambos querían disfrutarlo minuto a minuto, sin desesperarse. El beso era tierno hasta el momento. Después siguieron las caricias mutuas que no perdían su delicadeza. Se acariciaban el cabello y comenzaban a abrazarse. Este beso era el primero para ambos, tal vez por eso querían que fuera algo especial por que todavía no se consumaba completamente. A pesar de que por primera vez besaban en los labios a otra persona, los dos lo hacían muy bien, parecía como si ya antes lo hubieran hecho varias veces.

Ahora comenzaban a abrir más sus bocas, la pasión los invadía, en este momento no les importaba nada. Con más pasión derrochada, sus bocas se fundían cada vez más, como si quisieran saciar sus más profundos deseos en ese beso. Sus caras se juntaron más, el beso se prolongó un rato más. Después de unos segundos, no querían soltarse pero decidieron hacerlo por que ya sentían como si el aire comenzara a terminarse.

Era evidente que los dos lo habían disfrutado mucho, por que además sentían un sentimiento muy grande y extraño que los hacía sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago pero todavía no estaban seguros de que fuera cariño.

Sin embargo, el rubio se sentía algo aterrado todavía. Mientras que Sasuke se mostraba tan tranquilo como siempre y satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido.

N/A: bueno, quería comentar que en el anime, en uno de los primeros capítulos, éstos dos se besan por "Accidente" donde hacen suponer que fue el primero (a mi se me hace que fue a propósito u.u) así que el beso que se describe en este fic no es precisamente el primero para ambos, aunque de todas formas su primer beso sigue siendo entre ambos sea en el anime o sea en este o cualquier otro fic n.n.

Naruto intentaba alejarse lo más posible pero aún tratando de quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke como para "reclamarle" sobre lo que habían hecho hacía un momento.

"quién te cree que eres como para besarme? Yo no te di mi autorización para que hicieras esto, ya te dije que yo no soy un maldito homosexual y menos que te quería, me las vas a pagar por haber hecho esto, menos mal que no hay gente en los alrededores para que nos vieran. No quiero ni imaginarme la cara que hubiera puesto la linda Sakura-chan si nos hubiera visto besándonos…"

El rubio se veía muy molesto pero por dentro se sentía bien por haberse besado con Sasuke.

" no me vas a negar que te gustó…" señaló Sasuke con sarcasmo

" de que hablas? Fue lo peor que he pasado en toda mi vida, es más, me dio asco…" ahora era el ojiazul quien trataba de hablar con sarcasmo pero era indiscutible que no podía actuarlo bien por que su nerviosismo lo traicionaba una vez más.

Sasuke se veía un poco aturdido ante tales palabras, pero en vez de sentirse mal por lo pronunciado por el ojiazul, se sentía tranquilo por que efectivamente, Naruto no sabía decirlo lo suficientemente creíble como para causarle al pelinegro una mayor consternación. Sasuke comenzó a mirar a Naruto de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, todavía no se sentía tan satisfecho a pesar de haber logrado ya con su mayor objetivo.

" no sabes mentir, no puedes negar que te gustó, que lo disfrutaste y que lo quieres volver a sentir, bien, pues si así lo quieres lo volveré a hacer…"

" que? No lo entiendes? Yo no quiero nada tuyo y mucho menos otro de tus asqueroso besos, solo quiero que me dejes en paz…"

"no te creo nada, así que voy a volver a besar tus deliciosos labios por que la verdad me gustó mucho además de que fue mi primer beso, Uzumaki…"

Sasuke comenzó a acercarse de nuevo al rubio con la intención de robarle otro beso. Naruto se veía muy pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos. El rubio se quedó petrificado cuando el pelinegro se acercó demasiado de nuevo. No sabía como actuar. Quería besarlo de nuevo pero tenía miedo de que alguien los viera. Aún no sabía que contestar a Sasuke. Se sentía muy confundido por que todavía no quería aceptar completamente que tenía tendencias homosexuales y que el pelinegro le causaba una gran atracción. Tampoco podía con tanta necedad que lo tenía atado a ese nerviosismo.

°pensando° " que es lo que debo hacer? No sé que decirle a Sasuke, creo que estoy comenzando a aceptar que lo quiero pero creo que necesito tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y tomar una buena decisión. Tengo miedo".

Pronto comenzó a sentir como sus labios comenzaron a rozar de nuevo con los de Sasuke. Cerraron sus ojos. Sasuke se inclinó un poco para besar mejor al rubio. Estaban a punto de consumar ese beso cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien se acercó y los llamó. Aquella voz les resultaba familiar por que no era otra que la de Kakashi.

Comenzó a acercarse a ellos hasta llegar y pronunciar algunas palabras.

"Por fin los encuentro! Que están haciendo los dos en este lugar? No me digan que…" dijo Kakashi levantando ligeramente el rostro.

Ambos chicos se sentían muy inquietos por que Kakashi podía haberlos visto.

"este, no es lo que tu crees, no malinterpretes las cosas, lo que viste fue…" dijo el rubio con gran nerviosismo y con sudor en la frente.

"podemos explicártelo, nosotros…" continuó Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarse pues lo único que no quería es que alguien más se llegara a enterar de lo que sentía por el rubio.

"…No me digan que pensaban seguir con su entrenamiento en este día que les dije que podían descansar? Valla chicos!" dijo Kakashi con desgano.

Ambos chicos sintieron un gran alivio por que al parecer Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

(N/A: bueno, se que es raro que siendo el no se haya dado cuenta pero en fin u.u)

Vamos, muchachos! Espero que tengan hambre por que pensé en invitarlos a ustedes dos y a Sakura a comer por que veo que han progresado bastante, creo que se lo merecen.

"esta bien, vamos!" dijo un entusiasta Naruto

"Por cierto, veo que ustedes dos han estado juntos demasiado tiempo desde hace varias semanas. Esta bien que les dije que estrenaran juntos pero creo que se han distanciado un poco de nosotros por que casi todo el tiempo están a solas…ya se llevan mejor verdad?..." dijo Kakashi volteando de reojo.

"que insinúas? No quiero que pienses que hacemos cosas malas…" dijo el ojiazul un tanto molesto por aquel comentario.

"no, yo no digo que hagan algo malo, solo era un comentario, no crean que pienso mal de ustedes dos" dijo Kakashi leyendo su tan acostumbrado libro color naranja.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía la calle en donde los esperaban Iruka y Sakura que los esperaban para ir a comer juntos. Kakashi iba enfrente seguido de Naruto que trataba de alejarse del pelinegro lo más posible como si nada hubiera pasado.

De repente sintió como la mano de Sasuke toma su mano tratando de detenerlo.

El pelinegro comienza a pronunciar unas palabras en tono bajito, procurando que Kakashi no se diera cuenta.

"ya déjame en paz, ya te dije que no…" dice el rubio con enfado.

"estoy dispuesto a esperar para que te des tiempo para pensar sobre lo nuestro…" menciona el pelinegro con serenidad.

"o sea que me estás haciendo un tipo de propuesta?"

"algo así, ya te dije que tu me gustas mucho, ya te lo demostré con ese beso…"

"no, no lo sé, tengo que pensar muy bien lo que pasó para poder decirte mi respuesta, aunque ya te dije que no me interesas, yo estoy enamorado de la linda Sakura, lo del beso fue solo por que me dejé llevar, eso es todo…"

"yo sé que no estoy equivocado al pensar que tu sientes algo por mi..."

"ya suéltame, Sasuke"

"está bien, pero quiero tu respuesta pronto…"

"que es exactamente lo que quieres de mi? Quieres que sea tu novio para que ambos andemos tomados de la mano por todos lados? Me parece ridículo" otra vez decía el rubio intentado que fuera sarcasmo pero sin éxito.

"no sé si eso es lo quiero exactamente, no sé si se le puede llamar noviazgo y menos viniendo de mi por que sabes que mi carácter es frío…"

"entonces lo que me pides es que sea tu amante o algo así?"

"no, creo que ambos debemos de pensar en este asunto"

De pronto voltea Kakashi, pues los dos se estaban quedando muy atrás.

"oigan ustedes dos, no piensan en caminar más rápido? Solo escucho sus murmullos…"

"si, ya vamos" dice el rubio corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a Kakashi.

Sasuke solo mira indiferente a Naruto.

°pensando° " no sé por que siento tanto deseo por Naruto, lo deseo tanto. Por lo menos ya di el primer paso y el más díficil, ahora solo tengo que lograr seducirlo lo suficiente como para llevarlo a mi cama. Vas a ser mío aunque sea por la fuerza, Uzumaki Naruto".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaaaa! Que tal? Les gustó? Espero que sí por que este fic lo hice muy inspirada pero lo malo es que me faltan cierto elementos para que todo salga bien por que no he terminado de ver la serie como ya les había dicho, pero ahora si prometo que me voy a poner a verla para que todo salga bien por que la verdad yo tengo la serie completa desde hace más de un año pero no he podido ver ni la mitad T.T. Está un poco extraño, por el momento es shounen ai pero les prometo lemon para el proximo capítulo. Si, si, se que Naruto solo se hace del rogar pero pronto admitirá que Sasuke le causa atracción. Waa! Me gustó mucho este primer capítulo aunque sea cortito a comparación de lo que pensaba hacer. Espero no tardar en actualizar por que la verdad ando muy inspirada pero a falta de tiempo no actualizo tan rápido como yo quisiera. Me declaro una de las grandes admiradoras de Sasuke (aunque dentro de la serie también hay otros más que me gustan n.n). Espero recibir reviews suyos, onegai, manden uno!. Los reviews que me manden los contestaré. Onegai, review! Por que les juro que eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante n.n. Espero recibir sus sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews y les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá muchas intrigas y contenido lemon. No dejen de leer.

Sayonara

Ja nee

Att. Kirai Yami Asakura


	2. Me gustas pero

**El deseo de un ninja**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Pareja:** SasukexNaruto (aunque después puede salir alguna otra O.o)

Hola! espero que se encuentren con bien. Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic que veo que les ha gustado por que para mi asombro, me dejaron más fics de lo que esperaba en menos dos días después de haberlo publicado y me encantaron todos los halagos que recibí por que eso es lo que me hizo que tuviera ganas de escribir el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Que bueno que les haya gustado mucho por que a mi también me encantó el primer capítulo. En el capítulo anterior traté de que saliera lo mejor posible pero creo que abusé de poner shonen ai pero de todos modos quedó muy lindo y lo bueno es que solo era la introducción, de hecho me di la labor de leerlo un par de veces antes de publicarlo por que no quería cometer tantos errores. La verdad creo que me estoy obsesionada con esta pareja aunque no he leído muchos fics de esta pareja por que apenas me comenzó a gustar.

Bueno pues comencemos con el fic n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: **Me gustas pero…

"Llegan tarde, por que se tardaron tanto?" dijo Sakura regañando a Naruto como siempre.

"es que…Sasuke y yo estábamos…entrenando, si, estábamos entrenando un poco para aprovechar el tiempo, como nos dejaron salir un poco antes pues…" contestó el rubio tartamudeando un poco pero con aquel típico entusiasmo.

"a Sasuke-kun no metas en tus asuntos, sé que tu tuviste la culpa de que se tardaran tanto; yo los estuve buscando durante un largo rato. Ah! No sé por que siempre tienes que ser tan irresponsable, Naruto, por qué siempre tienes que ser tú el que cause problemas? Seguramente quisiste atraer la atención de Sasuke-kun para quitarle su tiempo por que sabes que él tiene muchas cosas que hacer, o quizá lo hiciste para tenderle una trampa o para que el no hable conmigo…" la pelirrosa se veía exaltada y molesta.

°pensando° "maldita sea, por qué siempre tiene que ser él? Por qué siempre tiene que ser Sasuke quien tenga la razón y yo siempre tengo que terminar como culpable? No puedo soportarlo, Sakura-chan siempre me regaña por lo mismo…aunque no sé por que ahora no me siento tan molesto como otras veces…"

La pelirrosa camina hacía donde se encuentra Sasuke comenzando a hablarle en tono suave.

"estoy segura de que Naruto se trae algo entre manos, Sasuke-kun, creo que no es buena idea que entrenen tanto tiempo juntos, mejor en lugar de eso deberías de distraerte un poco, podríamos tener una cita juntos, no importa a que lugar me lleves, podría ser aquí mismo si así lo quieres…que dices?"

El pelinegro responde de la misma manera fría de siempre.

"no, me niego, eres una tonta, no me agrada tu presencia cuando estamos a solas tu y yo, además no me gusta pensar en ese tipo de cursilerías en que siempre sueñan las mujeres como tú…"

Estas palabras le cayeron a la pelirroja como un golpe grande al corazón a pesar de que ya era casi una costumbre para ella que la rechazara pero esta vez lo había hecho de una manera más fría al decirle que no le gustaba su presencia ni las citas.

Sasuke comenzó a mirar a Naruto de manera discreta que el rubio notó enseguida. La manera en que lo miraba era con una ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del pelinegro. Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse un poco por tan vergonzosa situación pero no dudó tampoco en dirigirse a Sakura.

"si él no quiere tener una cita contigo, recuerda que yo estoy disponible para cuando quieras tener una cita, a mi si me gusta la compañía de lindas mujeres como tú" decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

"no, olvídalo, sabes que no tendría una cita contigo, Naruto"

"vamos, yo no soy como Sasuke, yo creo que él debe ser homosexual, por eso nunca a aceptado a ninguna chica y no se da cuenta de lo linda que eres, Sakura-chan"

Sakura se molestó mucho ante estas frases, ella nunca permitiría que alguien pudiera definir de esa forma tan directa a su amado Sasuke.

"que haz dicho! No puedo creer que tus celos lleguen a tanto, Naruto, no puedo creer que ahora definas a Sasuke-kun como homosexual, no tienes perdón, te voy a, te voy a…" la ira de la pelirrosa parecía ser muy peligrosa, parecía estallar.

"lo digo por que es la verdad, Sakura-chan, no te pongas así conmigo"

"como no voy a actuar así, haz insultado a Sasuke-kun, no vas a decir nada, Sasuke-kun?"

"no, no me importa"

"no le importa por que el es un maldito homosexual, hace un rato el me…" el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el pelinegro le tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

"debes de cuidar la guardia, Naruto, no está bien que te descuides de esta manera, además no está bien que digas esas mentiras sobre mi o te irá muy mal"

El ojiazul forcejeaba pero aún no lograba liberarse de Sasuke por que además lo tenía rodeado con uno de sus brazos. Además, el hecho de estar tan cerca de él lo hacía sentir de nuevo incómodo por lo que comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

"yo sabía que todo lo que decía Naruto era mentira, solo quería calumniarte, Sasuke-kun; por eso me caes tan mal, Naruto, por que eres un tonto, un estúpido celoso de Sasuke-kun por que sabes que no puedo quererte como a él"

"…"

"guarda silencio, Sakura, por eso creo que eres una tonta, no tienes por qué hablar mal de Naruto, además no me importa lo que creas de mi" contestó fríamente de nuevo el pelinegro

La pelirrosa sintió como si le tiraran sobre ella un balde de agua helada con aquellas palabras mencionadas por el pelinegro. El siempre había contestado con sarcasmos pero nunca lo había hecho tan fríamente como ahora. Sentía como sí con esto tratara de dar a entender que le importaba más Naruto que ella y más al haberle dicho que le era desagradable su presencia. Pese a todo esto, Sakura nunca se daría por vencida, si nunca lo había hecho ante Ino, menos lo haría por Naruto. Comenzaba a creer en que lo le había dicho el rubio sobre que Sasuke era homosexual era cierto pero no quería aceptarlo. El pelinegro parecía darlo a entender.

(N/A: me cae mal que Sakura le ruegue a Sasuke tanto, sabe que no la quiere, pero en la serie nunca deja de decir que lo ama y a veces lo abraza, pero en este fic le daré su merecido, wajaja ò.ó).

Por fin el rubio pudo safarse de las manos de Sasuke. El pelinegro se acercó al oído de Naruto y le susurró "cuidado y digas algo sobre los dos besos de hace rato, entendiste'"

El rubio respondió en voz baja y mirándolo de reojo "no quieres que diga nada eh? No quieres que todos se den cuenta de tus verdaderas tendencias verdad? No me importa lo que pienses hacer, no me importan tus amenazas…"

El pelinegro habló en tono serio "sabes que a ti también te afectaría, por que yo les diría a todos que lo disfrutaste e incluso sería capaz de besarte en frente de todos por que sé que no te resistirías y solo quedarías en ridículo, así que no te conviene decir nada" el pelinegro sonaba divertido.

Sakura los miraba indiferente y confundida por que ellos raramente hablaban secretamente de esa manera, al menos en su presencia. Mientras, Kakashi solo leía su libro color naranja que siempre llevaba, sin dar ni la menor importancia a lo que sucedía con los chicos, auque se encontraba un poco alejado del lugar.

El ojiazul continuó hablando en tono bajo "no creo que fueras capaz a hacer eso, jamás te perdonaría que lo hicieras, jamás permitiría que me pusieras en ridículo"

"admite que te gusto, verdad que te incomoda que me encuentre tan cerca de ti en estos momentos?" dijo el pelinegro con malicia y con una voz bajita pero sensual.

El rubio comenzó a ponerse rojo como un tomate y Sasuke lo notó perfectamente lo cual lo divertía bastante por lo que lo tomó de la mano.

"cállate!... y suéltame de una vez" de un arrebato, Naruto se zafó de las manos de Sasuke e intentó alejarse de el un poco.

"que es lo que pasa con ustedes dos? No entiendo nada?" dijo la pelirroja con cara de incredulidad.

"ya te dije que no te incumbe, podrías dejarnos solos?" dijo Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarse por la reacción del rubio que realmente le había molestado.

"no me gusta que le hables en ese tono a Sakura-chan, entendiste?…" el rubio también se veía molesto pero aún no desaparecía ese tono rojo de sus mejillas. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero no podía; en verdad estaba muy nervioso.

"tu tienes la culpa de todo, Naruto, estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun está molesto por que tú le hiciste algo" dijo la pelirrosa exaltada y dirigiendo una fría mirada hacia el rubio ojiazul. Una vez más lo regañaba.

Al pelinegro le molestaba bastante que Sakura se dirigiera así siempre hacía Naruto así que se dirigió hacía ella lentamente. La chica se mostró sorprendida al igual que el rubio que observaba atónito ante la reacción de Sasuke.

De pronto, Sasuke empujó levemente a la pelirrosa. Se veía algo molesto y habló en tono más fuerte. Ella disfrutaba que su amado chico estuviera tan cerca y se comenzó a sonrojar.

"ya te dije que no me gusta que te dirijas así a Naruto, no me gusta tratar así a las mujeres, te dije que él y yo teníamos que hablar a solas y que nos hicieras el favor de irte un momento, es un asunto entre nosotros dos y no me encuentro de muy buen humor, todo será breve…"

"está bien, me iré un momento" dijo un poco aterrada Sakura.

Mientras la chica se alejaba un poco desde ese lugar, no podía evitar pensar en la actitud de Sasuke, por que él nunca había defendido de esa manera a Naruto. En verdad le parecía bastante extraño todo esto: la actitud de Sasuke con Naruto, el sonrojo evidente del rubio y aún más, que ellos dos hablaran tan cerca y al oído del otro.

°pensando° "no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, pero sé que no debe tratarse de algo malo, ellos nisiquiera se llevan muy bien, esto solo debe ser momentáneo, de todos modos yo amo a Sasuke-kun, no me importa que el me hable de esa manera tan fría" pensaba la pelirrosa acariciándose un poco el pelo al mismo tiempo que caminaba " sé que del odio nace el amor, por eso sé que Sasuke-kun será mío" a la pelirrosa se le notaba una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como si tuviera asegurada su victoria en el hecho de conquistar al pelinegro.

"bueno, ya se alejó un poco, ahora si puedo hablar contigo, Naru-chan" dijo el pelinegro tratando de que su voz sonara lo más seductora posible para cautivar al ojiazul.

El rubio comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo. El hecho de que Sasuke lo llamara Naru-chan le causaba ternura y más en la forma en la que lo había dicho. No podía resistirse a la belleza de Sasuke ni a su manera tan sensual de hablar y sonreír, parecía que ahora si estaba dispuesto a aceptar que le gustaba el pelinegro, pero la ideología que aún tenía de que en la aldea era mal visto que existieran los homosexuales, le causaba pánico, más aún al pensar que podría ser, incluso, exiliado.

(N/A: lo de exiliarlo me parece tonto pero es lo que naru piensa u.u)

"de que…querías que habláramos…" la voz de Naruto sonaba entrecortada, estar con Sasuke a solas lo ponías realmente nervioso.

"no seas tontito" dijo con más sensualidad el pelinegro "sabes que me gustas y por eso no quiero que lo eches a perder diciendo a todos lo que pasó con nosotros…" las manos de Sasuke comenzaban a acariciar el suave cabello del rubio al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor para que nadie más se diera cuenta del acto.

Naruto no podía resistirse más, quería volver a besar a Sasuke, sentía un gran impulso, los dos besos que ya se habían dado le habían parecido deliciosos pero todavía no lo aceptaba completamente, aunque sus ganas eran más que su conciencia. Tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba una extraña sensación de nuevo, realmente quería sentir esos labios unirse a los suyos de nuevo y le volvía loco que ahora Sasuke comenzara a hacer chocar su aliento contra el cuello del rubio, aunque algo discreto por que era evidente que Sakura los observaba de lejos pero lo bueno es que no había notado nada aún.

"deja de hacer eso, Sasuke…" por la forma en que lo decía el ojiazul parecía estar muy nervioso. Casi eran como jadeos.

"sólo me detendré por que no quiero que nadie sepa sobre esto, pero quiero que nos veamos a solas en otro lugar, si?" decía el pelinegro de nuevo con un susurro.

"pero de que quieres que hablemos…"

"quiero saber tu respuesta, sobre lo que te propuse…no puedo esperar más a saberla…"

"ni siquiera lo he pensado…tienes que darme tiempo, no estoy muy seguro"

"pues piénsalo bien, aunque sé que yo también te gusto, lo sé por la forma en que me miras, tu actitud y ese sonrojo tan notorio en tus mejillas…"

"eso es mentira, solo son alucinaciones tuyas, yo estoy enamorado de la linda Sakura-chan"dijo el rubio no muy seguro pero cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

"y que tiene ella que no tenga yo, por que ella si te gusta?" por esa forma de decirlo, Sasuke parecía algo celoso aunque sabía que no era seguro lo que el rubio decía.

"bueno, pues…" el ojiazul no sabía que contestar, ahora se había dado cuenta de que a ella realmente no la quería, por que le gustaba Sasuke, era más que obvio por que nunca había sentido tantas mariposas en el estómago como con Sakura.

"se que yo te gusto, pero no quieres aceptarlo, pero tarde o temprano caerás…"

"y en que te basas para decir eso con tanta seguridad?"

"en que cuando te besé, tú me correspondiste muy bien, sabes besar muy bien para ser principiante, además de que el beso fue con mucha pasión, lo sentí y cuando lo volví a hacer tampoco hubo reclamos de tu parte…" la voz de Sasuke seguía suave y sensual.

"yaa! Déjame, suéltame!...quiero que sepas que no volveré a discutir lo mismo contigo sobre este asunto…"

De un brusco movimiento, el ojiazul por fin pudo safarse de las blancas manos de Sasuke.

El rubio se veía bastante exaltado, pero era evidente que tal enojo se notaba forzado.

Caminó hacía atrás. Solo se alejó unos 2 metros del pelinegro.

Mientras, Sasuke solo sonreía divertido ante el sonrojo del rubio que no había disminuido nada.

"bueno, está bien. Prometo que no voy a volver a sujetarse de esa manera. Tampoco volveré a insistirte…"

"pues más te vale…quiero que no entiendas de una vez"

"…solo espero tu respuesta"

"dijiste que ya no me insistirías!"

"solo quiero que lo pienses y que me des una respuesta…te esperaré un día completo"

Después de estas palabras, el rubio quedó muy pensativo durante todo el resto del día.

"de que tanto hablaban Sasuke-kun y tu?"

La pelirrosa preguntó curiosa cuando el ojiazul se acercó.

"ah…de nada importante" el rubio mostró una sonrisa como siempre.

Naruto no pudo estar atento a ninguna de las indicaciones de su maestro jounin. Su consternación era tal que nisiquiera le dio hambre suficiente. Además, era desesperante pensar que el pelinegro se encontraba tan cerca de el, como si lo asechara, durante la misión que Kakashi les había asignado.

A menudo, durante el día, el pelinegro lanzaba fuertes miradas hacía el rubio. Naruto solo sentía como su garganta se cerraba, su sonrojo, el sudor frío que fluía de sus manos y ese nerviosismo peculiar.

"creo que no lo soportaré ni un minuto más" se decía a sí mismo.

Al fin terminó la misión, la cual, por cierto, consistía en buscar a unas mascotas de gente importante de la aldea. El "martirio" del rubio había terminado? Tal vez no, ya que no podía sacar su mente a Sasuke. No podía.

Kakashi dio el anuncio de que podían retirarse a casa cada uno. También les dijo la hora y el día de la cita para la misión siguiente.

"bien, pueden ir a casa, nos veremos aquí mismo pasado mañana a la misma hora"

"que bien! no tendré que ver a Sasuke mañana" pensaba el rubio con sumo alivio.

"nos vemos" dijo la pelirrosa.

"…" el pelinegro no dejaba de acosar al ojiazul con la mirada.

"será mejor que me de prisa para irme, no quiero que Sasuke me quiera seguir hasta mi casa" pensaba el rubio.

Sin despedirse trató de irse lo más pronto posible. Nisiquiera podía mirar a los ojos al pelinegro. Sasuke lo detuvo en ese momento. Antes de que Naruto pudiera acelerar su paso, sintió como era sujetado del brazo.

"que quieres? Dijiste que no me molestarías"

"solo quería recordarte que tienes que darme una respuesta mañana…y…" el pelinegro comenzó a mirarlo de abajo a arriba de forma maliciosa y con una sonrisa leve dibujada en su rostro.

El rubio volvió a sonrojarse lo cual contrastaba muy bien con la oscuridad que comenzaba a asomarse en la aldea.

"…y…también quería despedirme de ti…"

"pues entonces, adiós…ahora suéltame"

"te veo mañana… Naruto"

El pelinegro comenzó a acercar su rostro al del ojiazul. Luego sus labios comenzaron a tocar los de Naruto. Quería besarlo. Naruto también necesitaba besarlo. Pero de pronto, el rubio se alejó de forma brusca y echó a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez llegando a casa, Naruto se quitó su chamarra y sacó de una alacena una sopa de ramen instantáneo. Calentó el agua y comenzó a prepararla.

Después de sentarse a la mesa, comió con desgano, cosa rara en el él. En sus ojos se reflejaba una gran melancolía. No podía dejar se pensar en Sasuke y menos podía evitar recordar sus labios.

Una vez terminada su cena, esperó un rato al pie de una de las ventanas de su sala. Miraba el cielo sin sentido alguno.

"que es lo que me pasa? Creo que en verdad me gusta Sasuke, lo sé por que no he dejado de pensar en el desde hace semanas. Pensaba que era una inquietud extraña pero ahora me he dado cuenta que es algo más. Me negaba a aceptarlo, tal vez por que tenía miedo a la realidad y al hecho de pensar que si era verdad, Sasuke nunca me haría caso. No puedo evitar recordar todo lo que paso el día de hoy. Con todo esto me siento más confundido todavía. Ahora más, que Sasuke me ha hecho esa propuesta y también…los dos besos que nos dimos hoy en la mañana. Pensar que estuvimos a punto de darnos otros dos. Espero que no venga a buscarme mañana"

El rubio se alejó de la ventana y recogió un poco el desorden de su descuidada casa. Seguía sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho. También en su estómago. Pensó, entonces, en darse un baño.

El agua de la ducha podría ayudar a despejar sus inquietudes, pensaba.

Dentro del baño, mientras se duchaba, pensaba en voz alta.

"no sé que voy a contestarle, es que sí me gusta Sasuke pero eso de que él ya me ande insistiendo en que mantenga una relación en secreto con el es lo que realmente me inquieta"

Tomó lo que quedaba de la botella de Shampoo de hierbas que solía usar y comenzó a frotar su cabello.

"waa! Todavía no puedo creer que un perro use el mismo shampoo que yo" dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca de asco. (1) "creo que debería pensar en cambiar de shampoo"

Después de enjuagar su rubia cabellera, tomó una pastilla de jabón que se encontraba cercana.

"pobre Sakura-chan! Si supiera que su "amado" Sasuke está interesado en mi, la decepción que se llevaría, no me gustaría que todos se enteraran de lo que pasó entre él y yo y menos ella"

Después de usar el jabón, dejó caer el agua nuevamente.

"creo que sería muy precipitado que de un día para otro él y yo seamos novios o algo así; me sentiría muy extraño a pesar de que sienta esto por él desde hace tiempo. Simplemente no puedo asimilarlo."

Terminó de ducharse e inmediatamente usó una toalla para secarse.

"rayos! No se que le voy a contestar! Tampoco puedo huir de él todo el tiempo!"

Después de vestirse en su habitación, con ropa apropiada para dormir, pensó en ir a la sala por algo.

"me gusta el maldito Sasuke! como puede ser eso posible! Lo peor es que no sé que contestarle! Me gusta pero…no puedo aceptarlo"

Tras asomarse al comedor, el rubio se percató con gran sorpresa, que un hombre de cabello largo y blanco se encontraba junto a la ventana que estaba abierta.

Con disgusto, el rubio reclamó a aquel hombre.

"queee h-haacees a-aquíiii?" el ojiazul sintió un terrible escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Temía que el hombre, que le era familiar, lo hubiera escuchado.

El hombre sanin había escuchado todo lo que Naruto había dicho. Estaba atónito y más por ser un apasionado de las mujeres. Escuchar a su subordinado decir eso le causaba gran impresión.

"c-como dices? Que te gusta…S-Sasuke? que te gusta…S-Sasuke?"

"que haces aquí, Ero-senin? Te he dicho que no entres sin avisar!"

"te gusta S-Sasuke…"

"queee? Oíste todo lo que dije?"

Ambos permanecieron así por un rato. La impresión era muy grande. Después de unos minutos, pudieron hablar más tranquilamente sobre el tema.

"nunca me esperé eso de un subordinado mío" dijo Jiraiya.

"y yo nunca pensé que alguien como tú se enterara de esto" decía el rubio con sonrojo y la mirada hacía abajo. Pero también estaba molesto.

"es que venía a verte y la ventana estaba abierta, por eso entré. Ahora que ya lo sé, tendrás que contarme todo…"

"pues no me queda más remedio por que ya lo sabes, pero por favor promete que no se lo dirás a nadie"

"lo prometo…y…como fue que…ese chico te empezó a interesar?"

"es que…no sé, fue repentino y no me di cuenta pero…"

"pero qué?"

"lo peor de todo es que él y yo…él y yo…"

"que? Que?" ahora estaba interesado en lo que el rubio le contaba.

" él y yo nos…nos…besamos"

"qué? Ya llegaron a eso?"

"y también me pidió que fuera su novio pero en secreto, lo peor es que me dio un día para pensarlo y no sé que responder"

"tienes que decirle lo que tu creas conveniente…pero si se supone que tu querías a Sakura, tú me lo habías dicho"

"sí, eso fue en un principio, pero…me he dado cuenta de que ya no"

"no sé que decir. Bueno, pues creo que no es buena idea que tengas una relación a escondidas con el por que tarde o temprano alguien más se dará cuenta"

"pues…eso es verdad pero…"

"bueno, ya me voy…"

El sanin se fue inmediatamente con unos cuantos envases de ramen instantáneo.

"oye! Espera, no te lleves eso! Maldito ermitaño pervertido!"

El rubio cerró la ventana.

"solo espero que no se lo cuente a nadie"

Naruto se dispuso a ir a dormir. Estando ya en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño aún. Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas sin que pudiera cerrar los ojos. Sasuke seguía invadiendo su mente. Tampoco olvidaba el beso, el contacto de sus labios con los del pelinegro. Sudaba bajo las cobijas pero no conciliaba sueño. Solo se repetía lo mismo en su mente.

"no puedo dormir por culpa de ese maldito, tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir!"

Pasada una media hora más, por fin pudo dormir. Aún así, su cuerpo le insistía en tener otro beso de esos. En sus sueños volvían aquellas escenas pero confusas pues se mezclaban con pasajes que podían sucedes en un futuro si llegase a aceptar la proposición del pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rayo de la mañana entró por la ventana de la habitación del rubio haciendo que lo molestara al chocar con su rostro. De pronto comenzó a sonar la alarma de su reloj. Al abrir sus azules ojos lo primero que observó fue aquella foto de su equipo que yacía sobre la cómoda. Apagó la molesta alarma.

Obviamente al ver a Sasuke en el retrato se sonrojo ligeramente. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a desayunar.

"maldito! Maldito seas, Sasuke" refunfuño el ojiazul "nisiquiera pude dormir bien por tu culpa y además, soñé contigo, estúpido Sasuke"

Se vistió rápido y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para su desayuno. Sacó un envase de leche y se sirvió un vaso.

"ya lo decidí, ya decidí mi respuesta y es definitiva, ya lo pensé muy bien"

Después de terminar su desayuno se puso su llamativa chamarra y justo cuando iba a encender su televisor, llamaron tocando la puerta.

"quién será, espero que no sea él"

Fue hacía la puerta. Hubiera querido fijarse para saber de quien se trataba pero no pudo. Temeroso y con un temblor en su mano giró la perilla de la puerta. Sintió una opresión en su cuerpo.

"hola? Naruto"

El rubio sintió un gran alivio al saber que no era Sasuke.

"hola! Kiba"

Akamaru dio un ladrido de alegría.

"Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"quería invitarte a que nos reuniéramos como en los viejos tiempos para dar una vuelta por la aldea, iremos Shikamaru, Lee, Neji y Chouji. Si quieres ir?"

"va a ir Sasuke?"

"no lo sé, aún no le he preguntado, la verdad no me llevo bien con el"

"bueno, si iré…"

"si quieres puedes invitarlo"

"no, de todos modos el no vendría"

"bueno entonces te esperamos en casa de Shikamaru dentro de dos horas"

"está bien"

El Inuzuka se fue despidiéndose con un ademán seguido por su fiel cachorro blanco.

"menos mal que él no irá, así me mantendré alejado de él"

el rubio de disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke y volvió a sentir ese escalofrío en su cuerpo.

"veo que te diviertes con tu amigo, no?" el pelinegro sonaba muy celoso.

"qué dices? No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago"

"bueno, eso es verdad pero…solo venía por tu respuesta"

Sasuke se acercó al rubio. Naruto se sonrojo de nuevo.

"ya decidí que es lo que te voy a responder…"

"y bien?..."

"es que…me gustas pero…"

Las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio le causaron entusiasmo al pelinegro.

"me gustas pero…"

Sasuke interrumpió al rubio dándole a la vez un tierno beso en los labios. El rubio se dejó llevar. Su cuerpo le insistía en ese beso. Se separaron y continuó.

"me gustas pero…no acepto tener una relación contigo"

Lo dicho por el rubio fue como un duro golpe para el pelinegro. No lo podía creer. Naruto había confirmado que le gustaba pero no lo aceptaba?

"por que dices eso? No te entiendo…"

"es que… lo nuestro no puede ser, creo que nisiquiera sería bueno que tu y yo nos volviéramos a dirigir la palabra"

"por que..?" su voz se acortaba.

"es que no me gustaría llevar una relación a escondidas"

"pero es que no podemos decirle a todo el mundo lo que pasa entre nosotros"

"ya te dije que no"

"acaso no te gusta la idea de llevar una relación a escondidas? No crees que es algo interesante por ser prohibido?"

"n-no sé es que…"

Sasuke volvió a besarlo. Esta vez con más pasión tratando de seducirlo para que aceptara.

Lo condujo lentamente hacía adentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta y lo llevó hasta el sillón. Ahí estuvieron sentados durante unos momentos sin separar sus bocas. El beso era delicioso, igual que los anteriores. Se separaron y se mantuvieron en silencio por un minuto. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

"que dices ahora? No te gustaría besarnos así todos los días?"

El rubio dudaba aún. Tenía miedo de que la relación entre ellos fuera dolorosa. Pero finalmente cedió mirando aún los hermosos ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

"e-esta bien, acepto que no podría resistirme a besarte pero…por favor no quiero que llegue a mayores cosas…" dijo tímidamente el ojiazul con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"eso depende de la situación y de que tú lo quieras" dijo seductoramente el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las manos del ojiazul.

°pensando° pero la verdad es que te deseo tanto, que pronto estarás en mi cama, Naruto.

Volvieron a besarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

hola! espero que les haya gustado este capi (que es un poco tonto a mi parecer u.u).

Qué pasará ahora? Naru-chan y Sasu-chan tendrán encuentros más íntimos así que no dejen de leer n.nU XP.

Bueno pues gomen nasay por lo del LEMON lo que pasa es que el capi me salió muy largo y lo tuve que cortar pero les prometo que el LEMON ya lo escribí así que estará más o menos a la mitad del otro capítulo. Wai, estoy feliz por que ya acabé de ver la serie de Naruto incluyendo los dos ovas y las dos películas n.n, ni yo misma me lo creo por que cuando escribí el capítulo anterior apenas iba en el episodio 13 por eso no me acordé que ellos ya terminaron la academia de ninjas u.u. Bueno pues ahora sí se podrá desarrollar una mejor trama. Espero que sigan leyendo y mandado sus review.

_**En el próximo capítulo:** aparece la comadreja (Itachi) quien desatará los celos de Sasu-chan. Kakashi le dirá que está enterado sobre su relación. Jiraiya irá con el chisme a Tsunade._

(1) Pakun-kun (el perro invocado por el espantapájaros, o sea, Kakashi) usa el mismo shampoo de hierbas que Naruto y Sakura

Ja nee

Kyoskete

Sus review contestados.

**Kin'iro kitsune:** que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, pues aquí está el segundo capi, espero que lo disfrutes. Dices que explico mucho las cosas? O.o Wa! La otra vez me mandaron un review (en otro fic) donde me dijieron que escribía muy poco, que me faltaba explicar las cosas. Manda otro review, onegai!

**Nekoi:** Kiiaa! Que bueno que te gustó el fic, verdad que el beso que se dieron sasu y Naru fue muy lindo? (babeo). En efecto, Sasu anda muy necesitado de naru, es que anda en la edad donde las hormonas no lo dejan en paz, y más ahora que descubrió que naru le gusta. Tal vez la próxima vez que busques más sasuxnaru encuentres otro fic de mi autoría (aunque por lo pronto no pienso escribir otro hasta que esta lleve un buen desarrollo) pero no dudes en que publicaré otro de esta pareja. Si estás logeada, la próxima vez podrías decirme si haz publicado algún fic? Es que me encantaría leer uno para dejarte review. Que disfrutes el capi.

**Estherkyubi:** pues como ya vez, si actualicé rápido. Que bueno que te haya gustado también el capi anterior, te gustó el beso que se dieron esos dos?

(Todas somos unas pervertidas, nos gusta el yaoi O.o). Basura Sakura? Bueno, estoy de acuerdo…hasta hace rima, ja, ja. Espera las sorpresas de este capi. Solo te adelanto que naru tendrá más acercamientos a sasu (algunos celos también). Gracias por decir que este fic vale mucho T.T pero no me gusta que digas que tu oneshot no vale por que haces sentir triste T.T, me gustaría leerlo para darte una linda opinión ( yo pensaba lo mismo cuando publiqué mi primer fic). Gambaru! Para que te animes con lo de tu oneshot. En este capi, naru comenzará a aceptar que sasu le gusta. Que disfrutes este nuevo capi y onegai! Review de nuevo, si?

**Nekodoll:** waa, que bueno que te gustó a ti también. Gracias por decirme que escribo bien (para ser una principiante) espero que también te guste este capi y ojalá me mandes un nuevo review para saber tu opinión. Kyoskete kudasai!

**Maca-chan15: **gracias por tu review, es lo que me levanta el ánimo n.n. Que bueno que te gusto el primer capi. Dices que Kakashi es un pervertido por lo general en los fics, pues no lo sabía, casi no he leído fics de esta serie, pero ya voy a empezar a leerlos por que me gusta mucho, además quiero ver que tan pervertido es (aunque ya de por sí es un pervertido al leer ese librito barato escrito por Jiraiya u.u). De todos modos, yo ya había dicho que esa actitud con la que lo describí era rara aunque déjame decirte que si se ha dado cuenta pero se lo ha dicho a sus alumnos por el momento. Pero en fin. Que disfrutes este capi nuevo.

**Kagura soma:** waa, gracias por mandarme un review y gracias por tus felicitaciones. Que bueno que te guste la pareja sasunaru. Como vez ya actualicé y te agradezco que pongas este fic en tu alerta, eso me hace feliz T.T. Sayonara, kioskete kudasai!.

**Kya:** gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste naru y sasu por que se ven muy lindos como seme y uke (vuelvo a babear) Tienes mucha razón en eso de que cualquiera puede caer rendido ante sasu y ante los ojos de naru (waa, quisiera tener los ojos azules como naru pero mis ojos son del color como los de Tsunade T.T y que decir de los ojitos de Sasuke cuando usa el sharingan n.n) weno ya que, ni modo. Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capi y espero que te guste aún más que el otro por que esta vez hay más acción. Sayonara, Kyoskete kudasai!

**Helinile: **gracias por enviarme un review (que me hace tan feliz T.T). Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y como vez ya actualicé. Verdad que sasu es muy lindo Xp? (babeo). Si, efectivamente, sasu se encuentra algo desesperado por tener a naru, es que le gusta desde hace tiempo, aunque por el momento el cree que solo es atracción y solo piensa en que le sirva para un rato o para acostarse con el, (creo que si no se deja lo violará -.-) pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que lo ama. Bueno, espero recibir otro lindo y halagador review tuyo. Nos leemos.

**Ouka Sakazaki: **kiaaa, que bueno que te haya gusta mucho el fic T.T, espera lo que les espera a sasu y naru, te adelanto que Ino también va a tener intervención al igual que Itachi. Qué bueno que digas que vas a estar ahí para leerlo. Espero que te guste también este capi y que me mandes un nuevo review.

**Kotoko Lee:** Wai, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y qué bueno que estés de acuerdo en que sasu es muuuy lindo n.n pero también creo que naru es muy lindo, al igual que otros en las serie (como Kakashi, Itachi, Gaara °¬.°, ejem) y otros tantos, je. Pues como vez aquí ya esta la actualización. Espero que me mandes otro review, kyoskete, kuchizuke, nee n.n

**Ishida Rio: **que bueno que hayas leído el fic y que pienses que escribo bien. Bueno pues creo que tienes todo el derecho de decir lo que piensas sobre el fic y como dices que tu no eres de las que les gusta el romance, te entiendo, pero como ya había dicho, en el fic no escribiré muchas situaciones parecidas a las del capi anterior por que a mi se me dan más escribir cosas trágicas pero pensé en que ese sería un buen inicio para que se desarrollara la historia. En cuanto a lo que dices sobre las notas de autora pues lo que pasa es que en casi todos los fics que he leído (los cuales son muy buenos y reciben muchísimos review n.n) escriben bastantes notas de autora además nos sirve para despejar nuestras ideas y expresar nuestras emociones del momento. Además me he acostumbrado a esa manera de redactar de distintas autoras en las que además se dan el lujo de explicar con detalles hasta el LEMON (como mis queridas autoras: Gabz y Zhena Hik, entre otras). En cuanto a lo de la serie, pues creo que no conjugué bien mis palabras; es que hace un año compré la serie completa hasta ese entonces pero no recuerdo a que capítulo llegaba pero desde entonces he estado al día comprando los capítulos que van saliendo. Por lo de los "errores" pues, me refería a que si meto algún otro personaje y se me ocurre hacer un comentario que no tenga que ver con tal personaje por que algo así ya sucedió dentro de la serie y yo lo ignoraba o algo así como la muerte del tercero o que Orochimaru logre algunos de sus cometidos. Por lo de recordar cosas como el pasado de Naruto no lo volveré a hacer, de hecho di el anuncio de que el fic solo tenía que ver con la serie solo en el principio pues en la serie original no existen situaciones de este tipo y como tu dices, esto sería considerado como un error por que así son los fan fic. Bueno pues espero que me escribas otro review. Kyoskete kudasai!.

**Hibary Hiwatari: **Wolas! Espero que te encuentres con bien (tu y hikari n.n) me gusta los diálogos que escribes. Mi nick antes era Hikari n.nU. Qui bueno qui ti gustó el fic T.T y qui mi hayas dijado un review. Verdad que el sasunaru es lo mejor? n.n. Por cierto O.o…a ti te gusta mucho naru-chan, verdad? A mi también, me parece lindo n.n (se ve tan sexy cuando no tae su banda protectora en la frente y sin chamarra °¬°) pero la verdad es díficil que yo tenga a un personaje favorito, por que no sé por cual decidirme T.T. Bueno, pues espero que sigas leyendo y me mandes otro review, hai? No dudes en que daré muerte a la basura Sakura, no sabes lo que tengo planeado para ella ò.ó ja, ja, ja (risa malvada y maniática) tampoco imaginas lo que tengo preparado para naru y sasu (Kirai yami con risa y mirada de pervertida). Bueno, ja nee n.n.


	3. Secretos

**El deseo de un ninja**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Pareja:** SasukexNaruto (aunque después puede salir alguna otra O.o) やおい

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ.ナルト-.-.-.-.-.

Estúpido fic, estúpido capítulo, estúpida autora, estúpida actitud de cada personaje u.u (perdón, es que he estado un tanto deprimida T.T por que no encuentro trabajo u.u y también ando con mucha tarea en la escuela y tengo que ponerme a dibujar unos doujinshis para la convención de comics y pienso hacer uno de esta pareja n.n)

Hola! que tal? Espero que se encuentren todos con bien y que bueno que estén leyendo este fic. Como ven ahora no tardé mucho en actualizar. Es que la verdad ando muy inspirada, como ya vi hasta el capítulo 192 pues esto hace que mi mente fabrique más y más imágenes yaoi. Pues la verdad creo que el fic está quedado tonto pero la opinión la tienen ustedes n.n así que son ustedes las que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo por que sus review me levantan el ánimo. Bueno pues lean el capítulo y espero que les guste n.n.

**N/A: **doy el aviso de que la historia se desarrolla después del regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, o sea que os personajes andan entre los 16 años.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ.ナルト-.-.-.-.-.

"_que dices ahora? No te gustaría besarnos así todos los días?"_

_El rubio dudaba aún. Tenía miedo de que la relación entre ellos fuera dolorosa. Pero finalmente cedió mirando aún los hermosos ojos oscuros de Sasuke._

"_e-esta bien, acepto que no podría resistirme a besarte pero…por favor no quiero que llegue a mayores cosas…" dijo tímidamente el ojiazul con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas._

"_eso depende de la situación y de que tú lo quieras" dijo seductoramente el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las manos del ojiazul._

_°pensando° pero la verdad es que te deseo tanto, que pronto estarás en mi cama, Naruto._

_Volvieron a besarse._

Los dos chicos yacían sentados en aquel maltratado sillón. Se miraban a los ojos. El sonrojo del rubio era mayor que el de su ahora novio lo cual lo hacía ver bastante tierno. Esto tenía cautivado totalmente a Sasuke. Por fin el ojiazul había aceptado al Uchiha así que de ahora en adelante debían vivir como una pareja. Aunque resultaba todavía muy extraño el cambio drástico para Naruto. No podía asimilar el hecho de que hacía unos días ambos eran amigos pero no pasaban de un saludo para darse y ahora se encontraban en ese sillón tras darse un apasionado beso.

"me gustas, me gustas mucho y ahora eres mío…"

"Sasuke…yo…"

El pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto. Para el rubio, sentir esos cálidos besos recorrer todo su cuello de esa manera tan desesperada como lo hacía el Uchiha lo ponían muy nervioso. Volvía a sentir ese escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a retorcer sus piernas y comenzó a llevar sus hacía el lacio y negro cabello de Sasuke para posteriormente acariciarlo. La escena era tierna. Pronto, el pelinegro llegó hasta los dulces labios del ojiazul de nuevo y comenzó a besarlo sorpresivamente. El beso casi los asfixiaba pero no podían resistirse a seguir. Continuaron por unos momentos más hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a conducir a Naruto hasta donde el sillón terminaba. Por fin se soltaron. Sasuke volteó mirando al piso. Naruto lo miraba indiferente acariciando sus labios con sus dedos saboreando aún el beso de hacía unos instantes.

"bueno, pues…ahora que ya somos pareja, espero que me recibas con besos como ese, Naruto"

Sasuke tomó la mano de su koi y la miró tiernamente. Después volvió a verlo a los ojos. Le encantaba perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules.

"pero también quiero oír de tus propias palabras que yo también te gusto"

El rubio seguía mirándolo sin saber que contestar. Pronto comenzó a sonreír y se acercó un poco más a su novio pelinegro.

"no solo me gustas, Sasuke, sino que también me he dado cuenta de que te quiero"

Esto emocionó y a la vez desconcertó al pelinegro. Acto seguido, Naruto besó al Uchiha.

Después pasaron unos minutos. Ya se habían levantado del sillón. El pelinegro pudo observar como su ahora novio tenía la casa toda desordenada y llena de basura regada por todo el piso.

"como puede ser que seas tan sucio?"

"es que, esto…perdón pero no soy muy dado a limpiar mi casa, como vivo solo…"

"pues recuerda que yo también vivo solo…y no tengo mi casa así…"

"pues seré tu novio pero no me vas a obligar a limpiar todo esto" dijo el rubio con un gesto de pereza mezclado con disgusto.

"si, tienes razón, soy tu novio pero no puedo obligarte, pero creo que no es muy confortante besarte en medio de toda esta basura…"

"pues si tanto te interesa, recoge tú"

"vamos, no puede ser que seas así, tan sucio"

"bueno, está bien, voy a recoger por ti y lo haré de hoy en adelante todos los días"

"como dices? Que lo harás por mi?"

"es que dices que no es muy apropiado que nos besemos en medio de toda esta basura"

"entonces es verdad que te gusta que te bese, verdad?"

"no puedo negártelo ahora que ya somos novios: si, me gustan tus besos, maldita sea!"

Sorpresivamente, el rubio volvió a besar a Sasuke. Era un impulso tan grande que no lo podía evitar. Se había convertido en una gran necesidad para él, besarlo.

"eres muy expresivo, no me lo imaginaba, Naruto"

"se supone que eres mi novio, así que puedo besarte si quiero o no?"

Los dos chicos comenzaron a limpiar la casa del rubio. Les costó mucho trabajo terminar pero cuando por fin terminaron, quedaron rendidos y fastidiados sentados en la cama del rubio.

Toda la casa tenía desorden. Había pocos platos y vasos, pero todos sucios. Había ropa tirada por toda la casa, en especial la habitación. Había cajas y envases de ramen por todas partes. Lo único más o menos ordenado era el pequeño baño. La cama también tuvieron que tenderla. Pese a todo el trabajo, ambos disfrutaron mucho estar juntos por todo ese tiempo. Disfrutaban de su primer día como pareja. A menudo se daban tiernos y pequeños besos.

"°pensando° Wa! Nunca me imaginé hacer todas estas cosas tan cursis con Sasuke. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me agrada bastante."

"en que piensas? Naru-chan"

"en nada, nada importante, Sasu-chan…"

"también vas a llamarme así?" el pelinegro le sonrió.

"pues claro, tonto"

El pelinegro se recostó en la cama de su koi y cerró los ojos. Estaba realmente agotado y fastidiado. Habían pasado casi 2 horas ordenando la casa del ojiazul. El rubio también se recostó a un lado de Sasuke y se le acercó un poco. Quería volver a sentir su cálido respirar chocar con su rostro.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca. Naruto abrazó a Sasuke y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Después cerró sus azules ojos también.

"te amo… Sasuke" le susurró el rubio.

"y yo también, tontito" contestó el pelinegro sonriendo.

Se mantuvieron así durante un rato más. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos. El cansancio hacía que casi se quedaran dormidos. Seguían abrazados.

De pronto el rubio se levantó rápidamente para sorpresa del pelinegro recordando que tenía que ir a reunirse con sus amigos para pasar la tarde juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

"no puede ser! Como es que se me olvidó que tenía que ir a casa de Shikamaru con todos los demás chicos. Rayos! Tengo que apresurarme o si no no llegaré! Ya llevo como 15 minutos de retraso"

Cuando el rubio se disponía a salir de la habitación fue detenido por Sasuke. Este último lo atrajo hacía el y lo tomó de la cintura.

"que es lo que quieres? Que no ves que se me hace tarde? También quieres venir?"

"no tienes por que ir con todos ellos, ahora me tienes a mi así que podemos pasar la tarde juntos" dijo el pelinegro de forma suave y besándole a la vez el cuello lentamente.

"no me digas que estás celoso?" habló el rubio de forma entrecortada y sonrojado.

"no, no es eso, es solo que quiero disfrutar de nuestro primer día como novios"

El pelinegro le hablaba casi al oído y de manera muy sensual.

"es que…ya hice la promesa de ir con ellos y no puedo dejarlos que me esperen"

"que no puedes llamarlos por teléfono?"

"es que no tengo teléfono"

"entonces solo déjalos y ya"

"no, no puedo hacer eso. Si quieres puedes venir, así podremos pasar el tiempo juntos" dijo el ojiazul sonriendo.

"bueno, creo que no me queda otra alternativa, tendré que ir contigo, pero recuerda que ninguna palabra a alguien sobre lo nuestro, entendiste?"

"si, eso lo sé, no tienes por que recordármelo. Pero… por cierto, ayer Ero-senin me escuchó decir que tú me gustabas…"

"queee? Cómo fue que te escuchó? Y que te dijo?" El pelinegro se apartó de Naruto ante tal sorpresa.

"lo tomó de manera muy extrañada y se fue. Prometió que no iba a decir nada de lo que dije, pero no puedo confiar en el al cien por ciento"

"solo esperemos que no diga nada a nadie"

"bueno, pues hay que darnos prisa por que si no, no llegaremos"

Los dos chicos salieron rápidamente de la casa. Corrían tan rápido como podían. La casa de Shikamaru no estaba muy lejos de la casa del rubio así que solo tardaron como 10 minutos en llegar. Afuera de la casa se podía observar a los demás jóvenes ninjas que estaban invitados para la reunión. Habían estado esperando impacientemente al rubio por unos 25 minutos y al verlo llegar de inmediato lo regañaron.

"Por fin llegas, Naruto! por que tardaste tanto? Ya estábamos a punto de irnos sin ti…" dijo molesto el Inuzuka

"perdón, es que Sasuke y yo tardamos en limpiar mi casa"

"también invitaste a Sasuke? yo te estuve buscando y no te encontré, Sasuke?" dijo Kiba

"Es que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos" el pelinegro volteó la mirada hacía su ahora novio.

"bueno, pues vamonos, chicos" dijo Shikamaru.

"pero como es eso de que Sasuke te ayudó a limpiar la casa?" dijo Kiba preguntando curioso

"bueno pues…es que…" el rubio hablaba con un hilo de voz.

"es que yo llegué a su casa y la vi tan sucia que me dio lástima dejar que el solo lo recogiera todo" el pelinegro dijo tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su ahora novio.

"será mejor que nos demos prisa, tengo que regresar algo temprano a mi casa" habló Shikamaru.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por un camino estrecho que estaba rodeado de pequeñas casas de la ladea. Shikamaru había dicho hacía unos instantes que había un excelente sitio para comer cerca de ahí además de que había muy buenos entretenimientos.

Hasta el frente caminaba Neji, quien no había dado nisiquiera un saludo al rubio y a su pareja, Sasuke, además de que no se le había oído decir ni una sola palabra y tenía los brazos cruzados. Junto a el se encontraba caminando Lee con una típica sonrisa característica del él. Detrás de ellos estaban Shikamaru y Chouji, el primero con su rostro de indiferencia y el otro comiendo golosinas. Después estaba Kiba y a su lado se encontraba su inseparable cachorro blanco. Hasta el último estaban Sasuke y Naruto. Sin que nadie de los otros chicos lo notara, ambos caminaban muy cerca. Hasta que en un descuido, el pelinegro tomó delicadamente la mano de Naruto.

Susurrando al oído, el rubio dijo:

"no hagas eso, Sasuke! no ves que podrían darse cuenta?" se le oía molesto.

"lo sé, pero es que no puedo resistirme" respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzó a morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de su koi.

El rubio se puso rojo de nuevo y casi se retorcía de placer al sentir el aliento de Sasuke chocar con su cuello.

Los chicos estuvieron en distintos lugares después de comer en aquel lugar en donde por cierto, a menudo el pelinegro volvía tomar la mano de su rubio novio bajo la mesa por lo que no se habían dado cuenta los demás chicos. Sin embargo, Shikamaru había notado algo extraño pero aún no sospechaba nada.

Al terminar la tarde, todos se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas casas para descansar ya que al día siguiente le esperaba un arduo día de entrenamientos con sus equipos correspondientes. El pelinegro se notaba algo desesperado por irse a su casa, aunque en realidad no iría a otro lado más que con Naruto.

"bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos" dijo Sasuke

"y por que ustedes dos han estado muy juntos el día de hoy, ya se que son del mismo equipo pero hoy se me hizo muy extraño que Naruto no estuviera igual de hiperactivo que de costumbre" dijo Shikamaru con un tono perturbador.

"no ocurre nada raro" dijo el pelinegro "lo que pasa es que Naruto se siente un poco mal pero no había querido decírselos, solo me lo dijo a mi y por eso o voy a acompañar a su casa"

"si, eso es, perdón pero no se los dije…" el rubio delataba su nerviosismo.

"pues entonces ya nos vamos" continuó Sasuke con su tan sonado tono frío.

Ambos chicos se comenzaron a alejar de los otros chicos hasta perderse de vista entre la gente y la oscuridad que se hacía mayor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"hemos llegado!" dijo el rubio entusiasmado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a abrir la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke lo tomó de la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que entraron a la casa. Naruto volvía a sonrojarse y cerró la puerta pero justo cuando iba a encender la luz, Sasuke lo detuvo besándolo apasionadamente evitando lo que el rubio trataba de decirle.

Después de que los dos se soltaron, el ojiazul por fin pudo hablar y encendió la luz.

"piensas quedarte aquí o te va a ir a tu casa?"

"hubiera preferido que dejaras la luz apagada, así te hubiera besado más" el pelinegro se oía en tono sarcástico pero seductor.

"responde!"

"significa que me estás corriendo" Sasuke volvió a tomarlo de la cintura

"no, no es eso, es que…" Naruto no pudo continuar hablando por que de pronto comenzó a sentir como unas suaves manos comenzaban a recorrer su pecho después de que estas habían abierto su chamarra. También comenzaba a ser besado por su koibito de manera desenfrenada por todo su cuello.

El rubio sentía un gran placer pero también un gran temor. No podía creer que tan solo ayer el no se había nisiquiera afirmado como homosexual y ahora se encontraba con Sasuke ya casi haciendo otra cosa más allá de las simples caricias. Su mente le decía que no estaba bien que permitiera eso por parte de Sasuke pero sentía tan bien como las manos de su koibito recorrían todo su torso que no quería que se detuviera y por algo comenzó a sentir la necesidad de corresponder de la misma manera a Sasuke y a sentir que la chamarra le estorbaba.

"de..ten…te" dijo extasiado el rubio, casi no se le oía.

"no lo haré…" dijo Sasuke quien continuaba torturándolo.

Pero algo llevó al rubio a reaccionar y alejarse cuando comenzó a sentir de pronto como las manos de su koibito empezaban a bajar del torso hasta entrar dentro de sus pantalones haciendo que el roce de estas con su miembro le hiciera gemir.

"pero que pasa? Acaso no te gusta"

"no, dije que no me gustaría que ocurrieran cosas así tan rápido!"

"pero se supone que somos novios" anunció el pelinegro.

"si, pero…es que…siento que no estoy listo para esto"

"acaso no me quieres" Sasuke habló con desánimo y acercando de nuevo su rostro con el de Naruto

"claro que te quiero pero…ya te dije que no me siento listo, además recuerda que esta mañana nos hicimos novios"

"pero llevamos ya mucho tiempo de conocernos" Sasuke lo aprisionaba más hacía su cuerpo

"creo que ya es hora de que te vallas"

"me gustaría quedarme a vivir contigo desde hoy, Naru-chan, no me gusta regresar a mi casa, me trae malos recuerdos y además detesto pasar la noche solo" decía Sasuke al con una voz entrecortada y triste y se recargó en el hombro de Naruto

"bueno es que…está bien, comprendo lo mal que es tener que pasar todo el día solo pero creo que es más triste tener que volver al mismo lugar en donde perdiste a tu familia"

Naruto miró a Sasuke a los ojos por unos instantes y acto seguido lo abrazó fuertemente.

"entonces si me puedo quedar aquí?"

"claro, desde hoy ya no estaremos solos ninguno de los dos"

"desde que te conocí y supe que estabas solo igual que yo, me cautivó tu entusiasmo y tus ganas de seguir adelante" Naruto no daba crédito ante tal confesión.

"puedes quedarte aquí, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, me gustaría que tu fueras el primero pero no ahora, quiero estar seguro de entregarte mi cuerpo, todavía no me siento preparado"

"no sé si pueda resistirme pero lo intentaré, también quiero que seas el primero y el único en mi vida pero… es que te amo desde hace tiempo, te deseo desde hace tiempo y por fin te tengo entre mis brazos"

"pero tendrás que esperar, si no me haces caso, terminaremos nuestra relación, entendido?"

Los dos chicos continuaban tomados de la cintura uno del otro y se miraban fijamente.

"pero ahora lo que tengo es hambre, así que iré a la cocina a preparar algo de ramen instantáneo" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"ramen instantáneo?" preguntó sin perder de vista como su koi sacaba unos paquetes de ramen instantáneo.

"es que me gusta mucho y además no sé cocinar otra cosa"

"temo que de hoy en adelante tendré que ocuparme de la comida, Naru-chan"

"sabes cocinar? Que bien! ahora tendré a alguien que me cociné cosas saludables"

Después de comer ramen instantáneo, los dos chicos sintieron los efectos del agotamiento de andar todo el día de lado en lado así que se disponían a dormir cuando el pelinegro dijo.

"me gustaría tomar un baño antes de dormir, pero… contigo" volviendo a hablar seductoramente.

"pues… está bien, nos bañaremos juntos, al fin que ya lo hemos hecho dentro de las aguas termales"

"solo que ahora estamos solos los dos" Sasuke hablaba tan provocativamente que hizo que su koibito se volviera a sonrojar

"iré a preparar el baño"

Ya estando lista el agua caliente, el rubio comenzó a desvestirse. Sasuke solo lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Le encantaba ver el rostro angelical de su novio y el cuerpo que lucía muy sensual cuando el rubio estaba solo con sus boxers puestos.

"que sexy se ve, me fascina verlo así y más al estar sin su banda protectora de la frente, eso hace que sus hermosos ojos azules resalten más, no sé cuanto tiempo podré resistirme a no tocarlo"

El rubio comenzó a acercarse a su novio pero en su rostro seguía aquel sonrojo que volvía loco a Sasuke. Con algo de timidez habló.

"ya está listo el baño, puedes usar esa bata que está sobre la cama para que te cubras y usa esos boxers para dormir, creo que te ves muy…sexy si duermes con solo eso puesto"

Sasuke notaba la timidez de su novio que pese a todo era sincero y decidido a decir las cosas como realmente pensaba.

"bueno, entonces usaré esos boxers y la bata, prometo que mañana iré a recoger mis cosas para mudarme a aquí"

Sasuke no podía evitar mirar a Naruto de arriba abajo. Deseaba saber como era el sin esos boxers puestos, quería mirarlo completamente desnudo. Se fue a la habitación del rubio y se desvistió hasta quedar igual que su koibito, solo con un boxer puesto.

Naruto también sentía grandes deseos de mirar desnudo a su koibito, pero aún mantenía ese temor en su mente. Mientras solo lo apreciaba con esos boxers con los que se veía tan sensual además de que contrastaban muy bien con el color de sus hermosos ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello.

El rubio ya se encontraba dentro del baño, esperando a que su koibito llegara. Sentía un gran nerviosismo y comenzó a sudar. No sabía que podía ocurrir en unos instantes. Pronto comenzó a sentir como Sasuke lo tomaba de la cintura y lo besaba deliciosamente. Los dos chicos ya estaban completamente desnudos pero tenían los ojos cerrados. Seguían besándose y acariciándose entre el agua que caía de la regadera. Sus cuerpos chocaban entre si y podían sentir el roce de su piel húmeda mutuamente. Todo resultaba placentero. También acariciaban el cabello y lo frotaban con sus manos. Sasuke condujo a Naruto hasta una de las paredes sin dejar de besarlo y sus entrepiernas se juntaron hasta hacer que sus miembros se encontraran causando una fugaz fricción que los hizo gemir pero debido al beso, se ahogaron sus gemidos.

El rubio volvió a recapacitar con respecto a que no se sentía preparado todavía y se separó de Sasuke bruscamente haciendo que el momento placentero terminara.

"ya te dije que no esta bien que hagamos esto ahora, fui un tonto al dejar que me tomaras por sorpresa de esa manera" decía el rubio aún entre jadeos.

"pero no hemos llegado a nada más que besarnos, lo de nuestras entrepiernas fue inevitable por que los dos ya estamos sin boxer" habló el pelinegro con voz entrecortada por lo extasiado que estaba.

"será mejor que nos empecemos a bañar" el rubio ahora sonaba tímido y volteó a ver hacia la otra pared por que no quería que su koibito notara su gran sonrojo de las mejillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos chicos se mojaron y enjabonaron. Sasuke tallaba cariñosamente la espalda de su amado rubio. El momento se volvía tierno y Naruto trataba de olvidar lo que hacía unos minutos había ocurrido. Le causaba escalofríos.

(N/A: estoy muy inspirada pero muy cansada, son las 2:00 de la mañana u.u)

Una vez terminado su baño, la pareja salió del baño con una bata puesta cada quien. No se dirigían palabra desde que había ocurrido "eso" hacía unos minutos. Sasuke lo miraba divertido. Cada vez que el ojiazul volteaba a ver a su novio sentía un sentimiento extraño y grandes ansias de besarlo, sobretodo por que se veía muy sensual con esa bata puesta y con el cabello humedecido todavía.

"creo que debemos de ir a dormir, no crees, Sasuke?"

"no sabes cuantos deseos tengo de dormir a tu lado" le susurró el pelinegro.

Sasuke tomó de la cintura a su koi y le besó en los labios suavemente y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de él.

"pero, vas a dormir en la misma cama que yo?" preguntó temeroso el ojiazul.

"creo que no queda otra alternativa"

"bueno, esta bien, pero no sé que tal duerma, como he dormido toda mi vida solo, no estoy acostumbrado a la compañía"

"pues tendrás que acostumbrarte por que a partir de hoy viviré contigo"

°pensando° "no sé si me pueda acostumbrar a esto, no me gusta que me trate tan melosamente, me siento muy incómodo, además no lo entiendo, me trata con tanto cariño pero después trata de hacer que el y yo tengamos un contacto más íntimo"

Después de que los dos se acostaran en la cama, Sasuke cayó en profundo sueño, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Mientras tanto, Naruto no podía conciliar el sueño y solo miraba como su novio dormía placidamente a su costado.

"me gusta ver como duerme, al menos si cumplió con lo no tocarme durante el tiempo que estemos juntos en esta cama…"

El rubio se incorporó a un lado de su koibito y cerró los ojos hasta que por fin logró dormir. Todavía sentía extraño el hecho de que hacía una noche estaba solo en su casa y ahora hasta la cama compartía con el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rayo del sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación descuidada. Sentir la calidez de ese rayo hizo que aquel joven rubio despertara y se percatara de que su pareja no estaba junto a el. Sus hermosos ojos azules vieron como la bata que llevaba puesta su novio estaba colgada en su closet. Sin embargo, pese a que Sasuke no estaba, Naruto todavía percibía el delicado aroma a fragancia que acostumbraba usar en su ropa.

Pero de pronto escuchó que alguien hacía mucho ruido desde la cocina. Era Sasuke, probablemente.

"ya despertaste" Sasuke dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

El pelinegro ya se había mudado de ropa. Se había puesto su traje negro de una sola pieza. Verlo vestido de esa manera y en la posición en que se encontraba junto a la puerta de la habitación, hacía que Sasuke lo deslumbrara más que aquellos rayos de sol.

"que hora es? Dormí demasiado? Por que no me despertaste cuando te levantaste?"

"te veías tan lindo que mejor decidí dejarte así, creo que debes estar cansado. Lo que hice para despertarte fue darte un beso pero no funcionó. Pero no te preocupes, por que no es muy tarde, además ya preparé el desayuno. Espero que te guste"

"preparaste el desayuno? En serio? Wa, me muero de ganas de saber que es lo que preparaste!"

De un salto, Naruto salió de la cama e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Sasuke se lo impidió deteniéndolo y acto seguido besándolo delicadamente en los labios.

Después, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa en donde el apetitoso desayuno los aguardaba.

"Wa, esto lo preparaste tú?" dijo el rubio con un brillo en sus ojos.

"parece que te emocionaste mucho al ver lo que preparé para desayunar…pues espero que te acostumbres por que lo haré muy seguido"

Sin pensarlo más, el ojiazul se lanzó hacía la mesa y comenzó a comer con gran devoción.

"bueno, pues lamento decirte pero…tengo que salir, avísale a Kakashi-sensei que no iré con ustedes"

"eh? Que no vas a ir? Por qué?"

"tengo que realizar un asunto pendiente, es urgente así que no podré acompañarlos, además creo que me llevará todo el día por lo que creo que llegaré hasta muy tarde"

"pero, que asunto tienes que hacer? Por que dices que es tan urgente y por que dices que llegarás muy tarde?"

"perdona, pero no te lo voy a decir. Serás mi novio pero no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer" Sasuke volvió a hablar en tono muy frío y sarcástico.

Molesto, el rubio sujetó a su koibito del la ropa como si quisiera alzarlo del piso.

"no tendrá algo que ver con la estúpida venganza de tu hermano y con ese tal Orochimaru, verdad? no me gusta que me guardes secretos así"

"despreocúpate, si eso fuera, al primero que se lo diría sería a ti…y más ahora que eres lo único que tengo"

Naruto lo abrazó balanceándose sobre el. Con un nudo en la garganta dijo.

"comprende que no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de aquí, nunca más. Tu partida me afectó mucho, además ya habíamos hablado de eso, desde el día en que regresaste"

"ya te dije que no, el asunto al que voy no tiene que ver con ellos. Sabes que he tratado de olvidar lo que mi hermano me hizo pasar, por que de todas formas, una venganza no hará que las cosas cambien"

"mas te vale que lo que me dices sea verdad"

"bueno, ya me tengo que ir, no puedo perder más tiempo. En la noche, cuando regrese, te contaré a donde fui"

Los dos chicos se separaron y con un tierno beso se despidieron. Minutos después y aún con preocupación, Naruto pudo ver como Sasuke salía de la casa.

Después de desayunar, el rubio recogió los platos y tendió su cama. Después se vistió con su peculiar traje color naranja y se colocó el protector de Konoha en su frente. Abrió la puerta y salió a la calle rumbo a donde se encontrarían su sensei y su ex amor platónico.

Al recordar a la pelirosada, al mismo tiempo que caminaba revisando cuanto dinero tenía dentro de su monedero de forma de rana, Naruto volvía a sentirse extraño por que ya no sentía nada por ella. Antes, de solo escuchar su nombre, no podía evitar sentir ese nerviosismo y el característico cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero ahora no sentía nada por ella y encima de todo, ahora el tenía novio.

Mientras caminaba, también meditaba sobre aquella venganza que Sasuke buscaba desde hacía años. No tenía prisa en llegar, por que pese a que ya era algo tarde, sabía que su sensei no llegaría puntual.

"hola! que es lo que haces aquí tan solo" le dijo una extraña voz que le hablaba desde un árbol cercano.

"que? Quien me habla? Quien es?" buscaba el rubio con la mirada.

De repente, Itachi salió detrás de un árbol y comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba Naruto. El Uchiha venía vestido como de costumbre: con el traje de akatsuki color negro y con esos símbolos rojos. En sus ojos no estaba proyectado el sharingan como le era costumbre hacer. Era un poco más alto a la última vez que lo había visto Naruto y ahora guardaba un mayor parecido con su hermano menor.

Entre más se acercaba a él, no podía evitar sonrojarse. El parecido entre los dos hermanos era más sorprendente que la primera vez en que Naruto lo había visto.

"que es lo que quieres?" habló temeroso el ojiazul.

"no te asustes, no vengo a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a nadie, mucho menos a mi hermanito"

"entonces que es lo que quieres de mi?" dando un paso hacía atrás.

°pensando° "lo que quiero es a ti, no sabes lo mucho que me gustas desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez"

"no es nada, lo que pasa es que solo estaba pasando por aquí y te vi. Sabes? Me encantaría que mi hermano pudiera perdonar un poco de lo que hice. Se que fue demasiado y que no merezco vivir, pero…"

"crees que mereces el perdón de tu hermano por haber hecho algo así?"

"lo sé, por eso quiero que por lo menos tú seas un amigo para mi…" dijo Itachi con tono sensual y acercándose cada vez mal al rubio.

"no se cuales hayan sido tus razones para hacer eso, pero…creo que no soy nadie para juzgarte…aunque, no sé si esta bien que yo te brinde mi amistad, puedo pensar que eres una persona en que no se puede tener confianza"

"no, te aseguro que soy una persona en quien puedes confiar. La razón por la que hice todo eso fue por que estaba cegado por la ambición. Pero entonces tampoco puedes confiar en mi hermano, por que recuerda que el los traicionó y además intentó matarte"

Estas palabras resultaron como una brisa helada recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

"por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un buen amigo para ti, espero que te des cuenta de que puedo ser una persona comprensible"

El Uchiha comienza a sujetar una de las manos de Naruto de forma delicada. Todo esto comenzó a poner muy nervioso al rubio. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Itachi juntaba su cuerpo un poco contra el de Naruto. Como ahora Naruto era más alto, no había mucha diferencia en estaturas.

En un descuido, Itachi lo sujetó de la cintura un poco y lo juntó un poco más hacia su cuerpo pero no llegó a más.

"que me dices? Si te gustaría brindarme un poco de tu afecto, no me importa cuanto sea, lo único que quiero es tener a alguien con quien platicar"

"n-no se…es que, Sasuke…el y yo somos, el y yo somos novios…y no creo que le agrade la idea de que tu y yo conversemos"

"así que tu y mi hermanito son novios…no te preocupes, no se lo diremos, te aseguro de que después de que me conozcas bien verás que mi hermano y tu están en un error de acerca de lo que piensan de mi"

"bueno, esta bien, pero solo será para platicar de vez en cuando, no quiero involucrarme mucho contigo"

"que te parece si te invito a comer algo para que nos empecemos a conocer?"

"bueno, pero que sea rápido"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, la quinto hokage se encontraba en su oficina con su mascota Ton-Ton y su asistente y amiga Shizune. Tsunade se encontraba recibiendo a su viejo compañero de equipo, Jiraiya, por el motivo de que tena que ir a una misión junto con Naruto y Sasuke.

"por favor te encargo que los comandes bien en esa misión, sabes que Sasuke apenas regresó a la aldea y Naruto no ha tenido tiempo de hacer el examen de chuunin de nuevo, así que esto les ayudará para que lo presenten y además sabes que le conviene a la aldea hacer esta misión por el trato que tiene con la villa de la arena. Lo dejo todo en tus manos…"

"pero no entiendo por que tengo que ser yo, además, por que solo esos dos, no ves que les estás dando más oportunidad de que su relación le funcione bien? se que no está bien que me meta en su vida pero no creo que sea lo más conveniente para la aldea que los dos mantengan una relación así…dos hombres viviendo juntos, que es eso?"

"de que hablas? De que relación me dices que tienen esos dos? Se que los dos son rivales o algo así pero con todo lo que dices me confundes mucho. Explícame!"

"que? Acaso no lo sabes? Esos dos son…"

"que son… dímelo!"

"no, creo que no es conveniente que me meta en este asunto, mejor que ellos te lo expliquen"

"dime que es lo que tratabas de decir, como es eso de que dos hombres viviendo juntos? Ah ya se, lo que quieres es que te mande una misión con dos jovencitas, verdad? pues no lo haré, ya está decidido, irás con ellos dos. Si querías eso, lo hubieras pensado mejor cuando te propusieron ser hokage"

"yo me retiro, por favor, piensa en que no escuchaste lo que te dije"

Después de que el hombre de largo cabello blanco se retirara del lugar, la quinto hokage no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que eran como claves para descifrar que tenían una relación extraña Sasuke y Naruto, aunque todavía no se imaginaba algo así como una relación de índole amorosa.

"que crees que haya sido lo que trataba de decirme, Shizune"

"no lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que se lo preguntes a esos dos, por que no quiero imaginarme algo malo"

Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí, Sasuke se encontraba rumbo a aquel "asunto pendiente" que tenía. Caminaba por una vereda ancha y rodeada de vegetación por que estaba rumbo a las orillas de la aldea. Tenía un semblante serio y caminaba con un paso algo apresurado.

"a donde se supone que vas?" le dijo una voz cercana que le resultaba muy familiar.

"venias siguiéndome? Debía imaginarme desde hace rato cuando escuche ruidos entre los árboles, que es lo que quieres? No tienes que estar vigilando lo que hago"

"claro que tengo que hacerlo, sobretodo desde que decidiste irte hace tres años. Cuando una persona comete un error, es fácil que lo vuelva a hacer, además me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar, ya que soy tu maestro"

Kakashi salió de su escondite y caminó hacia su alumno. Llevaba entre sus manos, su libro rojo que nunca soltaba. Pero se le notaba serio.

"te aseguro que no es lo que tu piensas. Tienes razón en sospechar en algo como eso y en preocuparte pero no me gusta que me andes vigilando"

"pues espero que tus palabras sean ciertas, no me gustaría que vuelvas a caer en lo mismo de hace tres años. Sobretodo, no me gustaría que le hicieras daño a Naruto, y más aún ahora que han iniciado una relación así. Por lo que me he dado cuenta, el te quiere"

"cómo? Tu ya sabes de lo nuestro?"

"si, me di cuenta desde hace tiempo, que entre ustedes siempre había existido esa atracción mutua. Después descubrí que tú ya lo afirmabas y luego me di cuenta de que Naruto también se había dado cuenta. Hace dos días pude observar como lo acosabas e incluso vi como lo besaste por primera vez. Por eso no se mi hizo extraño que le estuvieras proponiendo que el fuera tu pareja sentimental y menos que el se negara. No creas que soy un distraído, también se que el y tu pasaron la noche juntos"

"veo que es díficil engañarte a ti, así que lo sabías todo. En efecto, el y yo pasamos la noche juntos pero no llegó a mayores. De hecho, desde ayer vamos a vivir juntos"

"pero, me gustaría saber si en verdad lo quieres. Yo sé que Naruto es muy sensible"

"claro que lo quiero, el es la única persona que tengo desde que mi familia murió, por eso no me imagino que haría si vuelvo a perder algo valioso para mi, nunca le haría daño, pero se me hace extraño que tu lo tomes tan a la ligera esto de nuestra relación"

"te voy a decir la verdad, yo siempre he creído que la gente debe buscar su propio camino y no debe hacer caso a las opiniones de la gente por que solo así lograrán ser felices. Además yo también soy homosexual, y tengo una pareja"

"Cómo dices? Que tu también eres…? Y quien es tu pareja?"

"eso te lo diré después. Pero déjame decirte que esa persona de la que ahora soy pareja, no es mi mayor amor en mi vida. Mi mayor amor murió hace tiempo y hoy solo tengo una cosa de él y muchos recuerdos"

"de quien se trata?"

"de alguien que quise cuando era un niño, alguien que pertenecía al mismo clan que tu"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el ichiraku se podía ver a dos jóvenes comiendo un plato de ramen con muy buenas especias. En un principio no cruzaban muchas palabras pero conforme pasaban los minutos, comenzaba a haber más confianza.

Naruto e Itachi conversaban divertidos al mismo tiempo que consumían su plato de ramen. Con frecuencia Itachi hacía algo "accidental" para acercarse más al rubio.

"deberás no te importa tener que llegar tarde con tu equipo?" preguntó el pelinegro

"no, descuida, el sensei llega incluso 5 horas más tarde, además solo vamos a comer este palto de ramen y luego nos iremos, no es así?"

"bueno, creo que si. Entonces ya eres novio de mi hermanito…y desde cuando?"

"desde ayer, apenas ayer nos hicimos novios pero ya dormimos juntos por que desde ayer, Sasuke va a vivir conmigo, pero no quiero que pienses mal"

"que envidia me da mi hermanito, tener a un novio tan guapo como tu…te ves más guapo que la última vez que te vi"

"gracias, pienso lo mismo de ti, y más por que te pareces mucho a tu hermano…"

"y quieres a mi hermano?"

"claro que si, de lo contrario no sería su novio, aunque tardé algo de tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por el…"

"bueno, entonces voy a pagar la cuenta…" dijo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano con suficiente dinero para pagar dos platos.

"no, yo pago lo que me comí, no tienes que pagar la cuenta"

"no insistas, yo lo pagaré, recuerda que yo fui quien invitó, la próxima vez lo invitas tu"

"esta bien…"

Los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar y caminaron entre la gente que transitaba las calles de la aldea. Caminaban muy juntos debido al bullicio de la gente pero esto le convenía a Itachi, por que así tenía el pretexto para estar más cerca de él.

Al salir de ahí cuando por fin pudieron liberarse de la gente. Se dirigieron hasta donde Naruto tenía que reunirse con su equipo. Itachi lo acompañaría.

Al caminar en medio de ese camino lleno de tierra, en un mal paso, Naruto no se dio cuenta de que había una orilla que daba con un barranco profundo y resbaló pero acto seguido fue sujetado por Itachi de la cintura. El pelinegro lo sujetó fuerte y lo aprisionó hacía su cuerpo. Su pecho chocaba con el suyo al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se entrelazaban. Ambos cayeron hacía el otro lado en donde estaba el pasto. Esto hizo que Itachi quedara encima de Naruto en una posición muy comprometedora. Sus rostros estaban cerca y la respiración del rubio comenzó a acelerarse.

De pronto, Naruto pudo sentir como unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Eran deliciosos y abría su boca para que sus lenguas se conocieran mejor. Naruto cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños. Sus piernas aún estaban entrelazadas y volvió a sentir aquel placer de la noche anterior que lo hizo gemir de nuevo.

Se mantuvieron así por un rato. La pasión los invadía. Comenzaban las caricias. Como el lugar era desolado, nadie pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Por fin se soltaron e Itachi se levantó de donde estaba para permitir que Naruto también lo hiciera.

"perdón, no fue mi intención, esto no debió ocurrir" dijo el ojiazul con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas"

"me gustas, y ya no puedo ocultarlo" le susurró el pelinegro al oído al mismo tiempo que levantaba ligeramente el mentón del rubio y le robaba un fugaz beso.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ**X** ナルト. サスケ**X**ナルト-.-.-.-.-.

Estúpido fic ¬.¬…

Ah si! hola! como ven ya terminé de escribir este capítulo, creo que alargué demasiado. Pensaba escribir más pero mejor le volví a cortar por que me estaba saliendo muy largo. Espero que les haya gustado y espero recibir su opinión para que me den sugerencias. Se que en ocasiones abuso del shonen ai pero también se que soy una pervertida y que me voy a lo lemon muy rápido. Como ven, ahora las cosas se ponen tensas. Que hará Naru-chan ahora que Itachi le confesó que le gusta? Que hará Tsunade con respecto a lo que le dijo Jiraiya? Cual es el asunto que tiene que hace Sasuke? todo esto lo sabrán en el capítulo siguiente.

_**En el próximo capítulo:** Itachi y Naruto se frecuentaran más. Sobre el asunto de Sasuke que tiene que ver con cierto sannin. Tsunade tratará de averiguar de qué se trata todo esto. Un secreto de Kakashi será descubierto. Aparece Gaara. Posible intervención de Ino y de la basura rosada. Claro, más yaoi._

Me despido no sin antes escribir esto para los que lo querían saber.

**Naruto-** significa espiral o remolino aunque también es el nombre de una ciudad japonesa, por eso el lleva unas espirales rojas en su ropa además de que le gusta el ramen y el ramen tiene espirales, pero otra forma de decir espiral y más apropiada es "rasen", ah! También su técnica tiene que ver con la espiral n.n

**Sasuke- **no tiene un significado en especial pero es el nombre de un gran ninja japonés que vivió hace muchos años- **Uchiha- **significa papiro de papel y también abanico, por eso tienen el símbolo de un abanico que se parece al que usa siempre la madre de Ren Tao (Tao Ran) en shaman king

**Itachi- **significa comadreja

**Sakura- **significa cerezo y** Haruno **significa "de primavera"

**Kakashi- **es espantapájaros y **Hatake** significa campo de cultivo

**Gaara-**significa "dibujo" y tiene que ver con que tiene ese tatuaje en la cabeza **Sabaku** significa desierto

Por lo pronto esos solo les escribo aquí por que creo que ya me alargué demasiado con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ.ナルト-.-.-.-.-.

Agradezco todos los review que me mandan y aquí se los contesto n.n.

**Zahia-vcl: **Hola! espero que te encuentres con bien n.n. Pues que bueno que te hay gustado el capi anterior y espero que este también. Si, en efecto, la comadreja (Itachi) va a seducir o algo así al amado zorrito de Sasuke por que también le gusta (quizá por eso anda detrás de él en la serie). Ya verás que las cosas se van a poner buenas n.n. Dices que no sabías sobre las traducciones más que la de Sakura? Pues yo si sabía por que tengo un diccionario de japonés a la mano y de ahí lo saqué pero después lo confirmé en una pagina de internet n.n. El ermitaño pervertido habló, sí, eso es raro pero en fin u.u. Weno, espero que me mandes otro review, sip? Kyoskete kudasai!

**Maca-chan15: **Wola! Que bueno que me hayas dejado un review y que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior n.n. Espero que este también y que me puedas dejar otro review, sip? A mi también me gusta que Sasuke ponga nervioso al Kitsune, pero pobre sasu tendrá que sufrir un poco con la llegada de su hermano. Bueno pues en esta relación los dos van a sufrir wajaja!. Cuando dijiste lo de que el ermitaño pervertido hiciera un bunshin de Sasuke, no se me ocurrió la idea, así que arigato gozaimasu! Por darme una idea para un futuro capítulo (en verdad que no se me había ocurrido O.o) Espero que sigas leyendo y ojalá que te guste como va quedando la historia n.n...

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Ma! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo n.n. gracias por tu review. A mi también me parece interesante lo de la relación a escondidas pero su relación va a resultar un tanto problemática (wajaja, tendrán que sufrir) Tienes razón en que la gente no aprecia lo que la vida le da como Naruto ha aceptado que Sasuke le gusta pero de no ser por que sus impulsos son mayores, no hubiera aceptado. De todas formas, Sasuke no se hubiera dado por vencido. La verdad a mi Sakura si me cae bien (de hecho uso mi banda protectora para cosplayer como ella y la llevo puesta casi a todos lados) ella me cae bien y hasta estaba pensando en disfrazarme como ella. Lo único que me molesta es que le insista tanto a Sasuke y que incluso llore por el cuando este solo la rechaza y la rechaza. Eso es lo único que no me gusta de ella. Weno, espero que me puedas dejar otro review. Ja nee.

**Riza-chan: **Wolaas! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado y gracias por tu lindo review n.n. Dices que no vas ni a la mitad de la serie? O.o pues yo llegué hasta el capítulo 192 (el cual no es el final todavía, así que tampoco he acabado de verla n.nU) pues si vas en ese capítulo déjame decirte una cosa: no te des por vencida! Gambaru! Si te lo propones lograrás alcanzarme y llegar al capítulo 192 te lo digo yo que logré ver desde el capítulo 13 hasta el 192 en poco más de un mes y medio y superé a mi amigo quien había visto hasta el capítulo 110 cuando yo iba en el 13 y ahora él va en el 145 más o menos. Que bueno que este fic te guste y que Itachi te guste para darle celos a su "tonto hermano pequeño" n.n. Weno pues espero que me puedas mandar otro review (waa, yo no he podido terminar de ver full metal T.T) Kyoskete kudasai! Sayonara!

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: **gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que sigas leyendo, sip? n.n. me encanta que los dos estén en esa situación; uno tan dispuesto y celoso y el otro tímido y confundido. Weno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y ojalá me mandes otro review. Itachi y Naruto tendrán ciertos encuentros interesantes, espero que no dejes de leer para que los descubras. Ja nee.

**Ouka Sakazaki: **Hola! espero que te encuentres con bien y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Como vez ya actualicé para que no te desesperes. Wai que bueno que me mandes un review y que me digas que te gusta el itanaru por que a mi también me gusta muxo. Tienes razón en decir que sasu debería de valorar un poco más a su koibito por que el pequeño Kitsune no es objeto de nadie pero no te preocupes por que pronto se dará cuenta de lo mucho que lo ama (claro que cuando Itachi entre en acción y le de celos, je, je n.nU) te aseguro que su relación será larga. También será un tanto dolorosa pero muy linda (por que mi mente comienza a procesar lindas imágenes n.nU) así que no te preocupes por lo que piensa sasu en llevarse a la cama a su Kitsune por que lo valorará como no tienes idea (ya mencioné que por que lo ama? n.nU). Por lo de que Sakura sufra pues ella no sufrirá tanto como naru-chan y sasu-chan pero de todos modos haré algo con ella (je, je). Wa, lo de que Pakkun usa ese shampoo siempre lo recuerdo cada vez que veo mi llavero de Kakashi en donde también aparece el perro y además ese capítulo me dio risa n.n. Bueno, pues me despido y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y ojalá me mandes otro review. Kyoskete kudasai!

**Kotoko Lee: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Si, tardaste algo en leer pero no importa por que lo importante es que lo leíste y que me mandaste un review n.n no te preocupes por que yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo y a veces me siento muy desesperada, como eso de que mi maestra de Química me dejó hacer todas las formulas químicas (eso de combinar todos los metales con todos los no metales ¬.¬) fueron más de 1500 y no las terminé u.u por que solo me dio una semana para hacerla y además me enfermé y eso hizo que me atrasara, pero bueno, aquí me tienes de nuevo actualizando el fic y espero que también te haya gustado para que me puedas dejar otro review n.n. Quisiera que saber sobre que piensas sobre la relación de esos dos n.n. Espera las sorpresas que tendrá el próximo capítulo. Cuídate, Kyoskete kudasai!.

**AgataBlack: **gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado y que se te haga tierno n.n °¬° por que si es muy lindo el NaruSasu pero eso de que Gaara se ponga celoso no se me había ocurrido solo que no se de quien de los dos tenga celos, podrías darme una ayudadita n.nU?. Bueno pero los celos que si van a estar presentes son los de Itachi. En verdad que me gustaría actualizar más rápido por que tengo muchas ideas en mente pero no he tenido mucho tiempo n.nU. Dices también que ya he puesto a la basura rosada en su lugar? O.o pues yo no lo había pensado así pero espera a que veas lo que le pasará en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y ojalá que me puedas mandar otro review.

**Ayumi-chan:** que bueno que haya gustado la historia de este fic y agradezco tu review. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y ojalá me pudieras mandar otro review. Kioskete kudasai!


	4. Celos

**El deseo de un ninja**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Parejas:** SasukexNaruto

ItachixNaruto (aunque después puede salir alguna otra O.o) やおい

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Estúpido fic ¬.¬…

Hola! pues aquí tienen una vez más a su pervertida escritora de este fic yaoi. Espero que se encuentren con bien todas mis fieles lectoras y agradezco mucho sus reviews que pasan a dejar que como ya se los he dicho antes, es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo (hasta me dicen que este fic es adictivo). En esta ocasión, además de estar muy inspirada, pero de verdad que quedé impactada cuando me di cuenta de que tan largo escribí el capítulo anterior O.o pero por los review que me mandaron me di cuenta de que así les gusta que los haga n.nU. Seguiré escribiendo tanto pero en verdad que no se como es que tengo tanta inspiración para tantas cosas (si les contara n.nU). El yaoi es lo que me hace sentir bien. Las dejo para que lean a gusto y por favor dejen review y ya voy a dar el aviso de que si no recibo más de 7 review lo pensaré a la hora de actualizar rápido ¬.¬.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

_Ambos cayeron. Esto hizo que Itachi quedara encima de Naruto en una posición muy comprometedora._

_De pronto, Naruto pudo sentir como unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Eran deliciosos y abría su boca para que sus lenguas se conocieran mejor._

_La pasión los invadía. Comenzaban las caricias. Como el lugar era desolado, nadie pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba._

_Itachi se levantó de donde estaba para permitir que Naruto también lo hiciera._

"_perdón, no fue mi intención, esto no debió ocurrir" dijo el ojiazul con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas"_

"_me gustas, y ya no puedo ocultarlo" le susurró el pelinegro al oído al mismo tiempo que levantaba ligeramente el mentón del rubio y le robaba un fugaz beso._

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 4: **Celos

Ambos chicos aún yacían en el suelo.

El joven pelinegro miraba al rubio tiernamente al mismo tiempo que el ojiazul se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo. Naruto se sentía muy confundido y además estaba lleno de vergüenza ante tal situación. Como era posible que hacía unos momentos se había besado con su cuñado?

Lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado y esto le causaba un gran miedo.

"Me gustas, me gustas mucho…" volvía a decir Itachi.

"es que…este…yo…" el característico nerviosismo del rubio volvió a invadirlo provocándole una especie de nudo en la garganta.

"se que no es muy lógico que tú me correspondas, por que tu y yo no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, apenas si me conoces, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que por el poco tiempo que he estado a tu lado, he llegado a sentir algo especial por ti. Tenía tiempo que quería decírtelo. Ahora no puedo hacerme a la idea de que seas pareja de mi hermano." El pelinegro comenzó a acariciar el suave y dorado cabello de Naruto.

"si, pero es que…creo que…esto no debió ocurrir"

Sin responder a esto, el pelinegro se inclinó para poder robar otro beso al tímido Uzumaki. Justo en ese momento, el ojiazul se aleja rápidamente del pelinegro y acto seguido se levanta del suelo.

"te dije que esto no debía ocurrir, no puedo hacerle esto a Sasuke, yo lo quiero a él…"

Antes de terminar de hablar, Naruto sintió como una cálida mano tomaba la suya pronto también sintió como la respiración delUchiha jugueteaba con su rostro. Sus rostros volvían a estar cerca. Casi tan cerca como sus labios. Los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto estaban perdidos en los oscuros ojos de Itachi. El momento era bastante emotivo.

"te amo-le decía en un susurro-no se como fui tan tonto como para llegar tarde, pude haber aprovechado que mi hermanito no estuvo aquí durante tres años, no habría descansado hasta tenerte"

"no se, tal vez habría sucedido otra cosa si hubieras llegado antes, por que debo confesar que tu eres bastante agradable y además…eres muy atractivo" un sonrojo muy notorio se asomó sobre las mejillas del ojiazul.

"en verdad eso es lo que piensas?" El pelinegro dijo con cierta emoción.

"S-si…pero ahora que recuerdo, tu y yo llegamos a convivir durante unos días hace como 1 año…"

"si, lo hice para tenerte cerca de mi, debí haberte besado en ese momento pero no me atrevía"

"pero me molestó mucho enterarme de tus planes, lo que tenías con ese clan, ese tal aka…aka…"

"akatsuki, el grupo al que pertenezco" concluyó el pelinegro.

Los dos chicos seguían muy cerca.

"Ero-senin me dijo que tu clan solo me busca para obtener mi poder…por eso creí que no era buena idea que nos viéramos y me alejé de ti"

"eso es verdad, pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que me gustabas. No te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger de ese clan, de cualquier forma yo soy como una especie de líder, ahora buscaremos otra fuente para obtener el poder. Para mi lo más importante eres tu"

"no entiendo como puedes decir eso, no me conoces bien…"

"gracias al akatsuki hemos estado observándote durante algunos ratos, en especial yo, por eso me he dado cuenta de que me gustas mucho, me causas ternura."

"ya basta! No puedo confiar en alguien como tú; eres un asesino, y lo peor es que mataste a tu propia familia e hiciste que Sasuke sufriera mucho. No quiero que mi relación con él termine por algo así. Una persona como tu no puede ser sincera para decir que ama a otra persona. No me vas a convencer de ser tu pareja."

"no conoces mi verdaderos motivos para haber hecho todo eso, no puedes comprender cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos. Entonces, Sasuke es el problema que me impide seguir viéndote aunque sea como un amigo?"

"claro que si, como crees que reaccionaría Sasuke si se enterara de que tu y yo nos vimos y lo que es peor, si se entera de que me besaste"

Naruto se alejó del pelinegro. Se notaba molesto. Comenzó a caminar sin sentido por el lugar al mismo tiempo que era seguido por el Uchiha. El pelinegro se sentía frustrado por la reacción repentina del ojiazul que había tenido con él y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"No deberías de juzgarme mal. Se que lo que hice no tiene perdón y que es una buena razón para que me evites pero, acaso no recuerdas que Sasuke trató de hacer lo mismo contigo hace 3 años y además el se fue de la aldea por ese lapso de tiempo. Como puede ser que diga que te quiere y haya intentado asesinarte a toda costa. En cambio yo te amo y por eso acepto tu decisión de quedarte a lado de mi hermano."

"si, es cierto que el trató de asesinarme, pero…yo sé que el…" decía el rubio confundido. En un instante pudo sentir como el mentón del pelinegro se recargaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"No entiendo por que confías en todo lo que el te dice, y no puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo- decía el pelinegro de tal forma que estremecía al rubio- lo único que me gustaría es que no te molestes conmigo y que dejes de hablar de esa forma"

El rubio pudo sentir como una especie de viento helado recorría todo su cuerpo ante tales palabras. Sentía temor de nuevo, un temor por no saber cual era la decisión que debía tomar, un temor por no saber si actuaba de forma correcta y por no saber en cual de los dos hermanos Uchiha confiar.

"no me importa que Sasuke haya traicionado a la aldea, lo único que me importa es que ahora está de regreso y que lo amo. Es cierto que sufrí mucho por su ausencia y más cuando el trató de matarme pero…"

"…"

El pelinegro lanzaba una tierna mirada al Kitsune. Con esa mirada, Naruto podía descifrar que lo que el pelinegro trataba de decir era que confiara en el.

"bueno, está bien, confiaré en ti, confiaré en ti para que seas otro de mis buenos amigos. Pero ya tengo que irme por que creo que ya hice esperar mucho a Sakura-chan"

El Kitsune se disponía retirarse del lugar cuando es detenido por Itachi al sentir como las manos de pelinegro lo tomaban por la cintura. Molesto ante esto, el ojiazul alzo la voz diciendo.

"que es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que no voy a ceder ante ti, suéltame!"

"no te molestes, solo quería decirte algo de mi hermanito para que no te tome por sorpresa enterarte después: Mi hermano solo te quiere para llevarte a su cama, tal vez cuando lo consiga te deje, no se te hace raro el cambio tan drástico que ha tenido contigo? Lo hace como una estrategia…"

Naruto sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido ante lo dicho por el pelinegro. Se negaba a creerlo.

"eso…eso no es verdad! Sasuke no haría eso- la voz del rubio se acortaba- además como es que tu puedes saber algo así?"

"lo sé por que el me lo confesó hace poco tiempo. Desde hace tres años me dijo lo que sentía por ti, pero hace como 6 meses me dijo que el quería llevarte primero a la cama antes de que yo lo hiciera por que le confesé que te amo y el se molestó mucho y también me dijo que el te había querido desde hace muchos años pero que ese era su principal objetivo, por que te desea desde hace 3 años…"

"No es cierto! Yo se que el no sería capaz de algo así. Además no le encuentro mucho sentido a lo que dices por que si el dijo que me quería, significa que me valora y no quiere solo eso de mi"

"yo solo estoy diciendo lo que el me afirmó, pero no sé cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones contigo…"

"no vuelvas a decir algo como eso, entiendes?"

"está bien, no lo haré, pero recuerda que lo hago por que me interesa que estés bien"

"trataré de olvidar eso. Ya me tengo que ir, vas a acompañarme?"

"si, te acompañaré a donde está tu sensei y tu compañera"

Tras caminar un rato, los dos chicos se aproximaban a donde se encontraba el lugar citado. El Kitsune no podía olvidar lo que Itachi le había dicho. Tampoco podía olvidar sus labios besar los suyos pero pese a esto, constantemente conversaban sobre cosas sin sentido y que no abordaban el mismo tema. Aunque el rubio se sentía bastante nervioso con la presencia del pelinegro. Itachi estaba cumpliendo con no volver a hablar de lo mismo. Pero para el pelinegro, estar cerca de su amado Kitsune y no poder hacer nada, lo impacientaba. Aunque no lo había vuelto a intimidar. De hecho, caminaban un poco alejados.

Pero cuando los dos chicos no intercambiaban palabras, se notaba el semblante melancólico de Naruto al imaginar lo que su novio podía estar tramando hacer con él.

No muy lejos se observaba a una chica pelirrosa sentada en el pasto junto a un árbol. La chica se notaba molesta y desesperada por la tardanza de sus compañeros y su sensei.

"mira, ahí está Sakura-chan, nos está esperando, así que aquí me quedo; te veo luego"

"espera un momento…"

Justo cuando el chico rubio se disponía a correr hacía donde se encontraba su compañera, es detenido de nuevo por el Uchiha. El pelinegro volvía a tomarlo de la cintura. Itachi no podía resistirse a hacer eso a pesar de que había prometido a Naruto que no volvería a besarlo y a tratarlo de esa forma por lo que el ojiazul se molestó por el acto de su cuñado.

"te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso, sabes que me molesta que actúes de esa manera conmigo, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo y que no me gustaría engañar a Sasuke y menos contigo. Me agradas y te ofrezco mi amistad pero ahora suéltame!"

"disculpa- pese a todo esto pronunciado por el rubio, el pelinegro no se decidía a soltarlo, por el contrario, parecía como si lo aprisionara más a su cuerpo lentamente, intimidando mucho así a Naruto- se que te prometí que ya no lo iba a hacer pero no puedo resistirme si te tengo tan cerca de mi, pero de verdad me gustaría que aceptaras mi amistad, quiero estar cerca de mi, quizá con el tiempo te des cuenta de que puedo ser mejor que mi hermanito"

El pelinegro le hablaba con mucha sensualidad a Naruto. Este volvía a sonrojarse pero su rostro aún mostraba enfado. Aunque en realidad se sentía confundido. No podía explicarse por que. Pensaba que tal vez era por el hecho de que tener tan cerca de Itachi le hacía sentir como si el mismo Sasuke estuviera con el. El parecido entre los dos hermanos era impresionante, tenía los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello de la frente. Pero su conciencia le dictaba que no lo besara, por que a pesar de este gran parecido y de la confusión de su corazón, el sabía que no se trataba de su koibito.

°pensando° "no se por que me siento tan extraño como cuando Sasuke me confesó lo que sentía por mi y me besó por primera vez, eso fue anteayer y ahora me encuentro tan cerca de su hermano y siento casi lo mismo, no se por que me pasa esto pero se que no debe de ser así por que se supone que solo puedo estar enamorado de una sola persona. Itachi no puede ser la persona a la que amo por que no lo conozco bien. Rayos! No se que me está pasando!"

"bueno, está bien, con esos hermosos ojos azules me dices todo, se que te intimida demasiado el hecho de que te sostenga de esta manera y esté tan cerca de ti, pero déjame decirte que no descansaré hasta tener aunque sea una correspondencia tuya, aunque sea un beso que venga de ti" esta vez el tono de voz del pelinegro se oía tierno y muy comprensivo.

Sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse de nuevo. Un extraño impulso era lo que provocaba que sin quererlo, Naruto quisiera volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Algo extraño le mandaba que no se detuviera. Era como una clase de movimiento por inercia que hacía que respondiera al acto de Itachi. Además de todo, el rubio se sentía un tanto molesto consigo mismo por desear sentir otro beso del pelinegro.

El beso estaba a punto de consumarse cuando se escucha un grito a lo lejos de la pelirrosa compañera y ex amor platónico de Naruto cuando está le llamaba por que se había percatado de que el rubio estaba cerca del lugar. A pesar de que el grito provenía de lejos, se le oía bastante bien. El grito de Sakura parecía ser de regaño. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba Itachi con el, gracias a unos árboles, y por suerte tampoco se había dado cuenta del beso que pudo haber ocurrido hacía unos instantes entre ellos.

"será mejor que me valla, te veo luego, Naruto-kun"

"si, ya vete antes de que Sakura-chan te vea…" dijo el rubio en tono serio y con desgano por el rompimiento del emotivo momento.

Antes de retirarse del lugar, el pelinegro se inclinó para dar un tierno beso en la mejilla del ojiazul. Naruto solo volvió a sonrojarse pero se le notaba el miedo que sentía por ser descubierto por la pelirrosa.

"no hagas eso!" decía el rubio como si regañara a Itachi pero se escuchaba que lo decía algo fingido.

Acto seguido, el Uchiha da un gran salto hacía unos árboles cercanos perdiendo de la vista del rubio. Después, Naruto mira hacía su izquierda dándose cuenta de que la pelirrosa ya se encontraba a escasos metros de el. El su rostro se observan ese color azul característico de miedo.

"valla! Hasta que decidiste llegar!"

"perdón, Sakura-chan, es que tenía unos asuntos que atender y pues…me retrasé un poco…" decía el rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero aún con el color azul en su frente por el miedo.

"Como que te retrasaste un poco, si te retrasaste una hora…y yo que creía que el sensei era el único que llegaba tarde, nisiquiera Sasuke-kun ha llegado y eso es muy raro en el, estoy comenzando a preocuparme, quizá le sucedió algo malo, quizá está enfermo o algunos abusivos lo atacaron en el camino…o"

La pelirrosa sonaba con un tono de voz de histeria que no era cosa del otro mundo en ella. El rubio trató de calmarla.

"no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, nada de eso le pasó a Sasuke, el está bien pero mandó decir conmigo que no podía venir con nosotros el día de hoy"

"quee! Eso dijo? Y lo mandó a decir contigo?!"

"es que como el y yo somos nov…es que me lo encontré en el camino y me lo dijo…si, eso fue lo que pasó…" °pensando° "por poco le digo la verdad, que tonto soy"

"entonces eso fue lo que pasó, justo ahora que podía tener una misión a su lado después de estos tres años en su ausencia...ahora tendré que tener una misión solo contigo" la pelirrosa casi lloraba pero se le oía forzada y fingida.

"como te ha ido en tus entrenamientos de ninja médico que te da Tsunade-obachan?"

"he estado mejorando mucho" dijo la pelirrosa con gran entusiasmo.

"oye, Sakura-chan, tu sigues queriendo a Sasuke después de tres años de no verlo?"

"claro que lo sigo amando, eso ya lo sabes. No quiero herirte pero es que es la verdad. En serio que me da mucha pena afirmarte esto de nuevo por que no puedo olvidar lo que me dijiste hace más de dos años…"

FLASH BACK

"Sakura-chan, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo…"

"lo siento, pero aunque Sasuke-kun no está en esta aldea desde hace tiempo, sabes que lo sigo queriendo, y no puedo pensar en salir con alguien más que no sea el, aunque el no venga por ahora, yo se que algún día el regresará y ahora si haré todo lo posible por tenerlo a mi lado por siempre. Quizá esto te haga sentir mal o pienses que soy una tonta pero no puedo evitar sentir esto"

"pero, es que yo…te…"

"ya te dije que no…es mejor que no toquemos este tema de nuevo"

END FLASH BACK

"no te preocupes por todo lo que sucedió hace tiempo, cuando te pedí que salieras conmigo, eso ya no me afecta por que ahora quiero a otra persona, así que no estás hiriendo mis sentimientos. Por el momento lo que me preocupa es lo que tu sientas por él y lo que pueda herirte…" dijo el rubio con suma seriedad, algo que era un poco raro en él al mismo tiempo que era interrumpido por una incrédula Sakura.

"eso es cierto? Es verdad que ahora quieres a otra persona?" preguntó la pelirrosa con gran inquietud.

"bueno yo…"

"deja que adivine, se trata de Hinata…" preguntaba la pelirrosa de forma alegre.

"este…no, no es ella. De hecho es alguien de quien menos te puedas imaginar, pero no pienso decirte quien esa persona"

"pero por que no quieres decirme quien ese esa persona, no tiene nada de malo…"

"es que no sabría como lo tomarías, por que no es algo muy usual en esta aldea que de pronto me haya dado cuenta de quien he estado enamorado todo este tiempo. Pero ahora quiero que me respondas que qué es lo que sientes por Sasuke, no creo que sea el mismo amor que sentías por el hace más de 3 años…"

"Lo sigo amando como en el primer día en que lo vi…"

"disculpa que te lo diga pero creo que lo que sientes por el más bien es un capricho, yo se que no existen buenos motivos para decir que lo amas"

"pero que dices? Yo lo quiero, además tú no eres quien como para decirme eso, no tienes derecho a juzgar mis sentimientos" la pelirrosa se sentía muy molesta ante las palabras del rubio. Pero Naruto tenía razón en esto. Era cierto que ella no podía quererlo tanto como el mismo Naruto.

Fue entonces cuando ambos jóvenes escucharon la voz de su sensei que se acercaba a ellos.

"no pelees con Naruto, Sakura, el no lo dijo para molestarte, yo se que el se preocupa por ti"

"pero es que…"

"por que llegas tan tarde como siempre?" dijo el rubio a su maestro.

"es que me retrasé por que se me atravesaron unas chicas lindas y…"

"siempre con los mismos pretextos…" dijo enfadada Sakura.

"bueno, entonces comencemos con el entrenamiento para que hagas el examen de chuunin, Naruto" dijo Kakashi.

"pero no vas a preguntar por que no ha llegado Sasuke?"

"ah, no te preocupes por eso, me lo encontré en el camino y me dijo lo que pasaba y por que no iba a poder venir a la misión"

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde había transcurrido y el entrenamiento para el examen de chuunin de Naruto y Sakura había concluido por ese día. Era momento de que se retiraran a sus casas a descansar. La pelirrosa se despedía de Naruto y su sensei.

"nos vemos luego, pero en serio quiero que me digas quien es la persona a la que quieres ahora, Naruto, tal vez pueda ayudarte a conseguir que tu y ella sean novios, puedo darte muy buenos consejos."

"eh…gracias, creo que sería buena idea después de todo"

Sakura se alejaba del lugar haciendo un ademán de despedida dirigido a Kakashi y Naruto.

"Ahora que estamos tu y yo solos, quiero hablar contigo, Naruto, sobre tu relación recién iniciada con Sasuke"

Esto estremeció al rubio, su sensei lo decía en tono perturbador y como si fuera algo muy malo.

"que es lo que quieres decirme?"

"se que tu y el son pareja, pero también me di cuenta de algo más, de lo que ocurrió esta mañana con ese infeliz de Itachi. Cuando llegué mi di cuenta de que tu y él estaban demasiado cerca de besarse, quiero pensar que no ocurrió nada"

"entonces sabes lo que pasa con Sasuke, si, el y yo somos pareja desde ayer pero eso de que Itachi estaba conmigo si es verdad pero te aseguro que no sucedió nada entre nosotros, pero lo que me gustaría saber es como es que sabes que Sasuke y yo somos pareja, el te lo dijo?"

"no, yo solo me di cuenta de que entre ustedes había algo y lo sospeché así que se lo pregunté y el me dijo que era verdad, pero descuida, por que yo apoyo que ustedes dos sean novios, por que debo decirte a ti también que yo también tengo novio"

"queeee?! en serio? Eso nunca me lo imaginé de ti, y menos por que te la pasas leyendo ese libro escrito por Ero-senin, no se supone que tiene que ver con mujeres como las que Ero-senin acostumbra acosar?"

"leer este tipo de libros no tiene que ver, por que a mi me gusta leerlo y también soy homosexual"

"pero, entonces quien es tu pareja?"

"te daré una pista, recuerdas a tu profesor de la academia?"

"N-no me digas que…no me digas que… Iruka-sensei es tu…" el rubio había recibido una impresión muy grande al enterarse de todo esto.

"digamos que si…bueno, me tengo que ir, mañana te veo de nuevo, cuídate!" Acto seguido, el jounin salió del lugar escabulléndose entre los árboles sin dejar rastro y perdiéndose de la vista del ojiazul.

"espera, quiero platicar más contigo sobre esto" lo dicho por el Kitsune no fue obedecido.

Naruto comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa por las calles de la aldea. El sol se estaba ocultando y comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío. La gente comenzaba a regresar a sus hogares por lo que iba disminuyendo. El estómago de Naruto comenzaba a pedirle alimento por que no había comido desde la mañana cuando Itachi le había invitado a comer en el Ichiraku.

"waa! Me muero de hambre! Hacer tanto ejercicio y no comer me debilita mucho, espero que Sasuke ya haya regresado a casa y haya preparado algo para cenar por que me muero de hambre" el rubio hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y llegar hasta su casa. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que una de las luces se encontraba encendida por lo que era más lógico pensar que efectivamente su koibito se encontraba dentro del lugar.

"que bien, eso significa que Sasuke debe haber llegado ya!" el rubio se repuso de su fatiga y dio un salto para después echar a correr a toda velocidad dirigiéndose así a la entrada de su casa.

Al entrar, el ojiazul estaba a punto de dar un saludo a su koi pero al darse cuenta de que este se encontraba acostado en un sofá y con el control de la televisión entre sus manos, de detuvo. La televisión estaba encendida.

"que lindo se ve así, me causa mucha ternura, que bueno que no lo desperté"

El rubio comenzó a acercarse a su koibito hasta tocar su frente y acariciar su oscuro cabello.

"ya llegaste! Que bueno, te estaba esperando, perdón por quedarme dormido!" dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se despertaba aún con los ojos medio cerrados.

"te extrañé durante todo el día, no te preocupes, la misión no fue muy buena, fue como una de esas misiones que nos ponía Kakashi-sensei cuando nos graduamos de genin hace tres años, una misión tonta que consistía en salvar a las mascotas de una persona importante de la aldea"

"entonces no me perdí de algo bueno" el pelinegro se incorpora y atrae a Naruto hacía el tomándolo de la cintura y haciendo que este se siente junto a el.

El Kitsune no podía evitar sonrojarse. Pronto sintió como sus labios besaban a los de Sasuke, podía sentir de nuevo su cálida y deliciosa boca. Cuando al fin se soltaron, el rubio cuestiono de nuevo.

"no ibas a decirme a donde fuiste esta mañana?"

"tenía un asunto pendiente con alguien a quien no quiero recordar…"

"pero quien? Dijiste que me dirías"

"no te enojes conmigo pero, tenía que ir con Orochimaru por que el infeliz aún sigue vivo y ya no quiero que siga molestando para que me involucre con el de nuevo, el sabe que ya no dejaré de nuevo la aldea y más ahora que tengo un motivo muy importante para hacerlo"

Sasuke sonreía a su koibito. Después de esto, Naruto se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente y después volvió a besarlo en los labios.

"me da gusto que me digas eso, Sasu-chan, que digas que soy importante para ti"

"me da gusto a mi también que pueda confiar en que no te molestas por que haya tenido que ir a ver a Orochimaru, así que debo confesarte también que el me… que…el me…el me acosaba, quería que yo cayera en sus manos, quería abusar de mi. Muchas veces trató de violarme, quería que me acostara con el, pero más que nada me causaba una gran repugnancia, creo que más que nada era eso lo que quería de mí…más que ser un simple cuerpo sustituto para sus planes contra la aldea"

"que? El quería abusar de ti? Pero no lo logró, verdad?"

"claro que no, solo me tocaba de manera descarada pero nunca logró nada, yo nunca se lo permití…" el pelinegro sentía como una opresión en su pecho al recordar esto.

"no te preocupes, Sasuke, no me importa lo que haya pasado por que ahora te tengo aquí"

"sabes por que impedí a toda costa que el no abusara de mi? Por que yo siempre he querido que tu seas el primero en mi vida, quiero tener mi primera vez contigo, entregarme a ti…"

El pelinegro volvía a unir sus labios con los de su amado Kitsune. El momento era muy pasional. Los dos chicos seguían sentados en aquel sofá. Después volvieron a separarse.

"oye, Sasuke, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero se que te vas a poner furioso cuando te lo diga por que…"

"de que se trata como para que me moleste tanto?"

"es que, lo que pasa es que, tu hermano y yo nos vimos en la mañana y…"

"que dices? Ese infeliz está en la aldea?! Maldito, como se atreve a regresar a la aldea?! No te hizo nada?!" el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar y estaba muy molesto. En sus ojos se proyectaba el sharingan y sus ceños se fruncían. Daba miedo a Naruto ver como su koibito se ponía así de furioso y no se quería imaginar como sería si se enterara de los besos que se dieron entre él e Itachi.

"cálmate, te dije que ibas a ponerte furioso, por eso no quería decírtelo"

"es que el solo escuchar su nombre me causa rabia, no se como el muy sin vergüenza se atreve a regresar después del daño que hizo, pero aún no entiendo muy bien eso de que el y tu se vieron, si ese imbécil te hizo algo, no se lo voy a perdonar…"

"no te preocupes, el no me hizo nada, solo me invitó a comer ramen y no pude rechazar su in…"

El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido por una violenta reacción de su koi. Sasuke se veía más molesto al escuchar decir esto de parte de Naruto. Todo esto fue la causa de que Sasuke se separara de su koibito empujándolo hacía un costado de forma algo violenta.

"entonces aceptaste su invitación de ir a comer al Ichiraku? No te hizo nada? Debiste haberte alejado de él, eres un tonto, no te vuelvas a acercar a él…"

"no, el no me hizo nada, comimos en el ichiraku y platicamos, nada más hicimos eso y luego el se fue…y"

El pelinegro estaba tan molesto que dudaba en lanzar un golpe a Naruto. Pero no lo hizo al mirarlo a los ojos. Fue entonces como se tranquilizó un poco. No quería causar mayor temor al rubio.

°pensando° ahora recuerdo, mi hermano me dijo alguna vez que el también estaba interesado en Naruto, pero no dejaré que me quite ahora a mi Kitsune, no dejaré que vuelva a hacerme daño"

"No me gusta que actúes de esa forma tan violenta conmigo, no te preocupes por algo así, yo no veo malas intenciones cuando el me habla, además yo no dejaría que le me hiciera algo" decía el rubio

°pensando° "claro que no te hará daño a ti, por que le maldito está interesado en ti, le gustas, al que haría daño sería a mi"

Sin pronunciar más palabras, Sasuke comienza a abrazar a Naruto con fuerza como si se aferrara a el. Pronto, el rubio vio que una lágrima rodaba por le mejilla del pelinegro.

"que te sucede? Por que te sietes así por lo que te dije?"

"no es algo importante, no me gustaría que por culpa de mi hermano pierda de nuevo a un ser querido, por eso te exijo que no vuelvas a verlo."

"bueno, está bien, si no te molesta, iré a preparar la cena por que me muero de hambre"

"no te preocupes, yo te preparé la cena, hice ramen para ti por que es lo que más te gusta"

"en verdad hiciste ramen para la cena?!" el rubio se entusiasmó mucho al escuchar eso y se levantó del sofá tomando de la mano a su koibito y dirigiéndose hacía la cocina.

"no se si sea el tipo de ramen que esperas pero lo hice por que quería darte ese gusto"

"se ve delicioso! Gracias, muchas gracias, Sasuke" decía el rubio al momento que levantaba la tapa del recipiente que contenía el ramen.

"que bueno que te de gusto, entonces comamos juntos" decía el pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era más tarde y los dos chicos habían terminado su cena. Al parecer a Naruto le había gustado mucho el ramen preparado por Sasuke.

Ambos se disponían a dormir tras una confortante ducha en la que también habían tomado juntos y donde también se había extasiado al encontrarse desnudos bajo el agua de la regadera.

Ya estando acostados en la cama y cuando se disponían a dormir, el pelinegro no dejaba de reflexionar en lo que había sucedido en ese día con el sannin al que había servido por 3 años.

"oyasumi, Sasu-chan" decía el rubio y después lo besó en los labios.

"tu también, Naru-chan"

Una vez apagada la luz de la habitación, el ojiazul se quedó profundamente dormido ya que pese a que su misión había sido fácil, también había sido bastante cansada y eso lo agotó mucho.

Por su parte, el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar y no podía conciliar el sueño.

°pensando° "aún no sé bien que es lo que tengo que hacer con respecto a lo que me dijo Orochimaru, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no volveré a ser objeto de…"

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado, no muy lejos de la casa del rubio y ahora también de Sasuke, se encontraba Itachi dentro de una descuidada habitación, pensativo y recostado sobre una cama. El pelinegro trataba de dormir también pero al igual que su hermano, no podía dormir. Se encontraba vestido con una camisa sin mangas por el intenso calor que había en la habitación. Aquel cuarto lo rentaba desde hacía unos días y es era el motivo por el cual también no tenía muchas cosas dentro de la habitación, solo su cama y un mueble en donde yacía su tan acostumbrado traje negro de Akatsuki. Pero eso no era todo lo que guardaba el pelinegro en su habitación ya que además poseía unas cuantas fotografías de la persona a la que amaba que no era otro que Naruto, y las había sacado sin que el Kitsune se diera cuenta.

Desde hacía muchos años que lo deseaba tanto como su hermano y ahora se lamentaba que el rubio fuera pareja de Sasuke. Pero Itachi no se daría por vencido por que sabía ser muy capaz de seducir al ojiazul.

°pensando° rayos! Ese Naruto realmente me gusta mucho, no se como puedo quererlo tanto y no poder tenerlo a mi lado, aunque por lo menos ya he logrado besarlo, por el es que no he buscado a otra persona, por que me vuelve loco de solo tenerlo presente tan de cerca – el pelinegro pasa uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios- no puedo olvidar sus labios besar los míos, además el me correspondió y su actitud tan intimidada, eso me da muestras de que no está tan seguro de querer a mi tonto hermanito. Maldito Sasuke! como puede ser que el tenga a Naruto, seguro que ahora mismo lo tiene entre sus brazos y seguro que debe estar durmiendo a su lado, pero ya verás, hermanito, ya verás como Naruto es quien cae a mis pies. Te será infiel y conmigo y eso te va a doler más que nada.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que Itachi por fin concilió el sueño. Dentro de sus sueños pudo ver algunas escenas en donde el y Naruto se encontraban juntos, no podía ver muy bien el lugar pero parecía ser una gran casa con unas cuantas habitaciones que tenían las puertas abiertas.

De pronto, sentía como el Kitsune se acercaba a el pero esta ves se le notaba más dispuesto que las veces en que lo había visto. El rubio vestía con un pantalón algo ajustado de color negro y con una camisa con unos tres botones sin abrochar y sin su banda protectora de la frente. Realmente se veía muy atractivo vestido de esta forma y eso volvía loco al pelinegro que lo observaba divertido y extasiado. Después, Itachi escuchaba que el rubio le decía algo pero no reconocía bien lo que este trataba de decir pues parecía como hipnotizado ante tal belleza y sensualidad al hablar. Este Naruto que el pelinegro tenía cerca era mucho más cambiado al normal. Pero lo disfrutaba mucho. Después sintió como el ojiazul le comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa también al pelinegro y acto seguido comenzaba a besar sus labios de forma muy pasional.

Itachi estaba estremecido pero seguía el juego al rubio que era su koibito en su sueño. Después de esto, el pelinegro había sido despojado de su camisa y al darse cuenta de que el ojiazul también lo estaba lo hacía pensar que posiblemente llegarían a algo más.

El contacto de su piel desnuda con la de él lo excitaba.

"me encantas" decía el Kitsune con voz baja y de manera muy sensual.

"tu a mi también me encantas, por eso quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre…te amo, Naruto" respondía Itachi con dificultad por lo extasiado que se encontraba.

"eres mejor que Sasuke, me gustas más, pareces ser más maduro en todo esto" hablaba el rubio.

Naruto había acorralado al pelinegro hacía la pared, lo volvía a besar en los labios de forma desenfrenada y lo condujo hacía donde se encontraba una cama dentro de la misma habitación. Pero Itachi dio un giro al momento de caer ambos a la cama siendo este quien había quedado encima del rubio. Por un momento se dejaron de besar pero después de mirarse a los ojos por unos instantes, volvían a unir sus bocas. Estar en aquella posición hacía que sus miembros se encontraran y friccionaran causándoles deliciosos gemidos ahogados por el beso que aún no terminaba de consumarse.

La forma de actuar del pelinegro se hizo más violenta al momento de bajar el cierre del pantalón del Kitsune y más al momento de quitárselo. Ahora el rubio se encontraba en boxer. A Itachi le encantaba observar como su koibito podía contrastar tan bien esa cara angelical con esa sensualidad derrochada.

El pelinegro hizo lo mismo de quitarse el pantalón lo más pronto posible. Itachi quería sentir más de cerca de su amado Kitsune y pronto. Tenerlo tan cerca le causaba más éxtasis. Antes de quitarle también el boxer a Naruto, el rubio sintió como la mano del pelinegro entraba dentro del boxer y tocaba su miembro causando que el gemido que daba se hiciera sonar más fuerte por la habitación.

"te…t-te amo… Naruto…" decía el Uchiha en un hilo de voz por los jadeos.

"también yo, me fascinas…" decía con suma dificultad por lo extasiado que se encontraba.

"deseo que tu y yo lo hagamos, deseo que seas el primero…" hablaba el ojiazul retorciéndose de placer.

"quieres que lo haga?"

"si, hazlo!..."

Después de esto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban completamente desnudos. De esta forma, el rubio se encontraba más vulnerable a Itachi. El ojiazul sintió como el pelinegro colocaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros para que así pudiera entrar dentro de el. Debido la intensa excitación, ambos se encontraban sudando bastante. Pronto llegarían al clímax. Pero justo cuando Itachi estaba dispuesto a iniciar, el sueño se terminó.

Sintiendo una gran frustración, Itachi abría los ojos por el rayo molesto del sol que lo deslumbraba. Pero pese a que el sueño no había concluido, se sentía bien por que dentro del sueño había logrado estar tan cerca de poseer a Naruto.

"te amo, Naruto, te aseguro que pronto serás mío, y mi sueño que acabo de tener será una realidad" decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver una de las fotografías donde aparecía el rubio.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa del Naruto y Sasuke, los dos chicos se encontraban terminando su desayuno. Ambos se disponían a ir hacía el llamado de la godaime que los citaba para la misión que desempeñarían para concluir con su examen de chuunin. Una vez más, el pelinegro había sido quien preparara el desayuno lo que hacía sentir muy bien a su koibito.

"que bien! de nuevo el desayuno que preparaste estuvo delicioso, a pesar de que no se me da mucho comer cosas dulces, pero me gustó mucho como contrastó con los ingredientes que usaste, me alegra que tu y yo seamos…" Pero el rubio no terminó la frase por que el pelinegro lo interrumpió hablando de manera tierna.

"si, tu y yo somos pareja, además disfruto mucho hacer el desayuno. Pero será mejor que nos demos prisa por que seguro que la godaime nos está esperando y creo que ya llevamos algunos minutos de retraso, todo por tu culpa…" decía el pelinegro y miraba a su koibito con una mirada divertido.

"vamos! Es que quería volver a bañarme contigo" contestaba el Kitsune con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ante esto, Sasuke pudo notar como el Kitsune no había cambiado mucho sus rasgos infantiles. Era algo que le gustaba mucho de el, su rostro de ingenuidad.

"y no te imaginas cuanto disfruto estar a tu lado como en esos momentos" sonreía el pelinegro y después recogió los platos de la mesa llevándolos hacía el fregadero de la cocina.

"pero, déjame decirte que aún no me acostumbro a que me trates de esa manera tan...dulce por que hacía unas semanas que eras todavía algo frío conmigo" decía el ojiazul

"no te gusta que te trate así? Pero se supone que eres mi koibito" el pelinegro se acerca a Naruto y le besa en la mejilla pero sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan peculiar.

"no es que no me guste, sino que me siento un tanto raro por el cambio de tu actitud tan repentina. En verdad que me gusta que me trates así, aunque desde el día en que regresaste te noté más cercano a mi y más amable, quizá eso fue lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de que te quería desde hace tiempo, desde antes de que te fueras de la aldea."

Al terminar de llevar los platos al fregadero, el pelinegro y el Kitsune se dispusieron a salir de la casa. Una vez estando afuera, en el camino sentían como una especie de atracción por tomarse de la mano pero sabían que aún no era el momento adecuado para que lo demostraran en público.

"no me toques la mano de esa forma, Sasuke, recuerda que nadie debe saber lo nuestro, y menos si alguno de nuestros amigos nos ve"

"es que no puedo evitarlo"

"pero debes de hacerlo, si alguien llega a enterarse, podrían perjudicarnos"

"bueno, creo que tienes un poco de razón"

"oye, por cierto, me gustaría saber que si a ti te gustaría que…tu y yo…hiciéramos…eso, ya sabes…" el rubio decía con suma timidez y dificultad y acto seguido sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo.

"te refieres a…hacerlo?" dijo el pelinegro y también sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"si, me refiero a eso…pero, no quería preguntarte, es solo que" el sonrojo del rubio se hacía mayor por que decide voltear hacía otro lado para que su koibito no notara su color tan rojo.

"sabes que a mi me gustaría que fueras el primero pero tu me dijiste que no pensáramos en eso por el momento, no se a que viene esa pregunta ahora"

"es que, es solo que…" el rubio seguía teniendo una gran timidez.

Aunque en realidad, lo que Naruto quería preguntarle era algo que diera referencias a que lo que había dicho Itachi, con respecto a que Sasuke solo quería acostarse con el era cierto, pero le daba demasiada pena y temor preguntar de una forma tan directa un asunto como ese a su koibito.

°pensando° no puede ser que dude en lo que me dijo Itachi sobre Sasuke, será mejor que deje esa idea atrás.

"mira, ya llegamos a la oficina de la godaime" decía el pelinegro.

"espero que la misión no sea muy complicada, aunque teniéndote cerca, será muy emocionante, no conozco como ha sido tu progreso en las peleas, desde que llegaste no te he visto involucrado en otra. Cuando te fuiste, la misiones a las que iba eran en su mayoría inútiles y no dejaba de pensar en que tenía que ir a buscarte" el rubio se sonroja de nuevo.

"en serio, pensabas eso?"

Ambos chicos se decidían a entrar a las instalaciones cuando, para su sorpresa se encontraba un chico pelirrojo a las afueras de la oficina.

"mira Sasuke, es Gaara! Que estará haciendo aquí? tenía tiempo que no lo veía, se nota que ha crecido bastante, cambió mucho"

"es cierto, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa…" al parecer por el comentario del rubio, Sasuke se había puesto algo celoso aunque no quería aceptarlo. Le molestaba que su koibito se expresara así del chico pelirrojo a quien también veía como una amenaza para el. El pelinegro comienza a caminar a prisa hacía adentro del la oficina tomando de la mano a Naruto para llevarlo también.

"espera un momento, no tienes por que llevarme de esa manera, además iba a ir a saludar a Gaara" dijo un molesto rubio al mismo tiempo que se zafaba de Sasuke.

"y por que habías de saludarlo, no ves que tenemos prisa?" el pelinegro también estaba molesto.

"para tu información, el es uno de mis mejores amigos, tu no lo sabes, pero desde que te fuiste, el y yo hemos convivido más de lo que te imaginas, me parece un gran amigo y puedo ir a saludarlo cuando quiera" el semblante del ojiazul daba algo de miedo.

"no quiero que vallas a saludar a tu "amiguito" por que tenemos prisa y no quiero discutir por esto"

"iré a saludarlo y nada más, por que tu serás mi novio pero no mi dueño, y tampoco quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto" después de esto y rápidamente, el Kitsune se aleja con enfado hacía donde estaba su amigo pelirrojo dejando a un celoso y molesto Sasuke.

"hola! Gaara" decía el rubio con una cambiada expresión en la cara que mostraba una sonrisa.

El chico pelirrojo se encontraba distraído en este momento y al escuchar la voz del rubio saludarle, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse al momento de mirarlo a los ojos.

"h-hola! tenía tiempo que no te veía" dijo el pelirrojo.

"si, tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos, veo que has crecido bastante, por que ya eres más alto que yo, además te ves muy bien con esa ropa"

"en serio piensas eso de mi?" el pelirrojo se sonroja más.

"bueno, solo venía a saludarte, me dio gusto verte de nuevo, ojalá que un día de estos podamos platicar un rato"

Desde unos metros más adelante, Sasuke los había visto. Sentía muchos celos de que Naruto hubiera saludado al pelirrojo y aún más cuando este le dijo sobre su relación de amistad.

"bueno, está bien, a mi también me gustaría pasar un rato contigo, espero que sea en un día de estos" el pelinegro agacha ligeramente la cabeza para evitar que Naruto notara su sonrojo.

Era totalmente evidente que el pelirrojo quería a Naruto. Lo quería desde hacía 3 años, después de aquella pelea en la que Orochimaru había asesinado al sandaime. Fue la primera persona que logró reconocerlo y que pasó las mismas vivencias y rechazos y que por ende lo comprendía bien. Pero desde el tiempo en que Sasuke había partido, su acercamiento con el Kitsune había sido mayor.

El rubio se aleja haciendo un ademán de despedida. Ahora trataba de alcanzar a su koibito que se veia bastante molesto.

"lo ves? Eso fue todo, ahora vallamos con Tsunade-obachan"

"no me agrada ese tipo"

"vamos! No te pongas celoso por algo así, sabes que soy tu novio por que te quiero…baka" sonreía el ojiazul.

"no estoy celoso, por que habría de estarlo?"

"estas celoso, je, je" el rubio le decía divertido y fastidiándolo.

Una vez estando dentro de la oficina, Tsunade se encontraba sentada como le es costumbre y con Shizune a un lado sosteniendo a Ton-Ton. La mirada de la sanin era seria y algo tétrica. Causaba miedo, pero lo cierto era que estaba preocupada por lo que su antiguo compañero de equipo le había dicho levantando sospechas.

"que sucede, Tsunade-obachan? Por que estás tan seria?" dijo el rubio.

"quería preguntarles algo"

"algo? De que se trata?" decía el pelinegro.

"me gustaría saber sobre lo que tienen que ver ustedes dos…es algo que me preocupa"

Al escuchar decir esto a la godaime, ambos chicos sintieron un gran miedo de que ella se molestara con ellos si es que ya estaba enterada de su relación.

"suceder? A que te refieres exactamente, Tsunade-sama?" dijo Sasuke

"que tu y Naruto…"

-CONTINUARA-

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! es espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n. Wa, por que siempre me han de salir tan largos?. Pero pese a eso traté de hacerlo más largo pero es que estoy muerta de cansancio y además ya se me fue un poco la inspiración. Por lo del lemon, ahora si espero que pronto pueda escribir más lemon por que quiero que la historia se desarrolle un poco mejor. Valla! Mi pervertida e hiperactiva mente no deja de funcionar aun con tanto sueño n.nU. Sigo creyendo que este fic es tonto pero ustedes son quienes opinan y yo sigo escribiendo, bueno, no es precisamente creo que sea tonto sino que me da pena publicarlo. Por cierto, y casi termino el capítulo 5, así que no creo tardar en actualizar.

_**En el próximo capítulo:** no tengo cabeza para pensar ahorita, pero las cosas se ponen más emocionantes. Naruto e Itachi tendrán más y mejores encuentros (saben a que me refiero, je ¬.¬). Se sabrá más sobre Sasuke y sobre sus años de ausencia. Ahora si hay intervención de Ino y de la basura rosada y Hinata estará un poco más dispuesta. Mayor y mejor intervención de Gaara. Muchas cosas más y por supuesto más lemon. _

Como estoy muy cansada solo les escribo estos n.nU

**Hinata:** significa soleada o rayos de sol

**Ino:** jabalí (tal vez por eso le dicen Ino-cerda)

**Neji:** tornillo

**Iruka:** delfín y su apellido **Umino:** significa "de mar", por que umi es mar.

**Kurenai:** significa rojo, tal vez el nombre de ella se debe a que tiene ojos color rojo.

Weno, ni mi pervertida e hiperactiva mente no puede más, así que los demás se los debo para la próxima n.nU.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí les respondo los review con la poca energía que me queda n.n.U.

**kikimaru: **Hola! que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que también te guste este y espero recibir un review tuyo por que ya sabes que eso es lo que me levanta el animo n.n. Pues eso de que el Kitsune le oculte a su amado sasu que anda viéndose con su hermano a mi tampoco me parece muy bien pero es lo que le da una buena trama a la historia y pues ni hablar, aunque déjame decirte que si le ha dicho pero no le ha dicho lo del beso que hubo entre los dos (es lógico que no le diga, ya me lo imagino diciendo "oye, sabes? Me besé con tu hermano" n.nU). Yo también preferiría que naru se quedara con Itachi pero todavía no se. Pues todavía no se como usar a Gaara para esta historia pero lo pensaré muy bien por que quiero darle un papel estelar. Nos leemos luego y Kioskete kudasai!

**Nekoi: **gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior y te agradezco mucho el review que me dejaste n.n. también gracias por decir que este fic sigue siendo tan bueno como en un principio, después de todo ustedes son quienes tienen la opinión y las que hacen que este fic pueda continuar (además de mi pervertida mente ò.ó je) pues como dices que te dan tantas ganas de leer este fic pues aquí está la actualización y espero que también te guste. Tienes razón en eso de que a Sasuke no le va muy bien eso de ser tan dulce pero es una de sus estrategias para que su querido Kitsune caiga a sus pies, je, je. Ah si! eso de que a penas tienen un día de ser novios y ya quiere tirárselo también me parece algo precipitado pero como ya sabes, Sasuke desea a naru desde hace ya tres años, te imaginas! Tanto tiempo y no ha logrado nada! Pero en fin. Si te quedaste con las ganas de más lemon, no te preocupes por que mi mente no deja de procesar imágenes así por lo que no dudes en que pronto habrá más lemon, jo, jo. A mi también me gusta más la pareja conformada por Kakashi Obito y la verdad nunca le he encontrado sentido a la otra pareja ¬.¬ (Kakashi Iruka) es una pena que Obito ya se haya muerto, se podría hacer muy buen yaoi con el n.n. Si! Itachi ya salió y si va a confundir mucho al Kitsune pero espera lo que pasará, quizá sea el quien el primero en llevárselo a la…ejem, creo que mejor no te echo a perder la sorpresa (si es que me decido). Bueno, me despido y Kyoskete kudasai!

**Kotoko Lee:** Hola! que bueno que hayas leído el capítulo anterior y gracias por el review que me mandaste. No, no tardaste tanto tiempo en leer, yo fui quien tardó en actualizar pero aquí tienes ya el siguiente capítulo y espero que también te haya gustado. Gracias por decir que eres una de las personas que leerá este fic sin importar lo que tarde en actualizar por que aunque prometa que actualizaré rápido no se si podré cumplirlo u.uU pero bueno. Entonces espera lo que pasará entre el pequeño Kitsune y su amante? Es que todavía no se como desarrollar bien la historia por que tengo muchas ideas en mente pero te aseguro que cada vez estarás más intrigada por que habrá celos por parte de Sasuke, y Naruto se confundirá con lo que siente por Itachi y a Gaara todavía no sé como usarlo para este fic pero espero que sea algo bueno. Por lo de matar o no a la maestra, pues me gustaría hacerlo como en Elfen lied, a veces me lo imagino por que deberás que me cae mal, además me daba física y solo se la pasa diciendo la palabra "si" (pasé química pero la muy maldita me reprobó en física por no entregar un diskette con información de física). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y manda otro review, si? Ja nee n.n.

**Daniela: **que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el fic, gracias por tu review, aquí ya está la actualización (no se si haya sido tan pronto como esperabas n.n) que bien que te guste el itaxnaru y ya ves que intenté que el capítulo fuera igual de largo que el anterior. Espero que este también te guste y ojalá que mandes otro review. Nos vemos, kyoskete kudasai!

**fuu-chan: **hola! gracias por decir que este fic está quedando muy bien y por decir que escribo muy bien, realmente me halagas. Mi pareja favorita de esta serie también es sasunaru pero últimamente me he obsesionado por darle celos a Sasuke con su hermanito, es que también me gusta mucho el itanaru y soy muy mala por que los hago sufrir (wajaja ò.ó) y perdón por dejarte tan intrigada (y además tardo en actualizar ¬.¬) pero ya sabes, las historias deben de quedarse así. Te agradezco que digas ser una de las seguidoras de este fic n.nU y eso de que naru e Itachi andan por ahí besándose a espaldas de sasu y cuando este se entere, bueno ya verás que sorpresas habrá en futuros capítulos que serán largos por petición tuya y de las demás. Si! gaa-chan apareció, pero todavía no sé que papel desempeñará exactamente O.o. weno, me despido y ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo para recibir otro review tuyo. Dewa mata!

**Ouka Sasaki: **gracias por leer el fic, que bueno que te haya gustado y que me digas que nunca está de más abusar del yaoi n.nU es que creo que las cosas no deben de precipitarse demasiado, yo misma también me desespero por que mis ideas de yaoi y de lemon no me dejan en paz pero tengo que aguantarme para que esta historia ya tenga un desarrollo mejor y así pueda haber más lemon, por eso te prometo que habrá más lemon como lo pides n.nU. Hablando de eso del ramen que come naru, bueno pues ni yo misma me lo creo pero tenía que escribir algo así, siendo su koibito el que le preparó el desayuno no podía decir algo mejor, es cierto de eso de que el ramen para el es lo mejor (wa, ramen, momento!...mejor dejo de pensar en ramen o voy a babear) si, el ramen es lo mejor para naru pero ahora tener a su koibito preparando el desayuno de vez en cuando es mucho mejor (wa, me vienen más ideas yaoi °¬°) weno, te dejo y no dejes de soñar con el yaoi. Sayonara!

**AgataBlack: **Hola! que bien que hayas leído el fic y que me hayas dejado un review. Eso de que naru sea infiel si es raro pero algo tenía que hacer, mi mente pervertida de yaoi no me deja en paz, tenía que hacer sufrir a algún personaje y que mejor que darle celos a sasu (teniendo una mente como la mía, el pelinegro no iba a lograr las cosas tan fácil, wajaja, y eso que es de mis personajes favoritos ò.ó) además también me gusta mucho la pareja itanaru y ya que naru y sasu ya son novios pues no me quedaba de otra, además creo que este le da una buena trama al fic, bueno, espera las sorpresas que habrá, je, je. Gaara también tendrá que ver con los celos de sasu por que tal vez lo use como una pareja de naru, si creo que es lo más probable n.nU "Kirai: si, yo tuve toda la culpa, naru, pero no me importa, además no será tan fácil que tu relación con sasu y tu vuelva a ser la misma, ja, ja, ja". Aquí está la actualización, espero no tardar en subir el próximo capítulo. Espero recibir otro review.

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: **Hola! espero que te encuentres con bien y te agradezco el review que me dejas. Que bueno que te guste como está quedando el fic. A mi también me está obsesionando la pareja itanaru pero este fic sigue siendo sasunaru. El gaanaru también me gusta (desde el capítulo en que ellos dos pelean y cuentas que ambos estuvieron solos y fueron rechazados cuando eran pequeños T.T) me parece una pareja linda n.n y no te preocupes por que el gaasasu no me gusta, nisiquiera le encuentro mucho sentido al igual que kakairu yo también prefiero el kakaobi. Además no es fácil encontrar a otra pareja para sasu pero en cambio para naru, hay tantas (babeo) y también soy de las que le gustan las parejas raras pero esa de kankugaa no la había imaginado O.o. Bueno, eso de que Jiraiya y Tsunade exageren pues te afirmo que no es así, tal vez no leíste muy bien n.nU ji,ji, Jiraiya no lo acepta muy bien por que el es un hombre al que le gustan mucho las mujeres (bueno, en otras palabras, mujeriego u.u) pero eso ya lo sabes así que por eso el cree que no es muy buena idea que dos hombres vivan juntos, por que piensa que sus subordinados deben actuar como el (buscar mujeres) y por parte de Tsunade, ella no lo sabe aún, no se ha imaginado siquiera que entre estos dos exista algo así, no piensa en que puedan ser novios solo cree que andan en malos pasos o algo así, pero no te preocupes por que ella si los aceptará bien, a ella no le importa si son una pareja de dos hombres n.nU, de hecho los va a poyar cuando se entere. Si hago doujinshis en una convención de comics pero todavía no he tenido tiempo de hacer uno de sasunaru (y la fecha está cerca, wa) pero ahora si me voy a poner a dibujarla, es que la escuela y todo eso no me deja tiempo. En la última convención todavía no veía la serie (en Mayo) y mi amiga Alexai (la encargada) me enseñó uno de esta pareja pero como todavía no la conocía, nisiquiera lo vi ¬.¬ pero ahora me arrepiento T.T por que a ella solo la veo cada convención (mayo-Noviembre). Pero me voy a poner a dibujarla, lo prometo. Me despido y ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo para recibir otro review tuyo. Espero poder mandarte un dibujo de esta pareja. Kyoskete kudasai!

**Laugoth:** hola! pues ya tienes aquí la actualización, como ves no tardé muchos meses en actualizar y traté de hacerlo igual de largo (hasta yo misma me infarto nada más de darme cuenta de cuanto escribo) .Te agradezco que me digas que tiene un contenido muy bueno que además es adictivo (en serio? O.O) Espero que este capítulo también te guste y onegai manda otro review, je. Kyoskete kudasai!

**Hibary Hiwatari:** gomen, gomen es que me equivoqué en el nombre por que andaba de prisas y no leí bien el nombre. Weno espero que no te importe mucho u aquí ya tienes la actualización del fic. No te preocupes por que Hikaru me ataque por que soy ninja (tengo mi banda protectora de Konoha que compré). Leeré tu fic cuando actualices y si ya actualizaste perdón pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo (tengo que asistir a la convención de comics y ponerme a dibujar en mi stand de yaoi u.uU) espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también y ojalá que mandes otro review. Kioskete kudasai!

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Si, se nota que me quedaba poca energía ¬.¬, es que gomen pero soy tan hiperactiva que se me da escribir tanto. Bueno, ya me voy por que creo que ya me excedí en escribir n.n. Este capítulo lo escribí desde hace una semana pero no tenía internet. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible. Ahora, voy a dormir, Kiaa!.

Ja nee, kyoskete kudasai!.

Atte. Kirai Yami Asakura n.n


	5. La primera vez

**El deseo de un ninja**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Parejas:**

SasukexNaruto

ItachixNaruto

GaaraxNaruto (ya salió otra, aunque después puede salir alguna otra O.o) やおい

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Estúpido fic ¬.¬…

Ah! Si ya estoy aquí y GOMEN NASAY por tardar tanto! (soy una mentirosa al decir que no tardaré)

Hola! mi pervertida mente está de regreso y aquí me tienen de nuevo escribiéndoles el siguiente capítulo de este fic que por lo que he notado les gusta bastante y por eso agradezco de nuevo todos los review que se molestan en dejarme (me hacen tan feliz, lloro por eso T.T) aunque ya dije que no pienso actualizar si no me mandan más de 7 review, entendido?. Weno, espero que este capítulo también les guste por que en este se desata una mejor trama y no me importa que quieran asesinarme o algo así por que en serio que todo lo que tengo en la cabeza es fuerte, por que les digo que habrá violaciones, infidelidades, batallas, etc (creo que si me van a matar x.x) aunque muchas de las ideas sobre estos siguientes capítulos me ayudó una amiga por que suelo ser muy estúpida a veces. Bueno las dejo leer, disfrútenlo.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

"_que sucede, Tsunade-bachan? Por que estás tan seria?" dijo el rubio._

"_quería preguntarles algo"_

"_algo? De que se trata?" decía el pelinegro._

"_me gustaría saber sobre lo que tienen que ver ustedes dos…es algo que me preocupa"_

_Al escuchar decir esto a la godaime, ambos chicos sintieron un gran miedo de que ella se molestara con ellos si es que ya estaba enterada de su relación._

"_suceder? A que te refieres exactamente, Tsunade-sama?" dijo Sasuke_

"_que tu y Naruto…"_

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 5: **La primera vez

Los dos jóvenes ninjas se encontraban petrificados en aquella oficina de la godaime. Ninguno de los dos sabía que razón explicar para la pregunta que les cuestionaba la rubia mujer. La sanin se encontraba mirándolos fijamente con una mirada que podía cuasar miedo a cualquiera y además ellos dos sabían perfectamente de lo que podría tratarse.

"me gustaría saber lo que el idota de Jiraiya quiso decirme con que andan en asuntos raros- decía la sanin a los asustados chicos".

"es que lo que pasa es que…°pensando° entonces ese maldito de Ero-senin le dijo todo lo que le confié sobre mi relación con Sasuke, me las va pagar! Ahora el problema es que vamos a decirle a la anciana Tsunade...lo que pasa es que nosotros…"

El rubio estaba apunto de afirmar a la godaime que en verdad sostenía una relación de más que amistad con el pelinegro pero justo en ese instante es interrumpido por el Uchiha.

"para empezar, que es exactamente lo que dijo Jiraiya-san?"

"bueno, en realidad no me dijo nada, solo me dijo que les preguntara sobre las cosas raras en que andaban ustedes, eso es verdad?" contestó la rubia mujer.

"pero, entonces que es lo que en realidad piensas sobre eso?" respondió el pelinegro.

"por el modo en que lo dijo Jiraiya, me hace pensar que están haciendo algo malo"

"no, te equivocas, Sasuke y yo no andamos haciendo algo malo" habló el ojiazul.

Ambos chicos sentían un gran alivio de saber que la godaime no sabía nada sobre su relación.

"pero respóndanme, por que ustedes dos viven juntos?" decía la sanin aún sin imaginarse que esos dos eran pareja.

"ah, eso…es que…" el rubio dudaba sobre que responder "eso no es verdad, nosotros no vivimos juntos, de ninguna manera viviría con alguien como él" Naruto hablaba con su característico nerviosismo.

"es cierto, cree acaso que yo viviría con Naruto nisiquiera me llevo bien con el- decía el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una mirada fija y discreta a su koibito para que este le siguiera el juego. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida que las dos mujeres no pudieron notar.

"deja de mirarme así, Sasuke-baka!" contestaba el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Además tenía las manos sudorosas "ya bastante tengo con cumplir con una misión hoy contigo, creo que después de todo estuve mejor sin ti durante estos tres años que te fuiste de la aldea". El ojiazul se cruza de brazos pero era demasiado evidente su sonrojo en la cara.

"en serio?-decía la rubia godaime con sarcasmo- entonces por que estabas tan desesperado por encontrar a Sasuke durante todo ese tiempo? A caso ya se te olvidó que decías muchas excusas cada vez que te mandaba a una misión por que decías que era más importante ir a buscar a tu amigo?"

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse más ante las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia mujer por que aunque tratara de disimular que siempre estuvo interesado en su compañero de equipo le era inevitable.

Naruto se sonrojaba más al voltear a ver a su koibito que lo miraba asombrado. El pelinegro también se había sonrojado y pensaba.

"eso es verdad? en verdad se preocupaba por mi desde que partí de la aldea?"

Tsunade los miraba y por su mente se había comenzado a formular una idea de que esos dos no se llevaban tan mal como trataban de hacerle creer pero aún no pensaba en nada más que una buena amistad cultivada por los.

Después de intercambiar miradas por unos segundos, el rubio giró la cabeza un poco.

"Sasuke-baka!"

"bueno, ya está bien de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que quiso decirme Jiraiya?!" decía la rubia mujer en tono de voz mayor.

"la verdad es que…" el rubio se puso nervioso de nuevo.

El ojiazul fue interrumpido por su koibito.

"si se refiere a que nosotros dos vivimos juntos, la verdad es que si es cierto. Estábamos tratando de ocultártelo pero creo que es mejor que te diga la verdad para evitar que pienses mal de nosotros. Realmente no se que hay de malo en eso. Lo hemos decidido así por que los dos somos huérfanos y es duro vivir solo y además somos compañeros de equipo y tenemos que ayudarnos entre los dos, no le parece?"

La sanin sonrió después de esto. Sasuke lo había dicho a tiempo antes de que Naruto le fuese a decir toda la verdad a la godaime (por que estaba a punto de hacerlo) y enhorabuena todo le había salido bien y natural.

" Entonces era eso? Me alegro de que no haya sido algo malo. Creo que es buena idea que los dos compartan el mismo techo por que veo que son buenos amigos aunque traten de aparentar lo contrario. Entonces el idiota de Jiraiya solo hizo que me preocupara en vano. No le veo nada malo a eso de que vivan juntos!"

El rubio lanzó un breve y suave suspiro de satisfacción ya que todo marchaba bien. Ahora Tsunade no sospecharía sobre su relación pero habría que guardar las apariencias y no solo a ella.

"entonces esperemos a que llegue Jiraiya para la misión, les explicaré en que consiste…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de escuchar las indicaciones de la rubia sanin, los dos jóvenes ninjas se encontraban aún esperando en aquella oficina. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso por que no había más silla que la que era usada por la rubia y no les permitía sentarse ahí. Después de la muerte del tercer hokage ella había mandado remodelar la oficina y por eso no había muchos muebles. La sanin no se encontraba en la oficina en esos momentos, solo su asistente y los dos ninjas.

"no quieren tomar algo mientras?" Decía Shizune a los jóvenes.

"no, gracias, espero que Jiraiya-san llegue pronto" decía el pelinegro en tono frío.

"Yo si quiero tomar un jugo de frutas por favor" decía el rubio alborozado.

La asistente de la godaime salió del lugar con Ton-Ton en brazos dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en aquel llano lugar.

"descuida, Sasuke, Ero-senin no tarda tanto como lo hace el irresponsable e impuntual Kakashi-sensei" sonreía el rubio a su koibito.

El ambiente era algo tenso pese a que los dos eran pareja. El rubio no evitaba sentirse nervioso y se sonrojo de nuevo. Pronto sintió como la cálida mano de su koi le acariciaba suavemente la suya al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mentón ligeramente con la otra mano y acercaba su rostro con el suyo.

"me dan muchas ganas de besarte" le susurraba Sasuke al oído.

Sus labios se rozaban y el ojiazul se sonrojaba más.

"detente! Sabes que alguien puede venir en cualquier momento y descubrirnos"

"solo será un beso rápido" le insistía el pelinegro.

El ojiazul no pudo resistirse ante tal propuesta y juntó su boca con la del pelinegro. Cuando el beso se consumía, se escucharon los pasos de una mujer que veía hacía la habitación que no era otra que Shizune que traía el jugo. Los dos se separaron.

"aquí tienes Naruto-kun, espero que te guste" decía la mujer extendiendo el vaso para que Naruto lo tomara. Este se relamía todavía los labios por aquel beso inconcluso. Sasuke lo hacía de manera más cauta.

°pensando° por un momento creí que nos había descubierto- decía el rubio paralizado.

Por la puerta se veía entrar a aquel hombre de cabello blanco al que esperaban. El sanin los llamo.

"ya llegué, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, es que tenía un asunto importante que tratar!" el hombre se notaba enrojecido.

"Hasta que se te ocurre llegar, Ero-senin, seguro que aquel asunto tan importante era perseguir a una inocente jovencita, no?" decía el ojiazul mientras sorbía el jugo.

"Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme Ero-senin, debes tenerme más respeto"

"sabes que te llamo así por que eres un viejo pervertido"

"eso no es cierto, yo solo veo a las jovencitas por que así me inspiro a escribir para mi libro"

"tu libro es para pervertidos como tu"

"ya te dije que no soy un pervertido!"

"sexy no jutsu!" decía el rubio haciendo su famosa técnica de transformación a una sensual mujer mientras el sanin tenía una hemorragia nasal.

°pensando° por que tenía que hacer esa técnica tan estúpida de nuevo y en este momento?" pensaba Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos chicos y el sanin se dispusieron a ir a la aldea de la arena para llevar a cabo su misión. Después de un rato, el ojiazul se encontraba fastidiado.

"por que diablos tengo que venir a esta misión? Es solo pérdida de tiempo, deberían dejarnos algo más díficil"

"deja de quejarte y camina más a prisa. Mira a Sasuke, no se ve que se haya cansado y no se queja" decía el sanin.

"siempre tienes que ponerlo a él como ejemplo?" contesto muy molesto el rubio.

Naruto seguía con un ceño fruncido. Mientras su koibito lo miraba divertido. Esa manera de ser de Naruto le cautivaba mucho. Los tres siguieron caminando topándose con varias aldeas pequeñas en el camino a su misión. Pero el rubio seguía quedándose atrás.

Después de haber llegado al fin a la aldea de la arena, hubo un momento en que el ojiazul se separó de los otros dos debido a que había mucha gente en las calles. Ya había transcurrido una hora desde que los había perdido y comenzaba a disgustarse cada vez más.

"maldita sea! en donde se encuentran el estúpido de Ero-senin y el estúpido de Sasuke? quizá lo hicieron a propósito por que he estado quejándome de esta inútil misión"

El rubio caminaba entre el bullicio de la gente.

"si no me hubiera separado de ellos en aquella tienda…pero no tienen derecho a dejarme solo. Maldito Sasuke! me las va a pagar cuando lo vuelva a ver"

De pronto, entre toda esa gente, el rubio vio como Gaara entraba a una tienda que se encontraba cercana a él y decidió seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo.

"oye, espera un momento! soy yo, que bueno que te encuentre aquí, tiene varias horas que nos vimos en Konoha, llegaste rápido a tu aldea.

"H-hola…Naruto! acabo de llegar aquí pero pensé en comprar algunas cosas antes de ir directo a mi casa, aunque los aldeanos todavía no me reciben muy bien. Pero tu que haces por aquí?" hablaba el pelirrojo con timidez.

"es que la vieja Hokage me dejo una misión hasta acá. Entonces todavía no te quieren en la aldea?"

"Saben que soy una amenaza para ellos…" decía de pelirrojo algo triste.

"conmigo pasaba lo mismo pero desde hace tiempo he visto que la gente ya me tolera más que antes. Todo es por que tengo a este kyuubi dentro, pero ahora lo más importante para mi es que tengo a Sasuke a mi lado…"

"que es lo que quieres decir?" cuestionó el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz.

"es que Sasuke y yo…somos pareja…Tenía que decírtelo a ti por que eres un gran amigo para mi y se que guardaras el secreto, verdad?" el ojiazul se sonrojaba.

Estas palabras eran como un viento helado recorriendo todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Gaara prefería guardar el secreto a Naruto de sus sentimientos a escuchar tal noticia.

"que es lo que dices?...entonces el y tu…tu quieres a Sasuke?" al pelirrojo le era díficil hablar. Casi sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Si, lo quiero, apenas comencé mi relación con el…pero que te sucede?" preguntaba el ojiazul al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

"No es nada…viniste tu solo?"

"no, venía con Sasuke y Ero-senin y me perdí"

"y…desde cuando quieres a…Sasuke?" el pelirrojo preguntaba temeroso.

"creo que desde poco tiempo antes de que él se fuera de la aldea. Al principio no me di cuenta y además me negaba a aceptarlo, hasta hace poco cuando el me besó y acepte que siempre lo he querido y después nos hicimos novios…. Solo lo saben Ero-senin, Kakashi-sensei y tú y quiero que se mantenga en secreto. Además, Sasuke y yo ya vivimos juntos en mi casa…"

"quee? Ya vives con el? Entonces es en serio su relación…"

"por que preguntas todo eso…además te noto raro" decía el ojiazul.

"solo es por curiosidad…no te preocupes por mi, no tengo nada raro"

"podrías ayudarme a buscarlos?" decía el rubio a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos chicos se encontraban transitando por las calles de la aldea buscando al sanin y al aún genin. El pelirrojo no podía evitar sentirse algo incomodo al estar tan cerca de la persona que más quería pese a que ahora lo sabía más distante a el por que Sasuke había ganado su cariño.

"te tengo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos" se decía a si mismo el pelirrojo.

Pero a pesar de esto platicaban todo el tiempo. Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos desde hacía dos años y medio y se frecuentaban bastante por eso tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. El pelirrojo le gustaba mirar fijamente los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto aunque con cuidado para que el rubio no se percatara.

°pensando° no puedo decirle lo que siento por el, me había armado de valor al fin pero ahora que se que lo perdí no puedo.

"que pasa? Por que de pronto te quedas tan serio…" pregunta el rubio desconcertado ante el silencio del pelirrojo.

"no es algo importante, es solo que…reflexionaba sobre un error que cometí…y" responde el pelirrojo.

"un error? Bueno, pero supongo que tiene remedio…" dijo el ojiazul tratando de alegrar a su amigo.

"no, esto ya no tiene remedio, será mejor que lo olvide"

"y de que se trata?"

"es que…me gusta una persona pero creo que la he perdido…" el pelirrojo baja la mirada muy triste.

"te gusta una persona…y quien es?"

El rubio estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo. No se hubiera imaginado tal cosa.

"no tiene importancia decirlo…"

"pero yo creo que no deberías darte por vencido tan fácilmente, tienes que luchar por esa persona, estoy seguro de que vas a lograr algo bueno"

"bueno, es que yo… Naruto yo…" de pronto el pelirrojo comienza a ponerse muy nervioso y sus mejillas se enrojecen. Poco a poco Gaara comienza a acercarse más a su amigo y mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto. El pelirrojo lo toma de los hombros.

Los dos chicos estaban bastante nerviosos. El rubio no sabía como reaccionar ante esto. Pronto sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse más aunque todavía no como para consumar un beso. El rubio también se sonrojaba pero se sentía muy extraño.

"Naruto…yo…" el pelirrojo se había vuelto a armar de valor por alguna extraña razón y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.

"Que sucede, Gaara?" pregunta nervioso el rubio.

Ahora si estaban tan cerca de un beso. El ojiazul solo cerro los ojos esperando a que sucediera. El pelirrojo también cerró los ojos.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de pelinegro, que llamaba a su koibito. Se oía a lo lejos aunque bastante claro. El momento de pasión se desvaneció para el pelirrojo y para satisfacción del rubio.

Sasuke iba llegando hasta donde estaban ellos. Pero pudo notar desde lejos lo que había estado a punto de pasar y no pudo evitar sentir celos de nuevo.

"por que diablos te desapartas de nosotros?!" dijo el pelinegro regañando al ojiazul.

"que bueno que te veo, te estuve buscando desde hace rato, lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti, como te atreves a dejarme solo?!."

"pero tu fuiste el que se quedó atrás!" dijo el pelinegro.

"te estuve buscando por todos lados, idiota!" el rubio estaba muy molesto.

Rápidamente Sasuke hizo un movimiento para apartar a su koibito del pelirrojo por que aún seguían algo cerca pero no quería reclamar sobre el asunto hasta que el y Naruto estuvieran a solas.

"Es que estaba mirando los artículos de una tienda y luego los perdí de vista. Los estuve buscando pero no los encontré y luego me encontré con Gaara".

Sasuke tenía una mirada de enfado. El rubio claramente lo pudo notar.

"no estaba haciendo algo malo, no se por que tienes esa expresión!" dijo el ojiazul.

"será mejor que nos vallamos rápido, Naruto, nos está esperando Jiraiya-sama así que mejor despídete de tu 'amiguito' y camina rápido…" decía el pelinegro con sarcasmo y tomando del brazo a Naruto con fuerza obligándolo a caminar a prisa.

"bueno, nos vemos luego!" decía el ojiazul despidiéndose de su pelirrojo amigo.

Estando ya a solas, el pelinegro no tardó en reclamar a su koibito sobre lo que había estado a punto de pasar. En verdad estaba muy celoso y muy molesto.

"puedes explicar por que te encontré estando a punto de besarte con ese estúpido? Por que estabas tan cerca y apunto de besarte con el? Sasuke hablaba en un tono alto y temible. Pocas veces Naruto lo había visto de esa manera e incluso había comenzado a sentir algo de miedo. El pelinegro también sujetaba fuertemente del brazo al ojiazul. En sus ojos se proyectaba el temible sharingan. Naruto lo miraba con miedo a los ojos.

"suéltame, me estas lastimando…" decía el ojiazul

"quiero que me respondas, Naruto, no ves que tengo mucho miedo de perder a alguien valioso de nuevo? tu eres…lo más importante para mi en estos momentos…" ahora el pelinegro hablaba en un tono más tranquilo. Los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto lo habían hecho recapacitar. El pelinegro soltó el brazo del rubio.

"….Gaara y yo no estábamos haciendo algo malo..." dijo temeroso el ojiazul.

"…pero yo vi claramente como ibas a besarte con él…"

"esa no era mi intención, te lo juro…tienes que creerlo" decía el ojiazul.

Sasuke lo miró detenidamente por unos instantes y acto seguido lo abrazó fuertemente como si se aferrara a él.

"te amo, Naruto, perdóname por desconfiar de ti y por tratarte de esa forma"

"yo también te…amo"

Después de esto, los dos jóvenes se besaron tiernamente.

A pesar de esto, el rubio aún sentía cierto temor hacía su koibito y también se sentía molesto por aquella reacción de Sasuke además de decepción por su desconfianza.

Separaron sus labios al fin y el rubio se alejó y le dio la espalda. Cruzó los brazos.

"aunque no me gusta que me reclames de tal manera…por que sabes que no te engañaría y menos con un amigo como Gaara. Tu desconfianza significa que no me amas lo suficiente…"

El rubio seguía dándole la espalda.

"te amo…Naru-chan…pero admito que fui un estúpido al creer eso de ti"

°pensando° "pero, de todas maneras, yo vi claramente como el estúpido de Gaara iba a besarte, y tengo miedo de que le correspondas…"

El pelinegro se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó por la espalda recargando a lavez su mentón contra el hombro de Naruto.

"oye, espera! Me apena que me beses y me abraces en un lugar así, por que pueden vernos" dijo el rubio sonrojado.

"me gusta demostrar mi amor por ti de vez en cuando en público" contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"creo que Ero-senin debe estar esperando a que lleguemos, no?" dijo el ojiazul.

Los dos ninjas se fueron de aquel lugar hasta llegar a un hotel en donde el sanin los esperaba. La noche caía así que llevarían a cabo su misión al día siguiente.

"bueno, ya pagué una habitación para ustedes dos...y tiene una sola cama así que tienen que dormir juntos" ordenó el sanin dando una sonrisa el rubio.

" y tu que vas a hacer?" pregunto curioso el ojiazul.

"voy a estar escribiendo para mi nuevo libro, así que no quiero que me molesten"

"lo sabía! Eres un pervertido viejo que seguramente estuvo espiando a las chicas de nuevo para 'recolecctar datos', verdad?" dijo el ojiazul

"eso no es verdad! mi libro es un arte" contestó el hombre.

"viejo hentai!" el rubio decía divertido.

"deja de llamarme así, Naruto!" decía el sanin con enfado.

Los dos chicos entraron a su habitación aunque el rubio se encontraba algo distante, serio y evitaba a Sasuke por que aún seguía algo molesto por el acontecimiento de hacía un rato.

"creí que me habías perdonado, te amo… Naruto" decía el pelinegro en tono seductor al mismo tiempo que besaba el cuello del rubio que acababa de salir de la ducha.

"te perdoné, Sasuke y también ya te dije que te amo" decía el ojiazul en tono frío.

"entonces por que te comportas así conmigo?" pregunta el pelinegro.

"por que aún estoy molesto por lo de tu escena de celos, por eso no quise bañarme contigo" el rubio se aleja de su koibito bruscamente.

Naruto todavía estaba escurriendo agua de su rubio cabello. Llevaba todavía una toalla alrededor de sus piernas. Sasuke se había sentido mal por el rechazo de Naruto y por las frías palabras dichas por éste. Entonces, Sasuke abrazó fuertemente a Naruto y le besó los labios suavemente pero el rubio se alejó lentamente y dándole la espalda se dispuso a vestirse.

Después el pelinegro se metió a la ducha desanimado. Ninguno volvió a hablar en toda la noche y el rubio se acostó a dormir aún sin mirar de frente a su pareja.

Al día siguiente llevaron a cabo la misión encargada por Tsunade que consistía en cuidar a una familia influyente de la aldea de la arena y ninguno había tenido muchos problemas pero el rubio seguía algo molesto y distante.

Al otro día por fin llegaron a su natal aldea la hoja cuando la noche caía. El sanin no había preguntado algo sobre su relación y la hokage ya no sospechaba de ellos algo mal. Kakashi tampoco había dado cuestionamientos sobre esto.

Pasaron unas semanas y desde que había iniciado su relación "prohibida" y las cosas habían mejorado bastante. Naruto se había alegrado con Sasuke y seguían viviendo juntos. Aunque el rubio seguía algo molesto el pelinegro ya no había vuelto a hacer otra escena de celos.

"ya llegue! Hay algo para cenar?!" pregunta el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que entraba a su casa.

"Sasuke, donde estás?!" el rubio se quita la chamarra.

De pronto el pelinegro sale de la cocina.

"ah, ya llegaste! Perdón pero estaba entrenando tanto que no me dio tiempo de preparar algo como te prometí…pero…" el pelinegro se acerca a su koibito y lo toma de la cintura y besa sus labios. Hablaba de forma sensual y esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara.

°pensando° "por que me sigue pasando esto? el y yo somos novios desde hace tiempo y todavía siento esto…" el ojiazul empezó a temblar.

"..por que no vamos a ichiraku?" dijo el pelinegro.

"si, eso suena genial!!! Vamos!!" dijo el rubio jubiloso.

Volvieron a besarse. Por la mente del pelinegro surgió una idea.

°pensando° "Naruto, me gustas tanto…y te quiero, por eso añoro el día en que por fin te entregues a mí por primera vez…"

En las últimas semanas ninguno había hablado sobre ese tema. El rubio había olvidado lo que Itachi le había dicho sobre las intenciones de Sasuke de acostarse con él; además no le había visto en esos días.

"entonces que esperamos?...tengo mucha hambre!" dijo el rubio.

"entonces vamos, Naru-chan" la mirada del pelinegro hizo que el ojiazul se enrojeciera.

Los dos jóvenes se besaron de nuevo y después se dispusieron a ir al afamado lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el primogénito de los Uchiha, se encontraba caminando por las afueras de la aldea. Pese a no haber visto a Naruto en semanas no podía sacarlo de su mente.

"Naruto…por que siempre estás presente en mis pensamientos? Me gustas tanto…pero no he tenido tiempo para ir a visitarte…akatsuki me ha tenido algo ocupado y también tengo que cuidarme de la anciana hokage de esta aldea.

El pelinegro caminaba sin rumbo solo para despejar un poco sus pensamientos.

"pero creo que no es mala idea hacer una pequeña visita a mi amado rubio…" pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto la pareja de ninjas se encontraba comiendo ramen en el afamado ichiraku.

"itadakimasu!" dijo el ojiazul regocijado al mismo tiempo que recibía su plato y despegaba los palillos.

"no comas tan rápido, tenemos tiempo de sobra…" dijo el pelinegro quien también se disponía a comer.

El pelinegro iba a acariciar la mano del ojiazul pero se detuvo cuando vio entrar a lugar a dos jóvenes que le eran conocidos. No eran otros que los primos del clan Hyuuga.

"hola! Hinata…" dijo el rubio al ver entrar a los chicos.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mover los dedos de las manos sin sentido al momento de escuchar la voz de su amado ojiazul.

"Naruto-kun…bueno, pues…" la chica tartamudeaba.

"vinimos a comer, acaso no es lógico?" respondió Neji con sarcasmo.

"que bueno que nos encontramos!" dijo el rubio.

Hinata y Neji se sentaron a un lado del rubio. La chica estaba junto a Naruto y esto la hacía estar muy nerviosa. A parecer trataba de decirle algo. Se sentía muy emocionada. Sasuke la observaba a menudo por que sabía que esta estaba enamorada de Naruto y esto le causaba celos de nuevo.

"este…yo…este… Naruto-kun…quería decirte que…yo…" la chica volvía a balbucear pero al fin se había atrevido a hablar.

"que sucede?" preguntó del ojiazul.

Sasuke tenía un poco de miedo de lo que la tímida chica podría atreverse a confesar.

"es que…yo….yo…" Hinata se puso más roja todavía que antes y movía los pies y las manos. También estaba temblorosa.

"Hinata-sama quiere tener una cita contigo, Naruto, solo que no se atreve a decírtelo de frente…" dijo Neji al ver la díficil situación en que se encontraba su prima y había hablado lo suficientemente claro. La chica se sonrojó a más no poder y no levantó la mirada.

"bueno…entonces…tendremos una cita" dijo el rubio después de recibir tal petición. Sasuke lo miraba petrificado por que sintió celos de nuevo aunque no tantos como la vez pasada y no sabía que decir.

"eso…es cierto, Naruto-kun? Lo dices de verdad?..." preguntó la tímida joven. Neji los miraba indiferente.

"claro que si! tendré una cita contigo, mañana si puedes mejor. Iré por ti mañana a medio día, si?" el rubio sonreía al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica.

"esta bien…Naruto-kun…" Hinata estaba realmente muy emocionada.

"vamonos, Naruto! ya pagué la cuenta!" decía Sasuke al mismo tiempo que tomaba de un brazo al rubio y lo obligaba a caminar a prisa hacía la salida. Estaba molesto.

Cuando ya estaban algo alejados del lugar, el pelinegro se dispuso a reclamar a Naruto aunque no estaba tan molesto como las veces anteriores.

"por que decidiste tener una cita con ella tan repentinamente!" dijo el pelinegro.

"no te preocupes de nada, Sasu-chan" Naruto se acercó a su koibito y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de éste "ella ha estado enamorada de mi desde hace tiempo, me lo dijo alguien, pero ella no había tenido el valor suficiente para decírmelo, de hecho vez que fue Neji el que me lo dijo, no? Es que quiero darle esa oportunidad por lo menos una vez, pero sabes que a quien quiero es a ti" el rubio se acercó más a su koibito y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Su boca volvía a probar la del pelinegro. Se besaron en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Después se dispusieron a llegar a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos chicos habían llegado al fin a su casa y después de ponerse ropa apropiada para dormir se habían metido a la cama. El pelinegro yacía dormido, pues el entrenamiento del día lo había agotado. Mientras, Naruto no podía conciliar el sueño todavía.

El rubio miraba a su koibito cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

"quien será a esta hora?" se preguntó el rubio a si mismo. Se levantó de la cama y después abrió la puerta principal.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con Itachi Uchiha quien le sonreía.

"que haces aquí?" le preguntó el ojiazul al recién llegado.

"Naruto, quería verte y decirte algo…" el pelinegro hablaba en tono seductor y bajo para evitar así que Sasuke pudiera escuchar. Atrajo al rubio hacía él tomándolo de la cintura haciendo que este saliera de la casa.

"que es lo que quieres?" preguntó el rubio nervioso.

El pelinegro acercaba su rostro al de Naruto.

"te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso!" exclamó el ojiazul.

"hacer que? Algo como esto?" de pronto, el rubio siente como sus labios son posesionados por los del Uchiha hasta sentir que sus lenguas se encontraban. Al igual que la vez pasada quería dejar de besarlo, pero algo se lo impedía.

Después de un rato se separaron. El pelinegro se relamía los labios y sonreía. El rubio estaba nervioso y desconcertado, temeroso pero pese a esto le gustaba como lo besaba Itachi.

"que sucede? Yo se que te gusta que te bese, no es verdad?" preguntó el Uchiha con sarcasmo y tomando de la cintura de nuevo a Naruto.

"no voy a negar que me gustan tus besos pero…sabes que amo a Sasuke y que es mi novio. Además no lo voy a dejar por ti"

"podríamos ser…amantes" propuso el pelinegro.

Naruto se sonrojó aunque con la oscuridad de la noche no se notaba. No podía creer tal proposición. De pronto se zafa de los brazos del pelinegro y de inmediato entra de nuevo a la casa.

Desde detrás de la puerta que estaba semiabierta, el rubio habló.

"no voy a aceptar tal cosa, ya te dije que quiero a Sasuke. Después hablamos y la próxima vez no quiero que me beses o me abraces!" el rubio cerró la puerta después de esto dejando al Uchiha decepcionado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente sería la cita entre Naruto y Hinata y la hora acordada había llegado. El rubio había salido de casa dejando a su koibito molesto. Naruto había decidido vestir más casual que de costumbre así que llevaba pantalones y camisa distinta. Había llegado hasta la casa de la chica Hyuuga.

"hola! Naruto-kun, nos vamos ya?" dijo la chica que llevaba puesto un vestido que la hacía lucir muy linda.

"vamos, Hinata. Te ves muy linda!" contestó el ojiazul. La chica se sonrojó de sobremanera.

°pensando° es muy linda pero a quien quiero a Sasuke.

Los dos chicos fueron a varios lugares que comúnmente se visitan en una cita, como el cine, el purikura (1) y la fuente de sodas. Y en todos estos lugares, a pesar de que conversaban a menudo, la chica no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

"quieres un helado, Hinata?" preguntó el rubio.

"si, gracias!" contestó la chica.

No lo sabía ninguno de los dos pero tanto Neji como Sasuke los habían estado observando desde el inicio aunque cada quien por su lado. Sasuke lo hacía por celos y Neji por que desconfiaba de Naruto al estar con su prima aunque este solo los había observado por un rato.

"espero que te guste este sabor, es de mis favoritos y aquí los preparan muy bien!" dijo el rubio a la chica peliazul.

"si, es delicioso!" dijo Hinata.

El rubio se sentó a un lado de la chica en una banca de un parque y tomo una de sus manos. Esto lo había hecho muy a menudo desde que la cita había iniciado. Por esta razón, Sasuke se había puesto más celoso. La chica se acercó más al ojiazul hasta que hubo un momento en que se armó de valor para tratar de robarle un beso en los labios y aunque sus labios rozaron los suyos, no lo logró. El pelinegro que los observaba no pudo evitar sentir coraje.

Después, cuando la tarde caía, los dos chicos decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas. Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa.

Cuando el chico rubio llegó a su casa, al entrar, inmediatamente se encontró con su koibito esperándolo molesto.

"ya llegue!" dijo el rubio.

"por que diablos la trataste de esa manera? Además vi que la ibas a besar…" el pelinegro estaba muy molesto.

"vas a ponerte celoso de nuevo? entonces estuviste espiando? Acaso no me tienes confianza?" el ojiazul se había molestado también pero por que su koibito había desconfiado de él.

Sasuke se acercó a él pero solo recibió un rechazo de parte del rubio cuando quiso besarlo. En todo el resto del día, Naruto no le dirigió la palabra y se fueron a dormir molestos uno con el otro.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir a una misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo con su maestro jounin Kakashi.

En todo el camino no se hablaron hasta que llegaron con su compañera de equipo, Sakura. Como era costumbre, su sensei aún no llegaba.

(N/A. recuerden que ellos todavía no hacen su examen de chunin)

"hola! Sakura-chan…"dijo el rubio levantando la mano.

"hola, Naruto! hola, Sasuke-kun!" dijo la joven.

El pelinegro se limitó a no responder.

"que es lo que sucede, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó la pelirrosa.

"estamos molestos los dos, pero no te preocupes, Sakura-chan" dijo el ojiazul.

"molestos? Por que?" pregunto de nuevo la chica.

"es que…" habló el rubio.

"no tiene importancia!" concluyó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacía unos árboles.

Los otros dos chicos esperaron a su maestro en el mismo lugar en donde estaban. Pasaron algunos minutos y el sensei no llegaba. El pelinegro llamó al rubio para que se le acercara. Al parecer había decidido poner fin al asunto de los celos del día anterior. Ambos chicos se alejaron un poco para evitar que Sakura los viera.

"que es lo que quieres?" dijo el rubio dándole la espalda.

"quiero que volvamos a estar contentos los dos, así que quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Se que fui un estúpido otra vez, se que no debo desconfiar de ti, por eso quiero que me perdones" el pelinegro se acercó y abrazó a Naruto por la espalda. Después le besó el cuello y esperó la respuesta de su koibito.

"si, te perdono, pero deja que te explique como sucedieron las cosas ayer y por favor ya no quiero que desconfíes de mi por que sabes que te amo" el rubio acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke y le besó lentamente hasta fundir sus bocas al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura le había seguido hasta ahí y se había ocultado detrás de un árbol. Ella los miraba muy consternada y sin saber que hacer o decir ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Se había quedado paralizada y temblaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Sentía ganas de ir y separarlos para después golpear a Naruto por haberle quitado al chico que le gustaba pero no podía. Sin pensarlo más, echó a correr muy rápido. Grandes y abundantes lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos. Corría sin voltear a ver hacía atrás.

Después de un rato, Kakashi llegó al lugar. Los tres buscaron a la pelirrosa pero sin lograr encontrarla por ninguno de los alrededores, se dispusieron a iniciar su misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos chicos regresaron a su casa después de una ardua labor. Estaban solo un poco exhaustos y después de comer y darse un baño, se iban a ir a dormir. Ahora los dos estaban juntos y felices de nuevo.

"bueno, entonces vamos a dormir…hasta mañana" dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se disponía a abrir la puerta de la habitación para dormir.

Justo encendió las luces cuando el rubio lo sorprendió abrazándolo por la espalda. Para su sorpresa la cama estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas.

"que sucede?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"esta noche, quiero demostrarte que en verdad te amo, Sasuke" dijo el rubio tiernamente y mirando a los ojos a su koibito al mismo tiempo que su aliento jugueteaba en el rostro del pelinegro.

"que quieres decir?" el pelinegro sabía lo que Naruto había tratado de decir pero quería confirmarlo. Estaba emocionado y a la vez temeroso.

"sabes a que me refiero…Sasuke, quiero entregarme a ti esta noche, quiero que lo hagamos" la voz del ojiazul sonaba sensual y provocativa. El rubio había preparado un poco esa noche especial y por eso había comprado las rosas rojas y las había esparcido sobre la cama sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta.

Los dos se besaron hasta casi perder el aliento. Era un apasionado beso que pronto se acompañó de tiernas caricias.

Sasuke tomó de la cintura a Naruto y lo condujo hasta la cama. Apagó la luz de la habitación y encendió una lámpara que brillaba poco. Esto hacía que la velada se viera romántica. Volvieron a besarse en los labios mutuamente. Ahora la excitación era la que los invadía. Esta sería su primera vez y por tal motivo no podían evitar sentirse un tanto tímidos y temerosos. Pero su emoción y su pasión eran más grandes así como su amor que consumaban entre besos y caricias.

Lentamente, Sasuke recostó al rubio sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"te…amo, Naruto" dijo el pelinegro entre jadeos.

"yo también te amo…Sasuke…por eso quiero entregarme a ti!" gimió el ojiazul.

El pelinegro comenzó a bajar los boxers de Naruto lentamente y también acariciar su miembro. El ojiazul comenzó a sentir un gran placer. El rubio hizo lo mismo con el. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente desnudos. Comenzaron a tener erecciones que los hicieron excitar más. Era una experiencia única. Jamás se habían esperado sentir tal placer.

°pensando° ahora te tengo para mi completamente, pero…me he dado cuenta que en verdad te amo, Naruto" Pensaba el pelinegro.

Ese sería un momento inolvidable para los dos por que además del gran deseo que sentían uno por el otro, lo que los unía era el amor que sentían.

"hazlo de una vez…" pedía el rubio muy extasiado.

"esta bien…lo haré…"contestó el pelinegro.

El roce de sus pieles desnudas hacía que el calor de sus cuerpos se sintiera como si incrementara. El roce de sus miembros hacía que se sintiera una fricción muy placentera.

El pelinegro se puso en posición adecuada para iniciar el acto. Se disponía a entrar en el rubio. Naruto se abrazó de él y recargó su mentón en el hombro de su amante esperando la penetración. El ojiazul comenzó a sentir como su amante entraba dentro e su ser y con esto sentía dolor y ahogó un grito de dolor en el hombro de su amante. Pronto ese dolor se convirtió en una sensación muy placentera.

"ahh!" el rubio gimió de placer.

"espera…solo falta un poco más…" dijo el pelinegro extasiado.

El pelinegro se abrazó también de su amante y le acariciaba su rubio cabello. Después se besaron en los labios de nuevo. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de su koibito haciendo suaves masajes con sus dedos que hacían que el rubio se retorciera de placer. De pronto, el rubio dejó salir un delicioso orgasmo que manchó el vientre de su amante. El pelinegro también lo hizo.

Después, el pelinegro salió del ojiazul y se recostó junto a el. Cayeron rendidos y el rubio abrazó a su koibito para susurrarle algo al oído. Se volvieron a besar en los labios tiernamente.

"te amo, Sasuke…" acto seguido cerró sus hermosos ojos azules para dormir.

"yo también te amo, Naruto…." el pelinegro también cerró sus oscuros ojos para dormir. Se dieron de nuevo un tierno beso. Durmieron con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y abrazados toda la noche.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! pues he aquí el final de este capítulo pero no entiendo por que siempre me ha de salir tan largo? Al fin lo hicieron estos dos! Algún día tenían que llegar a esto! (perdón, pero es que me emociono n.n). Weno pues espero que este capítulo les haya gustado por que me ayudó una amiga con algunas ideas. En cuanto al lemon, se que fue una basura pero esperen lo que sigue. Se desatara mejor trama y habrá grandes emociones y decepciones (así que no piensen que todo va a ser felicidad y dulzura, wajaja ò.ó) pero de todos modos, creo que me van a matar x.x. nos vemos y manden review, si?.

**(1) Purikura:** en Japón comúnmente hay lugares en donde se toman fotografías que salen con fondos especiales y en forma de etiquetas o stickers.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

_**En el próximo capítulo: **Antes no cumplía con lo que decía pero ahora den por hecho que es verdad lo que les diga que pasará (y si no mátenme). En el siguiente capítulo, Sakura tratará de enfrentar a Naruto por haberle quitado a Sasuke. El pelirrojo soñará con su amado rubio. Orochimaru aparece. Kakashi hablará de su pasado con Obito. Más lemon. Prepárense por que alguien será violado. _

Me da pereza escribir el día de hoy los significados de los nombres u.uU.

Por cierto, este fic va para largo y le calculo 12 capítulos en promedio.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Como ya es costumbre, aquí les respondo los review n.nU.

**Hitomi Miwa: **gracias por leer el fic, como te habrás dado cuenta te dediqué el primer capítulo nn, espero que este capítulo también te guste y ojalá que no seas de las que me va matar por escribir esto x.x (y espera lo que sigue ¬.¬) es que mi pervertida mente no deja de pensar en cosas como esa, je. Bueno, me despido y espero que te estés bien. Y otra cosa, ACTUALIZA por favor con el fic de "quien dice primero te amo?". PD: te recordé que actualizarás?.

**Kikimaru: **Wolaas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y gracias por tus comentarios. Que bien que quieras que Sasuke esté celoso, a mi también me gusta la idea, por que otra cosa imaginas que lo escribí? Bueno eso de que Kakashi le aconsejé a Naruto que no debe de andar viéndose con Itachi creo que es buena idea pero eso de que Itachi no le hará nada no creo que sea posible, siento decepcionarte por que mi amiga y yo ya planeamos el fic y ya sabemos como va a terminar y lamentablemente eso no ocurrirá. Pero de todos modos tendrá un final feliz y muy lindo de eso si estoy segura. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también y espero otro review tuyo. Sayonara!

**Daniela: **hola! muchas gracias por tu review, espero que me dejes otro y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. Si, verdad que ItaxNaru también es una pareja muy linda? Pues no te preocupes por que habrá bastante de esta pareja, aunque no sea la principal, por que este fic es sasuxnaru desde un principio. Aquí ya tienes la actualización y pues con respecto a lo de que ambos hermanitos quieren a Naruto solo para eso pues en un principio si pero después Sasuke se da cuenta de que no solo quería eso de el por que aprende a valorarlo, aunque ya algo tarde, pero pese a eso ya planee un final feliz y lindo. Espero recibir otro review tuyo. Ja nee!

**Laugoht:** Kiiaa! Gracias por decir que eres una de las seguidoras del fic por que soy buena para escribir (en verdad me halagas) nn arigato gozaimasu! Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo también y que te guste este (espero que tampoco seas de las que me van a matar X.x) y también gracias por decir que este fic no ha perdido el mismo toque tan especial que tiene desde el primer capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo. Onegai, vuelve a mandar tu opinión. Kyoskete kudasai!

**Laureo:** hola! espero que te encuentres con bien y que te guste este capítulo también. Eso que dices de que le digan a todos que son pareja me parece bien y de hecho va a pasar pero perdón por que tardará un poco, pero lo importante es que lo harán no? (espero que no me mates también X.x) al final quedarán juntos, de verdad que me encantaría adelantarte todo lo que tengo en mente para el fic pero creo que es mejor que esperes y leas los siguientes capítulos y con respecto a que Itachi no le haga nada a Naruto pues lo siento pero así ya planee el fic (insisto, me van a matar! X.X) pero al final…no mejor no te digo. Nos vemos y onegai, escríbeme otro review, vale? Ja nee!.

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: **Hola! Que bueno que te hay gustado el capitulo y no te preocupes por que de todas formas me mandaste un review aunque te hayas tardado. Si, es que itanaru es una pareja muy linda pero espera las sorpresas que traerá este fic. Por lo de Tsunade pues va a apoyar a Naruto y Sasuke cuando se entere y ni te imaginas pero habrá yaoi de Jiraiya y Orochimaru cuando eran jovencitos y lindos (y Jiraiya decía ser muy mujeriego). Mejor ya no te adelanto más y perdón por no mandarte reviews, es que andaba algo ocupada n.nU. Nos vemos y aquí tienes la actualización. J anee.

N/A: wajaja, las dejo en suspenso.


	6. Violación

**El deseo de un ninja**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Parejas:**

SasukexNaruto

ItachixNaruto

GaaraxNaruto

ObitoxKakashi (van a seguir saliendo más… O.o) やおい

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Estúpido fic ¬.¬…

Ven como ahora no tardé mucho en actualizar? Esta vez me lo propuse (es que mi pervertida mente no deja de funcionar) y además ahora si tengo algo de tiempo hasta que entre a la universidad ¬.¬. Bueno pues agradezco todos sus reviews y ojalá que manden más para que esta pervertida pueda seguir escribiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cayeron rendidos y el rubio abrazó a su koibito para susurrarle algo al oído. Se volvieron a besar en los labios tiernamente._

"_te amo, Sasuke…" acto seguido cerró sus hermosos ojos azules para dormir._

"_yo también te amo, Naruto…." el pelinegro también cerró sus oscuros ojos para dormir. Durmieron con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y abrazados toda la noche._

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo: **Violación

Había amanecido ya y el rubio abrió sus hermosos ojos azules dándose cuenta de que su koibito ya no estaba a su lado en la cama. Estaba tapado con una delgada sábana y había comenzado a sentir algo de frío. La noche anterior había entregado su cuerpo por primera vez. Estaba sumamente dolorido.

"Sasuke…en donde estás?" preguntó el rubio aún sin levantarse de su lugar. Todavía estaba adormilado.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y se puso sus boxers para dirigirse así hasta la sala de la casa. Al llegar a la sala escuchó ruidos en la cocina y supuso que se trataba del pelinegro por lo que caminó con cautela para sorprenderlo y abrazarlo por la espalda.

En efecto, el chico de cabello negro estaba preparando el desayuno y al notar que los brazos de Naruto le rodearon el cuello no pudo evitar emocionarse y enrojecerse de las mejillas.

"así que ya estás despierto…pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama, Naru-chan" dijo el pelinegro tras romper el silencio del lugar.

"vine a la cocina por que noté que no estabas en la cama…" respondió el ojiazul.

"acaso pensaste que me había ido?" preguntó el pelinegro en tono bajito.

"como crees?" dijo el rubio.

Sasuke se volteó de frente al rubio y comenzaron a besarse.

"ayer…fue una noche maravillosa" suspiró el ojiazul.

"también para mi será inolvidable" contestó el pelinegro.

"con esto ya te diste cuenta de que en verdad te amo?" preguntó el rubio.

"no hacía falta que hicieras eso para que yo lo supiera, yo también lo hice por que te amo. Pero me gustaría saber si te lastimé…"

"no te preocupes por eso, por que fue muy placentero…" contestó el ojiazul.

Después de desayunar y darse un baño, los chicos se dirigieron hacía donde su maestro jounin se encontraba ya que había ordenado que se viesen ese mismo día aunque no había especificado el motivo. Aunque la chica pelirrosa se había ausentado la tarde anterior, Kakashi se había encargado de avisar a ella también.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar designado por el sensei. Cuando llegaron notaron que Sakura había llegado ya al lugar. La chica tenía la mirada proyectada hacía abajo por que había estado llorando toda la tarde anterior después de presenciar aquel beso de Sasuke y Naruto.

"hola, Sakura-can! Llegaste antes que nosotros!" dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Al ver que la joven no reaccionaba ni contestaba, Naruto volvió a cuestionar.

"que es lo que te sucede? Te noto demasiada rara, por que no levantas la mirada? Nisiquiera quieres saludar a Sasuke?" dijo el ojiazul.

"cállate!! No quiero que alguno de ustedes dos me hable!! Y mucho menos tú, Naruto, por que fuiste capaz de…capaz de…" dijo la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que soltaba una bofetada hacía Naruto. La joven pelirrosa estaba sumamente molesta y actuaba de modo muy agresivo. En su mirada se proyectaba una furia inminente. Sus ojos estaban irritados por tanto llanto.

"de que estás hablando? Por que dices todas esas cosas?" preguntó el ojiazul temeroso por la actitud de Sakura y acariciando su mejilla lastimada.

"no te hagas el ignorante e inocente…sabes que me refiero a que fuiste tan cínico…como fuiste capaz de quitarme lo que yo más quería…?" la pelirrosa estaba agrediendo mucho a Naruto y se le veía la intención de golpearlo. Sasuke estaba cerca de ellos sin dar crédito a la actitud de la chica.

"que es lo que quieres decir? Que es lo que dices que te quité?" volvió a preguntar el rubio tratando de alejarse un poco de su compañera.

"por que…por que te…atreviste a quitarme a Sasuke-kun? El era el chico que me gustaba y tu me lo quitaste!" la chica volvía a acercarse para golpear a Naruto.

"pero que es lo que dices?" el ojiazul seguía tratando de evadir la cercanía de la agresiva chica.

"ayer vi como besabas a Sasuke-kun…vi como los dos se besaban. Tsunade-sama ya me había dicho que ustedes dos habían comenzado a vivir juntos pero no me imaginé algo como eso. Por que tuviste que quitarme a Sasuke-kun? No se suponía que estabas enamorado de mi?..." la joven pelirrosa comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco.

"yo no te quité a Sasuke; si estaba enamorado de ti pero ahora estoy enamorado de Sasuke y además el fue quien me empezó a enamorar, el fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de esta relación y me di cuenta de que en verdad lo quería a él. Vivimos juntos por eso mismo y si estábamos molestos ayer los dos era por que teníamos que resolver un asunto…lo siento, Sakura-chan" el rubio trataba de tranquilizar más a la chica.

Pero de pronto, Sakura atacó a Naruto con un golpe en donde concentró una gran cantidad de energía. Desde hacía casi tres años que había estado entrenando bastante duro y ahora lo demostraba. En ese golpe también estaba concentrado su coraje y su gran decepción que sentía por aquel beso que había presenciado.

"espera, Sakura-chan, no tienes que llegar a esto!" dijo el ojiazul.

"no te voy a perdonar que me hayas quitado a Sasuke-kun, por eso quiero pelear contra ti!" la pelirrosa entregaba todo en esos ataques aunque sabía que no ganaría a Naruto. Seguía atacando y el rubio solo esquivaba los golpes por que él no quería luchar en serio.

De pronto, Sasuke detuvo a Sakura interviniendo en su lucha. Tenía ganas de expresarle de una vez sus sentimientos hacía Naruto.

"yo amo a Naruto, y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño" el pelinegro había hablado lo suficientemente claro con la chica. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus verdes ojos. Se retiró del lugar y echó a correr. El rubio trató de alcanzarla pero ella se perdió entre la gente que transitaba las calles. Sasuke iba detrás de él.

"déjala ya, tendrá que entender lo nuestro…" dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que tomó de un brazo a Naruto.

El rubio volteó a verlo a los ojos y exclamó.

"pero, me preocupa que se sienta destrozada por enterarse de nuestra relación, después de todo ella no es una mala persona y además un tiempo estuve enamorado de ella…" Naruto tenía una mirada de melancolía.

Los chicos regresaron al lugar a donde su maestro les había indicado llegar a esperarlo. Se sentaron en el suelo y el pelinegro comenzó a acariciar una de las manos de su koibito. El Kitsune solo se sonrojaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia de ellos pero a sus espaldas y con un kunai en cada mano dispuesta a atacar a Naruto. Se acercó con mucha cautela hasta donde se encontraban y quiso sostenerlo por el cuello y apuntar con uno de los kunai para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes. Pero el pelinegro reaccionó rápidamente y con un moviendo la alejó del rubio. Con esto Naruto solo se hizo una pequeña herida en una mejilla. El rubio se alejó de la chica al igual que Sasuke. Desde una distancia de varios metros la chica lanzó uno de los kunai. El ojiazul lo esquivó muy bien pero de nuevo ella logró que éste se hiciera una herida en la mejilla.

"por que insistes en pelear?" preguntó el rubio molesto.

"sabes muy bien por que lo hago, por que tu me quitaste al chico que me gusta" contestó la chica.

"pero yo no te he quitado nada, Sasuke nunca fue tuyo" habló el ojiazul. La joven le había hecho perder la paciencia.

Sasuke solo miraba como la chica trataba de enfrentar al rubio. Sakura lanzó algunos shuriken hacía el ojiazul. La pelirrosa había incrementado bastante sus habilidades. Una batalla se desataría pero de pronto se escuchó una voz que les era familiar que los invitaba a terminar con la pelea.

Iruka bajó de un árbol y les habló a los chicos para que se detuvieran en la pelea.

"detente, Sakura!" ordenó el chunin al mismo tiempo que le detenía las manos para que continuara atacando.

"Iruka-sensei que es lo que está haciendo aquí?" preguntó el rubio al recién llegado.

"solo pasaba por este lugar pero me encontré con esta escena, por que están combatiendo?" preguntó el hombre.

"es que…" exclamó el ojiazul.

"es que yo inicié la pelea, pero ya no tiene sentido…"dijo la pelirrosa y acto seguido echó a correr de nuevo. No pudo evitar que el llanto se apoderara de ella mientras se perdía de vista de los demás.

El chunin se sorprendió por la reacción repentina de la chica.

"díganme que es exactamente lo que sucede, por que Sakura se fue así y por que dice ella que inició la pelea?" dijo Iruka.

"supongo que ya lo sabes, no? Sobre nuestra relación…" dijo Sasuke.

"sobre que ustedes son pareja? Claro que lo sé…Kakashi me lo dijo…"dijo el chunin.

"es que…ella se molestó mucho conmigo cuando vio que Sasuke y yo nos besamos y por eso decidió atacarme…" explicó el rubio.

"debió haber sido algo duro para ella…por que se que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke…" dijo el chunin.

"pero ahora tendrá que entender nuestra relación…" contestó Sasuke en tono molesto y apático.

"oye Iruka-sensei, y es cierto eso de que tu pareja es… Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó el rubio a su antiguo maestro.

"eso es verdad…él y yo somos pareja desde hace unos años, sin embargo el nunca me lo ha dicho pero yo siempre lo he sabido que nunca ha podido olvidar a la persona que realmente amó…a su compañero de equipo de la infancia…" el chunin hablaba desalentado.

"y quien es esa persona?" preguntó curioso el ojiazul, aunque tratando de no hacer sentir peor a su antiguo maestro.

"era Obito Uchiha, compañero de Kakashi. Cuando ambos éramos jóvenes genin yo me enteré de que ellos dos sostenían una relación más que amistad…aunque en ese momento yo no estaba interesado en él…" el chunin hizo una mueca de sonrisa fingida.

"pero entonces…ellos dos estaban en el mismo equipo? Que fue lo que sucedió para que ellos dos se separaran?" cuestionó el ojiazul de nuevo.

"es que Obito murió…por eso es que su relación terminó, la muerte fue la que los separó. Por eso yo se que él no ha podido olvidarlo, tal vez solo busca un consuelo o una compañía en mi…" dijo el chunin de nuevo de forma desmoralizada.

"será mejor que vallamos a que te cures esas heridas de la cara, Naruto…"dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se acerca a su koibito y le limpia el rostro con un pequeño paño.

"si, tienes razón. Entonces, nos vemos luego, Iruka-sensei!" dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que hace un ademán de despedida y se aleja del lugar junto a su koi.

"nos vemos luego, chicos °pensando° espero que ellos si logren ser felices, a pesar de que muchos quieran destruir su relación por el simple hecho de ser hombres" Iruka también se alejó.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, se podía observar como la pelirrosa se encontraba todavía corriendo sin sentido y llorando por las calles de la aldea. Estaba desesperada por encontrar alivio a sus desgracias pero no podía. No podía quitarse de la mente aquella imagen en la que su amado pelinegro y Naruto se besaban. De momento, escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba. No era otra más que su amiga, Ino, aunque ahora ya no era su rival. A la única persona que veía como rival en esos instantes era a Naruto y eso le resultaba más ridículo que doloroso.

"que es lo que te sucede? Por que corres de esa manera? Espera un momento!" dijo la rubia chica en señal de orden.

La pelirrosa iba a pasarla desapercibida si no la llamaba de esa manera. Aún llorosa, se acercó hasta su amiga y se balaceó sobre ella para abrazarla fuertemente y llorar en su hombro. La rubia llevaba en las manos unas flores de su comercio.

"es que, me di cuenta de algo que…es muy doloroso para mi…y también, creo que lo será para ti…" habló la pelirrosa con ronca voz.

"qué es lo que dices? De que se trata?" preguntó la rubia.

"es que ayer vi como…como….Sasuke-kun besaba a…" la chica pelirrosa no podía seguir.

(N/A: ah! Maldita, se lo merece, que no se haga la sufrida!)

"cómo? Eso es lo que viste? Y con quien era?..." preguntó la chica ojiazul también temerosa (aunque esto no le impresionaba tanto como a Sakura).

"era con…la persona que menos podías haber imaginado!" dijo la pelirrosa.

"pero quien es esa persona!" preguntó con suma desesperación.

"con…" de momento se detuvo la voz de la chica. Volvía a recordar aquel beso.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Sasuke acababan de salir de la enfermería de la aldea para atender las heridas que había recibido el rubio propinadas por Sakura. Se disponían a ir a su casa cuando en el camino se toparon con su maestro jounin, quien los detuvo por un momento y los miró fijamente por un rato. Luego sonrió amablemente.

"que es lo que sucede, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó el ojiazul.

"no es algo de que alarmarse, ni tampoco quiero intimidarlos, solo quiero contarles algo…" dijo el sensei de forma sonriente todavía.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la casa del rubio (que ahora también era de Sasuke). Entraron y se sentaron a conversar en la pequeña sala. La pareja aún se preguntaba por que tanto misterio. Aunque el jounin seguía sonriendo.

"qué es lo que querías decirnos?" preguntó de nuevo el ojiazul.

"quería contarles mi historia sobre mi…primer y único amor. Escuché como Iruka les dijo sobre él, pero quiero contárselos por que tal vez les sirva para reflexionar un poco" dijo el jounin aún con esa amable sonrisa.

**Flash Back**

"Para que es que me trajiste hasta aquí, Obito? Que era lo que ibas a decirme? Por que en este lugar?" el chico de cabello plateado se encontraba nervioso y muy sonrojado.

Desde hacía un tiempo que se había sentido atraído por su compañero de equipo, aunque siempre se sentía extrañado por el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, pero con el paso del tiempo se comenzó a dar cuenta de que esa atracción se convertía en cariño. Por esta razón, el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y estar a solas con él le causaba una sensación nueva y extraña pero a la vez sentía una gran emoción de estar con él. Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle mucho, quizá sería un momento idóneo para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía el Uchiha, pero no sabía si intentarlo era la mejor opción.

"Kakashi…yo tenía algo que…decirte, es algo importante…y quería decirte desde hace tiempo pero…no se cual será tu reacción…por que yo…" el chico pelinegro comenzó a palidecer y le costaba trabajo terminar las oraciones que había preparado para decir en estos momentos.

"que es lo que…" el chico peliplateado estaba cada vez más sonrojado. Ahora también sudaba de la frente. Comenzaba a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

El corazón de Kakashi parecía galopar. Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando Obito comenzó a acercarse cada vez más hacía él, hasta sentir como tomaba sus dos manos y las acercaba contra su pecho.

Obito lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Seguía tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Su garganta parecía impedirle hablar. Pero esta vez estaba más que decidido a confesar sus sentimientos hacía Kakashi. No podía retractarse.

Kakashi no sabía como actuar. El sudor de sus manos comenzó a humedecer también las manos del pelinegro. Sentía un impulso de acercar sus labios a los de Obito y unirlos en un beso. Sentía esa gran necesidad ahora que se encontraba a unos centímetros del chico que desde hacía meses le gustaba.

"Kakashi…yo…yo te amo!" dijo al fin el pelinegro y cerró los ojos esperando a recibir una respuesta de parte de su compañero de equipo. No pudo notar la reacción de Kakashi quien se había puesto completamente rojo de la cara.

Cuando a Kakashi se le disminuyó un poco el sonrojo de la cara, se quitó la máscara del rostro y sin que Obito abriera aún los ojos, comenzó a acercar su cara con la del pelinegro cada vez más hasta que sus labios se posaron en los de Obito. Al sentir e roce de sus labios, Obito abrazó al peliplateado y fundió suavemente sus labios con los de Kakashi. Sus bocas se encontraban por primera vez. El beso se hizo profundo y sus lenguas comenzaron a conocerse. Era su primer beso y resultaba ser dulce y placentero. Comenzaron las caricias en el cabello y espalda. Duraron así por unos momentos.

"entonces…aceptarías tener una relación conmigo?" dijo Obito después de separar sus labios de los de Kakashi. Admiraba la cara descubierta del peliplateado. Se relamía los labios como si quisiera seguir probando lo último que había quedado de aquel beso.

"Claro que si lo acepto…desde hacía tiempo que quería decirte que te amo, pero nunca había reunido valor suficiente para confesarlo. Me sorprende que tú hayas sido quien haya decidido confesarse. Pero nuestra relación será a escondidas?" dijo Kakashi al mismo tiempo que vuelve a abrazar a Obito y acto seguido recarga su mentón en el hombro de su koibito.

"tenemos que hacerlo, recuerda que no es muy usual que dos chicos sean pareja, tenemos que esperar un tiempo para mostrarlo en público" respondió el pelinegro.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían sido observados por Kasama Umaki, quien era su maestro (el yondaime, para que entiendan…¬.¬). Kasama estaba posado sobre la copa de un árbol y oculto entre las ramas. El rubio los miraba con recelo. Se había sentido muy frustrado al presenciar aquel beso entre sus dos alumnos, ya que desde hacía tiempo que había comenzado a sentir una fuerte atracción por Kakashi. Extrañamente había sentido una gran atracción por el peliplateado desde que había sido asignado para su equipo. Ver que ahora sería pareja de Obito lo decepcionaba. Sin embargo, lo que más le importaba era ver feliz a Kakashi, no quería interponerse entre ellos además de que la diferencia de edades le parecía una limitante.

"tenemos que irnos ya!" dijo Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían transcurrido ya unas semanas desde que Kakashi y Obito habían iniciado su relación. Todo había estado bien, bastante bien. Se habían conocido más en estos días en los que habían compartido más tiempo, juntos. Tampoco habían existido celos por parte de los dos y nadie más, además de Kasama, había sospechado sobre su relación. En cada misión buscaban un momento para estar a solas y besarse pero siempre eran observados por Kasama, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pero la actitud de su sensei había cambiado un poco hacía ellos.

"oye, por que crees que Kasama-sensei se comporte así con nosotros? Últimamente ha estado bastante extraño…" dijo Kakashi a su koibito al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

"comportase extraño?! No había notado…" contestó.

"Tal vez ya sabe sobre…lo nuestro…" dijo el peliplateado.

"aunque lo sepa y le diga a todos para que nos separen…yo no te voy a dejar…"dijo Obito y se acercó a su koibito para besarle en los labios de nuevo suavemente.

Había terminado una misión más, y Kakashi se quedó hasta el final con su maestro por que había dicho que tenía que hablar con él. Cuando los otros dos chicos ya se habían retirado, Kasama se acercó al peliplateado. Su semblante era serio pero después le otorgó una sonrisa y le tocó la cabeza. La palma de su mano derecha frotó por unos momentos el cabello plateado de Kakashi.

"qué es lo que quiere, Kasama-sensei? Por que pidió que me quedara?" preguntó Kakashi intrigado.

"se sobre tu relación con…Obito" dijo el rubio.

"que? Ya lo sabe?" dijo.

"si, pero no te preocupes por que yo no me opongo, los apoyo. Espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes y te deseo buena suerte!" dijo el rubio sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido un día muy agitado. La misión de aquel día había sido díficil y muy cansada. Obito había invitado a pasar a su casa a Kakashi debido a que era la más cercana. Además podían aprovechar para besarse un rato sin ser vistos. Los dos estaban solos sentados en aquel sofá. El sofá era algo amplio y comenzaron a besarse. Sus bocas volvían a unirse de nuevo. El beso era muy pasional y sagaz. Cada uno daba lo mejor de si. Querían saciar sus profundos deseos en aquel beso. No querían separarse.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraban en la cama que pertenecía a Obito. El pelinegro estaba encima de Kakashi nuevamente besándole en los labios. Ya había anochecido por completo, por la ventana los alumbraba la luz de la luna perfectamente. Lentamente Obito hizo un movimiento con sus brazos para obligar así a que Kakashi abriera sus piernas. El pelinegro se colocó entre las piernas del peliplateado. Aún estaban vestidos pero la ropa comenzaba a serles un estorbo. La temperatura de sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez mayor a pesar de que la estación comenzaba a hacer frío.

Lentamente, Obito comenzó a bajar el cierre de la bragueta del pantalón del peliplateado. Seguía colocado entre sus piernas que estaban siendo despojadas poco a poco por su koibito. Después de besarlo en los labios, el pelinegro comenzó a llegar hasta el cuello de Kakashi y comenzó a succionar lentamente. Era un placer muy grande y fue entonces cuando el pelinegro comenzó a besar el pecho de su ahora amante. El entrenamiento le había formado un atractivo y bien formado torso a Kakashi y ahora Obito lo disfrutaba.

Con las yemas de sus dedos, Obito masajeaba y delineaba movimientos circulares en el torso del peliplateado. Le provocaban cosquillas a Kakashi pero se transformaba en placer. El pelinegro también había sido despojado de su ropa de la parte de arriba. Kakashi también había comenzado a desabrochar el pantalón de su koibito.

Obito comenzó a bajar los pantalones de su koibito hasta dejarlo solo con su boxers puestos, por que su torso ya estaba desnudo. Por la habitación se escuchaban jadeos, gemidos y gritos que intentaban ahogar para evitar que la gente que transitaba cerca pudiera escucharlos. Estaban más que decididos a que esta oportunidad no podían dejarla pasar y tenían que dejar su virginidad esta misma noche. La pasión y el placer era más que su conciencia.

Obito seguía entre las piernas del peliplateado. La entrepierna de Kakashi se estremeció al sentir como su boxers le era arrebatado ahora con algo de violencia. El pelinegro estaba desesperado por encontrarse con el miembro de su amante de una buena vez. Los dos chicos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos. Su cuerpo los impulsaba a llegar a algo más que caricias. Querían ya unir sus cuerpos en una cópula pero sabían que podían sentir más placer si estimulaban antes sus miembros que en esos momentos ya se encontraban rígidos. El roce de sus miembros provocaba una fricción muy placentera. El contacto de sus pieles desnudas aumentaba el intenso deseo cada vez más en los dos.

La luz de la luna los iluminaba bastante bien. Podían apreciar bien el cuerpo desnudo de su amante mutuamente. Podían ver sus cuerpos desnudos mutuamente y esto los excitaba más todavía. Las hormonas los traicionaban por que una parte de su mente les insistía en detenerse, ya que apenas tenían unas semanas de ser novios!.

Pero que podían hacer si en esta situación ya estaban a un solo paso de la penetración. Pero el pelinegro se decidió a iniciar un sexo oral en su amante antes de entrar en él. Se inclinó poniéndose de rodillas y lentamente comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre el miembro de su koibito que al sentir el contacto no pudo evitar arquear la espalda, apretar los puños y lanzar un alarido de suma excitación.

La lengua del pelinegro comenzó a recorrer el miembro que estaba en posición vertical. Con su lengua conocía cada zona del miembro de su amante que estaba desesperado por tanto placer. Después de lamerla, comenzó a introducir el miembro en su boca y lo chupó. El peliplateado seguía tratando de dar respiros más calmados pero no podía, tanta excitación le provocaba espasmos. Después de dejar de chupar el miembro de su amante, Obito levantó la cabeza y vio tiernamente a su koibito, que estaba sonrojado por tanto placer.

El pelinegro se relamía los labios. Entonces, Kakashi se incorporó para inclinarse también y comenzó a lamer también el miembro erecto de su amante. Hizo lo mismo y cuando lo dejó, el pelinegro colocó a Kakashi de forma adecuada para comenzar con la penetración. Se posó entre sus piernas y su miembro amenazaba con entrar en cualquier momento.

Se acercó cada vez más hasta que lentamente su miembro comenzó a introducirse en la entrada del peliplateado. Kakashi sintió un dolor grande al sentirlo dentro, pero después se convirtió en un inigualable placer. Poco a poco, el miembro del pelinegro llegó hasta lo más recóndito del ser del peliplateado. Kakashi se abrazó de su amante y recargó su rostro en el pecho de su koibito embriagándose con su aroma. Los dos chicos estaban sudorosos por tanta agitación. El peliplateado sentía más placer al sentir como su miembro se aprisionaba contra el vientre de su amante. El pelinegro comenzó a realizar un movimiento oscilatorio con su cadera lo cual provocaba que su copulación les hiciera gemir más de placer. El peliplateado se volvía casi loco de placer al sentir como el miembro de su amante se movía de esa forma dentro de su ser. Kakashi comenzó a sentir como un líquido caliente se vertía dentro de su ser. Esto provocó que el también dejara salir un chorro caliente que se vació y se regó sobre el vientre de su amante.

Después, Obito por fin salió de su amante. Ambos quedaron exhaustos y después de besarse nuevamente en la boca, en otro ardiente beso, se quedaron dormidos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"esa fue una relación muy linda y nunca lo voy a olvidar. Sin embargo, fue algo muy duro para mi cuando Obito murió. Lo único que me queda de él es el ojo que me dio…" Kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar por que sentía que su voz se acortaba en cada instante. Recordar este pasado le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta. Pero sonreía a sus alumnos. Pero derramó unas lágrimas que se detuvieron en la funda de su cara.

"Kakashi-sensei…debió ser muy duro para ti…gracias por contarnos esto, nos tienes confianza, verdad?" dijo el rubio tratando de alegrar a su maestro con una sonrisa.

"esto se los conté para hacerles saber que deben de disfrutar su felicidad ahora que están juntos y para que les sirva de reflexión, espero que su suerte sea mejor que la mía…" dijo el jounin secándose las lágrimas.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Ino seguía consolando a su amiga, aunque la pelirrosa todavía no se atrevía a hablar.

"quien es la persona que besó, Sasuke-kun?!" preguntó la rubia.

"es…es…Naruto!!" gritó la pelirrosa.

"queee?! Como que Naruto?!!" dijo la rubia sumamente sorprendida.

"SI! ese maldito fue al que besó Sasuke-kun! Ese maldito es de quien está enamorado Sasuke-kun y también me dijo que son novios!" Sakura lloraba más.

"p-pero…pero los dos son hombres!! Esto no puede ser!!" dijo Ino frustrada y negándose a aceptarlo.

"pero esa es la verdad! y además viven juntos!" dijo la pelirrosa muy dolida.

Cerca de ellas se encontraba caminando Lee. El chico se acercó a las chicas muy preocupado al notar la desesperación e histeria de las dos.

"que es lo que sucede?!" preguntó Lee presuroso.

"es que el maldito de Naruto ha…"a la pelirrosa volvía a cortarse la voz.

"te ha hecho daño?!" preguntó de nuevo Lee.

"sii! Me ha quitado a Sasuke-kun!" dijo la pelirrosa en un grito de nuevo.

"que dices?!" dijo.

"es que el y Sasuke-kun son pareja! A pesar de ser hombres!" dijo la pelirrosa tratando de serenarse pero no podía.

"pero que? Por que?!" dijo Lee.

"por que se quieren! Maldita sea!" dijo la pelirrosa y acto seguido salió corriendo de ahí.

Sakura llevaba una gran velocidad. Pero para su suerte no tropezó. La gente la esquivaba. Pero de pronto chocó contra la distraída Hinata Hyuuga. Ambas chicas cayeron al piso derrapando y haciéndose así unos raspones en el cuerpo. Hinata no se explicaba nada de esto. Sakura cayó encima de ella. La pelirrosa trató de levantarse pero Hinata preocupada la detuvo de un brazo.

"que es lo que sucede, Sakura-sama?! Por que estás llorando?" preguntó la Hinata al mismo tiempo que ayuda a Sakura a levantarse.

"es que…es que…" la pelirrosa no podía hablar, el llanto se lo seguía impidiendo.

"que pasa?!" volvió a preguntar la tímida chica.

"es que…Sasuke-kun y Naruto son pareja!" dijo la pelirrosa.

"quee? Naruto-kun y Sasuke-sama son?!" Hinata también se había sorprendido mucho. Estás palabras habían sido un golpe muy duro para la chica.

"si, ellos prefieren ser pareja que tenernos a nosotras! Tu amado Naruto-kun prefiere a Sasuke-kun que a ti!" dijo la pelirrosa sin darse cuenta de que hería los sentimientos de Hinata.

"p-pero….Naruto-kun" la chica tartamudeaba mas que de costumbre.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en unas bancas cercanas y comenzaron a platicar. La pelirrosa le explicó todo.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde aquello. Sasuke y Naruto habían estado muy bien y no habían tenido problemas. En estos días habían hecho el amor varias veces. Ahora se disponían a salir.

"me encantas!" dijo el pelinegro susurrándole al oído seductoramente a su koibito.

"tu a mi también…y me encanta hacerlo contigo, ayer fue una noche maravillosa como las demás veces que hemos hecho el amor" dijo el rubio también de forma seductora y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro.

"te amo!" dijo el pelinegro.

"bueno, me tengo que ir por que no puedo dejar solos a los chicos deben estar esperándome!" dijo el ojiazul presuroso a llegar a donde había sido citado por Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Gaara y Lee. Sasuke no iría por que ellos lo consideraban poco agradable.

Los dos chicos fundieron sus bocas en un ardiente beso y después de separarse, el rubio salió de la casa. Sasuke por su parte saldría a atender una misión que Tsunade le dejaría. Sentía muchos celos por que iría Gaara con ellos, pero no podía evitarlo.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio se encontraba caminado por la calle rumbo a donde había acordado ver a sus amigos. Pero de pronto, Itachi salió y se cruzó de frente del ojiazul. Naruto lo miró detenidamente y se sonrojo. Los seductores ojos del Uchiha tenían algo que lo domaba de esa manera tan instantánea. De hecho podía resistirse más a la mirada seductora de Sasuke que la mirada de Itachi.

El pelinegro comenzó a aproximarse poco a poco hasta el rubio y le tomó de la cintura.

"que es lo que quieres?!" preguntó estremecido el rubio. Sentía un cosquilleo muy extraño en su estómago, ya que Itachi le gustaba en cierto punto.

"quería invitarte a comer" susurró el pelinegro.

"pero, ahorita no puedo por que tengo una cita con unos amigos y deben estar esperándome!" dijo el rubio musitando.

"no quería que aceptaras mi invitación precisamente ahorita, quisiera que fuera por la noche, solo iremos a comer ramen…" dijo el pelinegro aún en forma seductora.

"bueno, es que yo…no se si pueda" dijo el rubio.

"es por mi hermanito verdad? solo quiero comer contigo, no haré nada malo" dijo Itachi.

"veré la forma de ir, después de todo somos amigos no?!" dijo e rubio sonriendo.

Itachi sonrió y dio un fugaz beso al rubio, en realidad fue un roce en los labios. Después se fue de ahí rápidamente. Naruto se apresuró a llegar a tiempo a su reunión.

Itachi lo miraba desde el techo de una casa cercana. Miraba como el rubio corría presuroso. Por su mente circulaba la idea de tenerlo consigo, de poseerlo. La idea le excitaba cada vez que lo imaginaba, en algunas ocasiones había llegado a tener consecuencias mayores (N/A: saben a que me refiero).

Al ver esos hermosos ojos azules y ese dorado cabello de Naruto, comenzaba a relamerse el labio inferior. En estos últimos días había estado pensando seriamente en hacer todo lo posible para poseerlo. Solo que no hallaba la manera de hacerlo.

El pelinegro bajó del techo y caminó por las calles de la aldea. Se topó con la pelirrosa que al verlo se dibujó en los labios de la chica una sonrisa llena de malicia. Sakura había notado desde hacía unos días, después del incidente del beso entre Sasuke y Naruto, que Itachi miraba de una forma pervertida al rubio. En la mirada del pelinegro era evidente el deseo que sentía. Y al formularse la idea de que él se sentía atraído por Naruto, Sakura no dudó en preguntarle a Itachi si podía "ayudarle" con su cometido.

"perdona….este, a ti te gusta Naruto, verdad?" dijo Sakura acercándose a Itachi.

"A que viene esa pregunta?" dijo.

"bueno, es que he notado como lo miras, cada vez que estás junto a él, parece como si lo desvistieras con la mirada…eso me hace suponer que…deseas llevártelo a la cama para hacerle el amor, no es así?" dijo la pelirrosa con descaro.

"…tienes razón, él me gusta mucho, quiero hacerlo mío…" dijo.

"el único problema es que…Naruto quiere a Sasuke-kun y los dos viven juntos. Seguro que los dos ya hicieron el amor, eso no te da rabia?" dijo Sakura.

"si, eso me causa mucha rabia, y también supongo que ya lo hicieron pero…de todas formas quiero hacerlo mío…" dijo el pelinegro.

"entonces…no te gustaría hacerlo tuyo esta misma noche? Yo podría ayudarte…"dijo la chica con una mirada llena de maldad.

"me vas a ayudar?! Y eso no será por que quien tiene más rabia eres tú por que mi tonto hermano prefiere a Naruto que a ti?" dijo Itachi sarcásticamente, aunque la idea no le parecía mal.

"si, me da mucho coraje que ese imbécil me haya quitado a Sasuke-kun, por eso quiero que sufra…"dijo la pelirrosa.

"entonces si me ayudarás dime como…" dijo.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en la oficina de la godaime, se encontraba Kakashi hablando con la rubia.

"de que es lo que querías hablarme?" preguntó la rubia.

"quería decirle que, Sasuke y Naruto son pareja, por eso viven juntos, pero no me gustaría que se molestara por eso" dijo el jounin.

"que son pareja! Con que a eso se refería el estúpido de Jiraiya…pero no me explico por que cuando les pregunté a esos dos le dieron vueltas al asunto y me dijieron otra cosa…" Tsunade estaba muy pensativa. °pensando° no se como puede decir eso Jiraiya, acaso ya olvidó lo de Orochimaru?!.

"espero que comprenda los sentimientos de esos dos…"dijo el jounin.

"no te preocupes, hablaré con ellos y les diré que pueden estar tranquilos por que yo apoyo su relación. Pero por el momento, te encargo que vayas a esta misión con Sasuke, es importante, no se trata de algo fácil. Tendrán que ir al país del sonido en una visita muy rápida y de manera sigilosa, pero espero que mantengas sus precauciones para no toparse con Orochimaru y sus aliados. Te pido que te lleves a Sakura también" dijo la rubia.

"está bien…" dijo

"te explicaré en que consiste esto…" la godaime comenzó con la explicación.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

"entonces eso es lo que tendrás que hacer, no te preocupes por que yo me encargaré de que esta misión dure por lo menos hasta mañana en la noche, por eso no habrá posibilidades de que Sasuke-kun regrese a la casa. Así que mientras Sasuke-kun está trabajando en esta misión, tu estarás disfrutando del cuerpo de Naruto" dijo la pelirrosa.

"bueno, me las voy a ingeniar para convencer a Naruto de venir conmigo…" dijo el pelinegro imaginando como sería maravillosa esta noche.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

"tengo que irme ya, espero que esta misión no dure mucho por que tengo un extraño presentimiento. Por que siento la necesidad de ir a besar a Naruto?" Sasuke tomó sus cosas y salió hacía donde Kakashi lo esperaría.

Mientras tanto, el rubio disfrutaba de pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. Todos habían decidido ir a varios lugares que consideraban divertidos. Querían disfrutar de pasar ese día que tenían libre de misiones.

"oye Naruto, es verdad que eres novio de Sasuke?" preguntó Lee cuando ambos estuvieron a solas.

"ya te enteraste? Pues si, somos pareja, no importa que seamos hombres…" dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"bueno, el hecho de que sean hombres no me sorprende por que yo…también quiero a una persona que es hombre!" confesó. El rubio se quedó atónito, pues no se lo esperaba de él.

"y quien es esa persona?" preguntó.

"es…es…es Gaara!" dijo Lee y de inmediato se sonrojó.

"entonces te voy a ayudar para que sean pareja. El me dijo que quería a alguien pero no me dijo quien, si eres tú todo será fácil…"dijo el ojiazul.

De pronto se les aproximó el pelirrojo. Quería aprovechar el día para estar cerca de Naruto.

"que es lo que hacen?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"creo que tengo que ir a hacer algo…!" dijo el rubio y los dejó solos. Lee se puso nervioso y Gaara lo miraba con indiferencia.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Había transcurrido el día muy rápido y los ninjas tenían que retirarse a sus respectivos hogares. Cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Gaara aprovechó para ir con Naruto en el camino. En el camino se puso muy nervioso y sonrojado pero la oscuridad de la noche hizo que no se notara. En el trayecto estaba muy callado. Parecía haber armado valor de nuevo para besar al rubio. El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente hasta el ojiazul. Deseaba probar sus labios pero en ese instante el rubio se alejó (no se había dado cuenta de que iban a besarlo) y habló.

"es verdad! tengo que ir con Itachi, tengo que ir a cenar con él. Disculpa pero me tengo que ir, perdona por dejarte solo" después de esto, el rubio se alejó corriendo dejando confundido al pelirrojo. Naruto hacía una señal de despedida y se perdió entre la brumosa noche.

Pero el pelirrojo decidió seguirlo hasta donde iría a encontrarse con Itachi. Le parecía bastante extraño que fuera con él a esas horas de la noche.

"hola! perdón por hacerte esperar, pero es que casi había olvidado que tenía que verte!" dijo el rubio a Itachi al verlo.

"no importa, lo importante es que llegaste, de todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo de esperar. Y que le vas a decir a mi hermano por que llegarás tarde?" preguntó el pelinegro (aunque sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no estaría en casa).

"no te preocupes, él no se enterará por que no llegará hasta mañana!" dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"entonces vallamos a cenar" dijo Itachi.

Pero el lugar al que fueron no era precisamente un restauran o algo que se le pareciera, sino una especie de bar con la fachada disfrazada.

"por que me trajiste a este lugar? Yo aún soy un menor de edad para tomar licor!" dijo el rubio.

"no tiene nada de malo que entres y tomes una copa, o si?" dijo en forma seductora.

"no tomaré licor, mejor vamos a otro lugar, yo no entraré a este lugar!" dijo el rubio y se retiró molesto.

°pensando° sabía que esto podía pasar, por eso tengo preparado algo…por que de cualquier manera, esta noche serás mío, Naruto!

Después de ahí, terminaron por ir al ichiraku. El pelirrojo seguía observándolos escondido. Itachi se apresuró a sacar un refresco para dárselo a Naruto, solo que esta bebida contenía una especie de droga que Itachi había vertido. El rubio comenzó a beberla y pronto comenzó a nublarse su vista. Pero escuchaba perfectamente lo que pasaba. Comenzó a sentirse débil e Itachi lo sostuvo y después de pagar la cuenta lo llevó hasta la antigua casa de la familia Uchiha. Naruto ya parecía ver mejor aunque con la oscuridad del lugar no notó a donde se dirigían. Su mente gritaba auxilio pero su cuerpo y su voz no le respondían. Su corazón le advertía de la situación en la que pronto se encontraría.

"hemos llegado hasta aquí, Naruto. Primero quiero que te pongas cómodo, quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí" dijo el pelinegro de forma seductora.

°pensando° que es lo que me pasa? Por que mi cuerpo no me responde? Por que no puedo hablar?

"esta solía ser mi casa, aquí fue donde mis padres murieron /_aunque yo no los asesiné/ _aquí también vivía Sasuke, no se si tal vez alguna vez lo visitaste" dijo el pelinegro. Itachi aún tenía al rubio entre sus brazos.

Itachi llevó a Naruto hasta el antiguo cuarto de Sasuke. Lo dejó sobre la cama en la que antes Sasuke había dormido y comenzó a besarlo en los labios. Comenzó con un beso tierno y suave pero después el beso se volvió desenfrenado, ardiente, apasionado. Naruto quería ahogar el beso, quería separar sus labios de los del Uchiha, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Aunque los besos de Itachi le gustaban, esta vez no quería besarlo. El pelinegro separó su boca de la del rubio y lo miró a los ojos.

"ya me cansé de que parezca que no tienes vida, quiero oír como gozas que te haga el amor, quiero escuchar tus gemidos de placer!" dijo el pelinegro extasiado con voz jadeante besando el cuello del rubio.

Itachi proyectó el sharingan en sus ojos y con ellos hizo un hipnotismo a Naruto para que este se moviera a su voluntad. Naruto comenzó a hablar de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo que expresaba no era lo que quería decir por si mismo. De su boca salían expresiones de deseo hacía Itachi pero por su mente seguía la intención de hacerle una propuesta al pelinegro de que lo dejara en paz. Aunque las caricias del pelinegro le causaban sensaciones placenteras, el no quería hacer esto con Itachi. No quería que nadie además de Sasuke disfrutara su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, Itachi encendió una cámara de video que estaba oculta.

"ahh! Me gustas!" decía Naruto controlado por el pelinegro.

"tu a mi también me gustas, por eso deseo tenerte, deseo que seas mío en esta noche…" decía el pelinegro bajando el cierre de la chamarra del rubio.

"hazlo de una vez!" decía el rubio °pensando° por que no puedo hacer algo para evitar que su sharingan me controle? Por que tengo que decir esas cosas que no quiero? Por que siento placer por esto si yo no lo deseo?

"esta cama…esta cama es de mi hermano estúpido, es de Sasuke, que te causa eso? Quiero saber que es lo que piensas de mi estúpido hermano? Verdad que yo te hago gozar más que él?" decía Itachi despojando a Naruto de su chamarra y de su camisa. Después, Itachi se comenzó a desvestir también de la parte de arriba. El pelinegro tenía grandes ganas de sentir el roce de sus pieles desnudas.

"esta es…la cama del estúpido de Sasuke? imagino…la cara que pondría si…si supiera que haré el amor contigo en esta cama. Sí, tu eres mejor que ese estúpido…contigo siento más placer que con él…quiero que ya lo hagas!" decía el rubio bajo el hipnotismo pero de forma jadeante y sensual.

°pensando° maldita sea! yo no quiero decir esto! no puede ser que esté a punto de ser violado por Itachi en la cama que pertenecía a Sasuke! no quiero que me viole, no quiero ser suyo!.

"Antes de esto…antes de hacerlo, te haré otra cosa que…te hará gemir más" decía el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a bajar el pantalón del rubio. Luego le quitó el bóxer y comenzó a acariciar su miembro para estimularlo a ponerse en forma recta y rígida. Naruto sentía un sumo placer, pero no quería sentirlo. El rubio gemía de forma desenfrenada, era casi un grito.

La lente de la cámara digital seguía capturando cada una de estas escenas. Fuera de la casa, el pelirrojo se encontraba oculto. Aunque no se encontraba presenciando tal acto, sabía y se imaginaba lo que adentro podía estar pasando. Pero no sabía que Naruto estaba bajo un efecto del pelinegro, por esta razón no se había atrevido a intervenir. Gaara no se imaginaba sobre esta violación y se sentía frustrado por no haber probado los labios del rubio antes de esto. Los celos comenzaron a corroerle el alma.

Itachi comenzó a lamer su miembro con descaro hasta meterlo por completo dentro de su boca. El miembro del rubio comenzó a aumentar de tamaño al mismo tiempo que Itachi lo disfrutaba. También Naruto lo disfrutaba pero sentía repulsión de solo imaginar como su cuerpo era disfrutado por el pelinegro.

Itachi le abrió más las piernas al rubio y después se colocó entre estas. Seguía disfrutando del sabor del miembro erecto del ojiazul con gran desfachatez. La excitación en ambos era cada vez mayor para goce de Itachi y remordimiento del rubio.

Al colocarse entre las piernas del rubio, Itachi se quitó sus pantalones y luego su bóxer. Ahora comenzaba a juntar su miembro desesperado con el del rubio. La fricción se tornó exquisitamente agradable y esto lo excitó más. El pelinegro estaba más que ansioso por llevar a cabo la copulación. Mientras el rubio seguía sofocado por tanto placer, y esta vez no solo era por el hipnotismo.

Entonces, el miembro del pelinegro comenzó a amenazar con entrar dentro del rubio. Todo estaba listo para iniciar. Pero dentro de la mente del rubio seguía aquella protesta y repulsión. Si no se encontrara bajo el control del pelinegro, Naruto desearía escupirle a la cara a pesar de que el placer que le proporcionaba el pelinegro realmente era mejor que las veces en las que lo había hecho con Sasuke, aunque le dolía aceptarlo.

De pronto, el rubio comenzó a sentir como el rígido miembro del pelinegro comenzaba a entrar lentamente en él. Cada milímetro que entraba era una suma de dolor, al que ya se había estado acostumbrando. Después comenzó a sentir un inmenso placer que lo perturbaba.

"ahh! Eso es! Quería sentirlo dentro de nuevo, como las demás veces en que lo hemos hecho…" decía hipnotizado el ojiazul.

"si…yo también disfruto tenerte así, como las veces en que hemos hecho el amor en diferentes lugares…" decía extasiado el pelinegro haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el cuello del ojiazul.

"si ese estúpido de Sasuke supiera que lo he hecho más veces contigo y que…tu…fuiste el primero…que cara pondría?!" decía el rubio extasiado.

°pensando° perdóname, Sasuke, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Yo amo a Sasuke, y esto me hace sentir como una basura!

El miembro del pelinegro seguía entrando dentro del ojiazul. Llegó hasta lo más profundo y una vez ahí comenzó a moverlo como un vaivén. El rubio arqueó la espalda de placer. Los gemidos en la habitación se hacían mayores cada vez más. Eran tan fuertes que el pelirrojo, que seguía afuera, pudo oírlos.

"esto…es lo mejor que…me puede pasar, eres muy…buen amante…ahh!" decía el pelinegro haciendo todavía movimientos con la cadera. Su miembro estaba a punto de vaciarse dentro del rubio. Naruto se abrazaba de su amante en contra de su voluntad. Había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro. Los dos estaban bastante sudorosos. Entonces, el pelinegro dejó salir de su miembro aquel líquido caliente regándose dentro de lo más recóndito del rubio. La sensación fue muy placentera para ambos, incluso para Naruto quien por fin podía dejar de estar bajo el control del pelinegro y dejaba salir unas lágrimas de sus azules ojos.

A pesar de no desear ese placer, no podía evitar sentirlo, por lo que el rubio también dejó de resistir y dejó salir un agradable orgasmo que se regó por todo el torso de ambos llegando incluso a manchar sus piernas. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus azules ojos. Ahora comenzaba a sollozar, pero nada podía hacer por que Itachi había logrado su cometido. Por esta razón dejó que el pelinegro siguiera besándolo por todo el cuerpo con descaro. El pelinegro seguía acariciando su miembro y saboreaba el líquido que acababa de salir del rubio. Naruto mantuvo silencio.

°pensando° maldita sea! por que Itachi tiene que ser tan buen amante?! Por que rayos lo estoy disfrutando tanto?!

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Wa! Soy una maldita vieja pervertida! (je, je) Itachi violó a Naru-chan, pobrecito! (Inner: que bien! muajaja me gustan los dramas así)

NO ME MATEN, ONEGAI!!!!

Hola! espero que este capítulo les haya gustado (maldita sea! por que me siguen saliendo largos?!) bueno pues en este capítulo les otorgué dos grandes partes lemon, tenía más lemon en mente pero no me cupo. Espero que esta basura de fic les siga gustado y que dejen review. Sayonara!

_**En el próximo capítulo: **Itachi amenaza con el video a Naruto. Kakashi aconseja a Naruto. Alguien mostrará el video a Sasuke. La basura rosada intenta aprovechar la ruptura de estos dos pero…. Habrá otra violación y no es a Naruto. Posible lemon de YondaimexKakashi_.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

_Sus reviews n.n: _

**june-li: **hola! que bueno que hayas leído el fic, no importa que apenas hayas leído el primer capítulo, conforme avances (o sea, cuando llegues a este capítulo) espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. Si! viva el sasunaru! Esta pareja logrará ser feliz al final a pesar de todo. Ja nee!

**Yukinita: **Wa! Gracias por leer. Dices que te pareció muy lindo y que el lemon era poco explícito? Pues es que no quise escribir tanto lemon por que se trataba de su primera vez, tenía que ser algo tierno (además, andaba un poco cansada y por eso no escribí mucho lemon) pero como vez en este capítulo incluí bastante LEMON. Es que los capítulos me salen muy largos (estudié secretariado, por eso mis manos no paran, je) GOMEN NASAY por que el violado fue el Kitsune! (no mi mates! ONEGAI!) Pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien al final. Ja nee!

**Ouka Sakazaki:** Konichi wa! Que bueno que el capítulo anterior (tan esperado por ti) ti haya gustado y gracias por molestarte en escribir un review! tu deseo fue concedido, el Kitsune fue violado por Itachi (muajaja) y si comparto contigo sobre lo caballero al dejar tener una cita con el a Hinata. Sayonara!

**Neferura.K: **Hola! GOMEN NASAY! es que se me fue un dedazo de más y por eso me equivoqué en tu nick, gomen! Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, ojalá que puedas seguir leyendo y que sigas mandando review. Weno, por los de las actitudes de los personajes pues si suelen ser algo comunes pero te prometo que trataré de hacerlos más especiales que como dices. Aquí ya está la actualización (ves como no tardé) Ja nee!

**Misato-chan: **hola! que bueno que me hayas dejado un review (me regañas por que soy una pervertida pero si lees mi fic verdad?) pero te equivocaste por que el review que mandaste iba para mi otro fic ("amor equivocado") bueno, pues ya está la actualización y espero que no me sigas molestando cuando estoy escribiendo diciendo que soy una pervertida y que debería de ponerme a estudiar (sabes que es broma! n.n) weno, nos vemos! (ya sabes cuando)

**Kishuxichigo4ever: **gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que sigas leyendo y que me mandes otro review. Por lo del kanji que dices, no se que quisiste decir por que yo conozco el kanji de "ai" desde hacía tiempo (en mis primeras clases de japonés, ji,ji n.nU), pero revisaré mi fic de todas formas. Tampoco entiendo eso de K y T y M y todo eso, me explicas?. Dewa Matta!


	7. infidelidad, pasion, decepción

**El deseo de un ninja**

**Género:** shounen ai/ Yaoi/ LEMON (relación chicoxchico) やおい

**Parejas:**

SasukexNaruto **(Principal XD)**.-.-ItachixNaruto.-.-YondaimexKakashi

GaaraxNaruto.-.-ObitoxKakashi.-.-

(Inner: y piensas sacar más parejas, maldita pervertida?!) pues si estúpida Inner y te aguantas!!

….bueno pues hay una nueva pero no es tan linda y de hecho nisiquiera se consuma algo serio ¬.¬ solo es para dar una mejor trama al fic.

GOMEN NASAY por tardar pero es que la consola de Play Station 2 no me deja en paz, cada vez que la veo me dice "enciéndeme y juega!" y yo trato de resistir pero no puedo X.X , eh estado jugando el juego de **Naruto Narutimate Hero 3** XD.

Pues aquí ya está el séptimo capítulo y espero que les guste, bueno la verdad es que no se trata de una violación al 100 y ya verán por que (espero que no me maten XS) bueno, os dejo que lean.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Estúpido fic ¬.¬…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus azules ojos. Ahora comenzaba a sollozar, pero nada podía hacer por que Itachi había logrado su cometido._

_Por esta razón dejó que el pelinegro siguiera besándolo por todo el cuerpo con descaro._

_El pelinegro seguía acariciando su miembro y saboreaba el líquido que acababa de salir del rubio. Naruto mantuvo silencio._

_°pensando° maldita sea! por que Itachi tiene que ser tan buen amante?! Por que rayos lo estoy disfrutando tanto?!_

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 7: **infidelidad, pasión, decepción.

Había sido una noche muy agitada para ambos. Por fin Itachi había logrado saciar sus más bajos instintos. Hacía un rato que había estado atemorizando a Naruto al disfrutar de esa forma su cuerpo, pero ahora que había caído rendido, dormía placidamente sobre el pecho desnudo del rubio. Naruto seguía despierto. Estaba agotado pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente le seguía causando remordimiento y se seguía sintiendo asqueado por haber disfrutado, después de todo, aquel acto tan vil de parte de Itachi. Pero finalmente el sueño lo venció y sus azules ojos lograron cerrarse aunque con algunas lágrimas que habían quedado debajo de sus ojos.

Ya era de día, el sol comenzaba a salir. El rubio despertó muy dolorido. Estaba cubierto por una suave sábana de seda roja. Junto a él se encontraba todavía durmiendo el pelinegro. Desde esa perspectiva, Itachi se veía muy lindo, casi era una faceta angelical, pero al verlo le causaba desprecio y repulsión. Había cultivado un gran odio por él en una sola noche.

Naruto se levantó. Estaba desnudo y de sus muslos escurría el semen derramado de Itachi. Intentaba vestirse para largarse de una vez de ese lugar pero de pronto sintió como era tomado del brazo por Itachi. Rápidamente, el pelinegro lo hizo girar hacía el y lo tomó de la cintura.

"te ves tan…sexy…me encantas!" decía el pelinegro en forma sensual y haciendo chocar su aliento contra el cuello del ojiazul.

"cállate!" dijo gritando.

"estuviste genial, eres muy buen amante y además me decías que gozabas mucho cuando lo hacíamos…vamos a hacerlo más seguido…" el pelinegro comienza a besar el cuello del ojiazul succionando.

"de ninguna manera! Yo no volveré a ser tuyo! Yo no quería hacerlo! Tu fuiste quien me controló! Te odio!" decía el rubio gritando y forcejeando por zafarse de las caricias del pelinegro.

"no quieres hacerlo de nuevo conmigo? Entonces tendré que mostrarle esto a tu amado Sasuke…" dijo el pelinegro en tono suave y al mismo tiempo que tomaba la cámara que había capturado todo. La puso a funcionar y en ella se pudo observar en la pequeña pantalla de cristal líquido como los dos estaban haciendo el amor.

"lo grabaste todo?!" decía el rubio observando con repudio el video.

"si, lo grabé todo! Si no quieres que tu amado Sasuke se entere de que fuiste mío y de todo lo que me decías, entonces tendrás que ser mi amante las veces que yo quiera…"

Itachi acercó sus labios a los del rubio. Le rozó delicadamente y luego el ojiazul le permitió acceso a su lengua. Ese beso le gustaba como los otros que se habían dado pero seguía con el gran remordimiento. Ahora tenía que aguantar todo esto para no terminar su relación con Sasuke. No quería perder a su amado pelinegro por que al fin era "feliz" aunque este acontecimiento con Itachi lo atormentaría siempre.

"bueno, Kitsune, temo que tengo que dejarte…no te importa verdad?" dijo Itachi con gran cinismo y en forma ronca.

El pelinegro seguía recorriendo cada centímetro del cuello de Naruto con su lengua. Luego se alejó un poco del rubio y le tomó el mentón con una mano robándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba en casa, sentado en una silla, muy pensativo y con la mirada perdida. Se había dado un baño al llegar a casa, pero aún se sentía asqueado por la violación. Su estómago le pedía alimento pero curiosamente no tenía ánimo de levantarse a hervir agua para su ramen instantáneo. Pronto llegaría Sasuke a casa.

"por fin regresé" dijo Sasuke cuando entraba a la vivienda en tono serio y bajito.

Se encontró con su amado Kitsune quien seguía con la mirada perdida y no se había percatado del arribo del Uchiha.

"he vuelto y así me recibes, Naru-chan?" dijo el pelinegro en tono seductor y acercándose a su koi.

"has vuelto…no me había dado cuenta" dijo con desgano.

" que te sucede? Es raro que estés así…acaso te ocurrió algo, Kitsune!" dijo el pelinegro acercándose más a su koi para robarle un beso pero el rubio lo esquivó.

"este…que si me pasó algo?" _"tendré que mostrarle este video a tu amado __Sasuke…"/ _claro que no me pasó algo! Como crees! O que quieres decir?" el rubio sonaba sumiso.

"tú usualmente no te comportas tan frío y distante conmigo…ni con nadie, no se por que estás tan pensativo" dijo.

"bueno pues este…yo…es que…Iruka-sensei se acaba de molestar un poco por algo que hice y eso me puso un poco mal…pero no es algo importante" fue lo único que al rubio se le pudo ocurrir.

"bueno, entonces se de que forma alegrarte de nuevo…" dijo el pelinegro de forma sensual en un ronroneo acercando sus labios con los de su koibito que hicieron un pequeño roce.

El ojiazul se estremeció. Su cuerpo temblaba y Sasuke lo pudo notar. Ese beso parecía forzado por que el Kitsune difícilmente permitía acceso a la lengua del pelinegro. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban dentro de esa dulce cavidad, pero no era lo mismo de siempre.

"dime que es lo que te sucede exactamente… Naruto" dijo el pelinegro después de separarse.

"ya te he dicho que no es algo importante!" el rubio se abrazó fuertemente de su koi como aferrándose a él.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, se encontraba la pelirrosa hablando con Itachi sobre unos árboles.

"entonces…lograste hacerlo?" preguntó la chica.

"claro que sí, creías que no era capaz?" dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

"bueno, pero sirvió que yo hiciera algo para que regresáramos de la misión hasta ahora /_Inner: espero que así logre separarlos y Sasuke-kun será mío/_"

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Era otro día. Ya había pasado tres días desde aquella violación, pero nada podía animar al 100 al Kitsune, aunque trataba de disimularlo. El Kitsune estaba solo de nuevo en aquella vivienda y escuchó como tocaban a la puerta. Se apresuró temeroso a abrir por que temía que fuera Itachi.

"Hinata! Que sorpresa!" dijo el rubio tranquilizado.

"este…Konichi wa! Naruto-kun…este yo…quería saber si es verdad lo que Sakura-san me contó" dijo la chica moviendo los dedos de las manos.

"te contó sobre mi relación con Sasuke?!"

"bueno…si, quería confirmarlo, pero no me había atrevido a venir antes"

"si, es verdad…el y yo somos pareja!" dijo el rubio haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su semblante deprimente.

"bueno…yo quiero que…sepas que te apoyo! Espero que seas feliz a lado de Sasuke-sama!" dijo la chica temerosa.

"pues…gracias, eres tan buena chica! Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que te quiera" por alguna razón, la presencia de la peliazul le causaba gran tranquilidad.

Después de conversar juntos durante un rato y de reír un poco después de esos tres tormentosos días, la chica se retiró de ahí. El Kitsune se encontraba de nuevo solo aunque estaba un poco más animado pero de pronto tocaron de nuevo a la puerta. Esta vez no estaba temeroso pero cual sería su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta descubrió que Itachi era quien había tocado la puerta. De inmediato el rubio palideció.

"hola! mi amado y sexy amante Kitsune…" dijo el pelinegro con suma sensualidad. El pelinegro estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo y al ojiazul le encantaba esa apariencia pero eso mismo le molestaba. Por que se sentía tan atraído por esta persona que le había causado tal daño?

"pasa…no está Sasuke" dijo el ojiazul sin dejar de mirar impresionado la galanura del pelinegro.

"así me gusta…que me trates bien, Naruto-kun" dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a unir sus labios con los del Kitsune. Durante estos tres días, había estado más que deseoso de probar el dulce néctar embriagante de los labios del Kitsune. Sus lenguas se encontraban de nuevo, y la de Itachi jugueteaba y dominaba la de Naruto. El rubio solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, por que después de todo no era tan malo.

Los dos estaban dentro, el pelinegro miraba al rubio comenzando a excitarse por su sola presencia. El Kitsune estaba temeroso pero seguía admirando el porte del mayor.

"bueno…sabes que, se me ocurrió que hagamos algunas "travesuras" el día de hoy, zorrito…" Itachi jaló a Naruto aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y besando su cuello de forma desenfrenada.

"bueno, pero es que…no creo que tarde en llegar Sasuke a la casa y…"

"eso no es pretexto…por que ya sabes donde podemos disfrutar" el pelinegro pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja del Kitsune.

Al rubio no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar la proposición, después de todo Itachi lo tenía a sus pies por "cierto video". Los dos se marcharon rumbo a la antigua casa de los Uchiha. Estando dentro, el pequeño Kitsune se encontró con un camino de pétalos de rosa roja que conducía hasta la vieja habitación de Sasuke. Le pareció un acto tierno y muy detallista pero de cualquier forma seguía sintiendo repulsión por Itachi. En la habitación estaba de nuevo la cama con suaves sábanas rojas de seda y sobre de ella había un conjunto de ropa.

"quiero que te pongas esto…Naru-chan" dijo el pelinegro seductoramente y tomándolo de la cintura.

"este…yo…por que quieres que lo haga?"

"por que con esta ropa te verás más sexy de lo que ya eres…quiero que me cumplas esa fantasía antes de…hacerte mío de nuevo" dijo el pelinegro extasiado y lamiendo una mejilla del más pequeño.

"e-esta bien…" El rubio se cambió de ropa de inmediato, mientras el pelinegro esperaba impaciente sentado en aquella cama. Al fin el rubio salió del vestíbulo portando aquel atuendo que efectivamente le hacía ver mucho mejor. El pequeño Kitsune estaba vestido de un forma muy sensual, tal y como Itachi lo había soñado varías veces provocándole sueños húmedos. El rubio se había vestido con un pantalón negro de cuero y algo ajustado y con una camisa azul que combinaba armoniosamente con sus hermosos ojos. Y la actitud temerosa del Kitsune le fascinaba al pelinegro.

Al verlo de esta forma, Itachi comenzó a sentir como su miembro estaba empezando a activarse por que la excitación era muy grande. Su frente sudaba. Itachi se acercó al pequeño ojiazul y acercó sus labios a los del pequeño para besarlos fogosamente probando cada rincón de su boca. Sus lenguas se abrazaban de nuevo y de las extremidades de sus labios comenzaba a escurrir saliva.

/_Por que disfruto tanto de sus besos? Maldita sea!/ _pensaba el rubio

El pelinegro tomó tiernamente la cabeza rubia del pequeño Kitsune y de ahí sus manos bajaron hasta su espalda y llegaron a su cadera. Condujo al ojiazul hasta la cama que los esperaba y lo recostó suavemente sobre ella. El mayor quedó encima del rubio aún sin separar sus labios de los dulces labios de Naruto. Las manos del pelinegro recorrían el cuerpo del Kitsune. Itachi metió su mano dentro de la camisa del pequeño y comenzó a tocar su pecho hasta acariciar sus pezones de forma apresurada. Esa misma mano comenzaba a bajar hasta empezar a bajar el cierre de la bragueta del pantalón del rubio. Comenzó después a acariciar el miembro del Kitsune que se estimulaba segundo a segundo por el delicioso contacto.

Sus bocas seguían fundiéndose en aquel ardiente beso. Además, el lugar estaba perfectamente perfumado con una fragancia que servía de afrodisíaco y que el pelinegro se había encargado de escoger. Por esto, el lugar resultaba sumamente sensual.

El pelinegro comenzó por hacer chocar su aliento suavemente contra el miembro descubierto del Kitsune. Después comenzó a lamerlo y así hasta introducirlo por completo por su boca. El rubio se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir, pero era tanto el goce que no pudo evitarlo y lanzó un gran alarido al sentir como el pelinegro seguía masajeando sus pezones.

"verdad que te gusta como hago esto, Naru-chan?" dijo el pelinegro en un ronroneo. El pelinegro vendó los ojos de su ahora amante con un pañuelo. Le amarró ambas manos a cada uno de los extremos de la cama.

"que haces?" preguntó temeroso el rubio.

"quiero hacer esto más divertido, además ahora eres mi esclavo" dijo el pelinegro relamiéndose los labios.

Luego, el ojiazul se estremeció más al sentir como algo caliente se vertía sobre su desnudo miembro.

"que rayos haces ahora?" preguntó el Kitsune.

"quieres probar que es?" dijo divertido.

El pelinegro deslizó su dedo índice sobre el miembro del rubio humedeciéndolo con tal líquido vertido. Luego introdujo este mismo dedo dentro de la boca de su amante.

"es…chocolate_?"_

"atinaste…sexy Kitsune" dijo el pelinegro extasiado.

El rubio se limitó a contestar. Por su mente estaba aquella culpa de engañar de esta manera a Sasuke. De pronto, sintió esta vez algo frío recorrer su miembro. De que se trataba esta vez?.

Itachi había pasado una fresa fría sobre el miembro activo del Kitsune y la relamía después. Sostenía la fresa con sus dientes y la pasó a la boca del Kitsune.

"_/una fresa?/" _pensó el rubio al mismo tiempo que la masticaba.

Itachi metió el miembro del ojiazul dentro su boca y lamía cada zona embarrada del delicioso chocolate mezclado con el sabor de la piel de su amante. Sus miembros estaban tan cerca que hacían una deliciosa fricción. Sus erecciones chocaban placenteramente.

El rubio no pudo evitar dejar salir su semen mientras su miembro permanecía en la boca del pelinegro. Itachi saboreó como un manjar cierto líquido aunque no le cabía en la boca. Dejó de succionar el miembro activo del ojiazul y lo miró de forma divertida notando su temor. Luego, Itachi hizo un movimiento obligando bajar la cabeza al Kitsune para que este también estimulara su miembro. El rubio comenzó a introducirlo dentro de su boca con sumisión.

"deseo poseerte de una vez, sexy Kitsune"

Después, el pelinegro hizo que se detuviera y se colocó entre las piernas del menor. Así comenzó a introducirse dentro del Kitsune lentamente abrazándose del pequeño rubio. Los gemidos por la habitación se hicieron más agudos. El ojiazul arqueaba la espalda por tal placer. Ahogaba un grito en el hombro del pelinegro. Mientras, el miembro del pelinegro permanecía dentro de lo más profundo del pequeño Kitsune. Luego dejó escapar la salida se su semilla de forma violenta lo cual provocó otro alarido de placer por parte del rubio. Después salió al fin de su ahora amante y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Se recostó con el pecho del rubio y durmieron por un rato pues todo había sido muy agotador. Luego despertaron y el Kitsune se fue a su casa con una cara de tristeza.

(N/A: pero lo disfrutó XD!!!! Ejem O.o)

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Era otro día y Naruto yacía triste de nuevo. El rubio estaba sentado en unos escalones de una casa cercana. Tenía la mirada hacía abajo. Sasuke había ido mientras a realizar algunas comprar para la casa pero el Kitsune no había querido acompañarlo. De pronto, Kakashi notó la extraña actitud de su alumno ojiazul y se acercó.

"qué es lo que te sucede, Naruto? es raro verte así, además llevas días así…" dijo el peliplateado.

"Kakashi-sensei, no había notado que estabas aquí…" el rubio hizo una mueca de alegría fingida.

"que te sucedió para que actúes de esta manera, un shinobi nunca debe de bajar la guardia"

"bueno, es que…no es algo importante, descuida…. Kakashi-sensei"

"me preocupas…"

"…"

"acaso has seguido viendo a Itachi…si quieres realmente Sasuke no deberías de seguir viéndolo"

"bueno pues si sigo viendo a Itachi pero eso no te incumbe"

"creo que estás confundido…deberías ordenar tus sentimientos"

"pues yo quiero a Sasuke pero no puedo dejar a Itachi por que" el rubio casi gritaba.

"ha sucedido algo entre ustedes?"

"…"

"tu silencio te delata, y esa mirada que tienes me lo dice todo, pero por que lo hiciste?"

"yo no lo decidí…no puedo decirte más, ese es mi asunto"

"ese infeliz te hizo algo que no querías, verdad?"

"ya te dije que me dejes en paz" el ojiazul estaba nervioso.

"te obligó a tener relaciones con él?"

"…" el Kitsune se marcho de ahí sin mirarle a los ojos.

"/_a ese infeliz de_ _Itachi lo voy a matar, ya veré como lo haré/" pensó el jounin._

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, el susodicho pelinegro se encontraba en su antigua casa. En sus manos tenía el video que había grabado aquella noche en que el Kitsune había sido suyo por primera vez. Ya había dado formato al video y lo había colocado en un estuche para tenerlo siempre al alcance para amenazar a cierta cabeza rubia que le provocaba tanto deseo. Miraba el video y se relamía los labios. Itachi salió de ahí, quizá a buscar a su amado ojiazul. Pero no sabía que fuera se encontraba cierto pelirrojo que había estado vigilando al Uchiha. Una vez que Itachi se había alejado, Gaara entró dentro de aquella casa. Casi de inmediato se encontró con el estuche del video que en su etiqueta decía claramente "Kitsune da" (mi zorrito) y esto bastó para darse cuenta de que se trataba. El pelirrojo sonrió sarcásticamente. Se llevó el video sin dejar rastro.

"/_esto me va a servir/" _pensó el ojiverde al mismo tiempo que salta de árbol en árbol.

Lo cierto era que Gaara se había llenado de odio desde aquella noche en que Itachi había hecho suyo a Naruto. La razón era que no podía soportar que Sasuke y su amado rubio fueran pareja, sino que lo peor era que otro además de Sasuke había logrado tal cometido de hacerlo suyo, mientras él nisiquiera había logrado robar un solo beso al ojiazul. Esto lo llenaba de rabia.

(N/A: recuerden que Gaara piensa que Naruto tuvo sexo con Itachi por gusto y no por violación XD)

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la casa del Kitsune se encontraba el susodicho rubio sentado en el sofá junto a su koibito pelinegro. Naruto tenía esa mirada triste hacía abajo que era tan rara en él. Desde hacía unos días que se había mostrado muy distante de Sasuke: ya nisiquiera le besaba constantemente. Pero el pelinegro se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla aunque cuando se lo dio pareciera como si el ojiazul no lo percibiera.

"no se que es lo que te sucede, Naru-chan…por que ya no eres el mismo extrovertido de antes que me besaba en los labios. No he recibido más que un beso en este día y eso fue por que yo lo provoqué. Si eres mi pareja, deberías de tenerme confianza…sabes que te amo" dijo el pelinegro en tono serio.

Sin embargo, el rubio no le había escuchado.

"Uzumaki Naruto! usura tonkachi!!! dobe, me haz puesto atención?!!!"

"que pasa?" el rubio levantó la mirada.

"dime que es lo que te sucede, koi…acaso, es que ya no me quieres?" dijo el pelinegro tristemente y esperando con temor una respuesta.

"no seas idiota, yo te…amo" el rubio se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su habitación.

Sasuke alcanzó a Naruto y lo encontró sentado sobre la cama con la mirada algo perdida. Lo abrazó por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

"que es lo que te pasa? Koi?"

"no es nada, solo es que…no me he sentido muy bien en estos días, pero no creas que no te amo, Sasuke" dijo el rubio aún sin voltear a ver al pelinegro.

Sasuke le hizo dar medio giro y unió sus labios lentamente con los del Kitsune. Acariciaba también su espalda como diciendo "te protegeré". Sus bocas se fundían en aquel embriagante beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, pero claramente Sasuke podía sentir como el rubio parecía temeroso de aquel beso. Separaron sus bocas, y el pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello de su amante. Sus labios recorrieron cada parte de aquel cuello tan exquisito, succionaba de él causándole enrojecimiento. Mientras, el ojiazul lanzaba pequeños jadeos de placer mientras tenía cerrados sus ojos. Pronto, el pelinegro comenzó a despojar a su koibito de su chamarra color naranja. Luego su camisa. Finalmente se encontraba dando pequeños mordiscos a los pezones del rubio. Naruto se retorcía de placer y lo hizo más cuando comenzó a sentir como las manos de Sasuke daban masajes a todo su torso. Pasaban por su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a entrar dentro del pantalón del rubio comenzando a bajar la bragueta del pantalón y encontrándose con su miembro. Una vez ahí, el pelinegro volvía a posicionar sus labios sobre los dulces de su amado rubio con lo cual hizo que sus alaridos se ahogaran al sentir como su miembro era estimulado segundo a segundo por el movimiento oscilatorio que causaba la mano del pelinegro dentro del pantalón del Kitsune.

"te amo, Naruto, no quiero perderte…" decía el pelinegro extasiado y quitándose su camisa.

"yo también te amo, pero…no quiero hacerlo ahora, me siento mal, Sasuke"

El pelinegro se detuvo ante estas frases.

"te sientes mal? Que tienes?"

"es solo que me siento algo desanimado, eso es todo"

"entonces, este es el remedio para que te sientas animado de nuevo, naru-chan" dijo el pelinegro pasando su lengua por la mejilla derecha del Kitsune.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Amaba a Sasuke tanto…y realmente deseaba estar con él, pero se sentía asqueado por seguir viendo a Itachi. Los besos entre los dos siguieron.

Se encontraban ya completamente desnudos. El ambiente era pasión pura. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro introdujo el miembro del rubio dentro de su boca para hacerle el oral. El rubio jadeaba más de prisa y lanzaba gritos de sumo placer. Su semen salió de pronto casi ahogando a su amante pelinegro quien trataba de tragar lo más que podía. Era un gran banquete que se estaba dando, o al menos eso pensaba el pelinegro. El pelinegro vació un lubricante en todo su miembro viril. Después, los dos se pusieron en una posición para iniciar con la cópula: Sasuke hizo que su amante se sentara sobre su miembro erecto. Pronto el Kitsune sentía como el miembro de su amante se introducía poco a poco dentro de sus entrañas. Era un placer que le fascinaba, y la emoción era distinta para el Kitsune, por que lo amaba, a diferencia de Itachi. El miembro erguido del susodicho pelinegro permanecía dentro de su rubio amante, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban y acariciaban por todo el cuerpo. La semilla de Sasuke también salió de forma violenta dentro de lo profundo del Kitsune, quien apretaba más los puños al sentir tal placer por lo caliente que estaba ese líquido espeso. Luego de que al fin se separaran, se recostaron uno junto del otro.

"te amo, naru-chan" decía el pelinegro cerrando los ojos.

"yo…también"

"/_Sin embargo, no se comporta como las otras veces, aún lo siento distante de mí, algo le ha sucedido y no quiere decírmelo/ _pensaba el pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos días desde eso y el rubio despertó y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo. Su koibito aún permanecía dormido. Pero la sorpresa del Kitsune fue grande cuando un kunai con una nota era lanzado por la ventana. Itachi la había lanzado y miraba a Naruto desde la ventana.

**_Bokua hishigate omae miru, Kitsune hikitsuke….watashi wa negau motsu te (Deseo verte, sexy Kitsune, quiero tenerte de nuevo…)- _**decía la leyenda de aquel pergamino. De inmediato, el ojiazul palideció.

El rubio dobló la nota y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

"que haces?" preguntó seductoramente Sasuke abrazando por la espalda a su koi.

"bueno, es que…recordé que tengo que salir por que la vieja me lo ordenó. Me voy" dijo el rubio y besó al pelinegro en la mejilla.

"lo acabas de recordar? Y ese papel que es?" dijo el azabache.

"bueno…este, no es nada. Me voy" el rubio salió de allí rápido.

Al llegar a la antigua vivienda de los Uchiha, fue recibido por Itachi quien de inmediato posicionó sus labios sobre los jugosos y dulces de Naruto.

"te estaba esperando…**_hishigate (muy ansioso)_" **dijo Itachi.

"ya estoy aquí así que…hagámoslo de una vez" dijo el ojiazul colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros del mayor. Después de todo lo disfrutaba. Le causaba gran remordimiento pero tenía que acostumbrarse a estar así.

"así me gusta…que me trates bien, **_Kitsune hikitsuke_**" Itachi posó su lengua sobre los labios del menor y recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzar a besarlo.

(N/A: **hikitsuke** significa lindo o guapo, los hombres no son muy bien vistos diciendo **kawaii** a menos que se trate de una mujer linda ¬.¬)

De nuevo, Itachi había puesto un camino de pétalos de rosa roja que guiaban hasta la habitación. El rubio fue llevado por Itachi cargándolo y ahí inició la pasión de nuevo.

"/_creo que debería terminar con Sasuke antes de que se entere de lo mío con Itachi y así, Itachi ya no me acosaría/" _pensaba el rubio con tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke se encontraba muy confundido y por su mente había celos. Celos de pensar que su adorado Kitsune lo engañaba, pero con quién? Se preguntaba. Todo era claro: la actitud gélida que Naruto había mostrado desde hacía días y las veces en que habían hecho el amor desde hacía días en los cuales el rubio se mostraba casi ausente de emociones.

"no soportaría que él me engañara…no quiero perderlo" apretaba los puños.

"pero es la cruda y triste realidad…S-A-S-U-K-E" era la voz de Gaara que le hablaba desde la ventana.

"que dices?"

"que tu amado Naruto te engaña"

"cómo puedes…?"

"y lo peor es que…te engaña con…tu hermano" dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

"Que dices? Estás despechado verdad? tu quieres a Naruto!!!" se negaba a creerlo.

"quieres ver pruebas? Tengo una…y es muy clara" el pelirrojo sacó un estuche con él video.

"qué es…eso?" dijo con tartamudeo y temblando.

"si quieres, puedo ponerlo a reproducir"

El pelinegro no habló. En la etiqueta decía **_Kitsune da_** y eso le estremecía. Pero palideció más al ver en la pantalla del televisor aquellas imágenes donde aparecían Itachi y Naruto y tenían sexo. Y lo peor era todo lo que su amado rubio decía.

"_ahh! Eso es! Quería sentirlo dentro de nuevo, como las demás veces en que lo hemos hecho…" decía hipnotizado el ojiazul._

"_si…yo también disfruto tenerte así, como las veces en que hemos hecho el amor en diferentes lugares…" _decía extasiado el pelinegro.

"_si ese estúpido de Sasuke supiera que lo he hecho más veces contigo y que…tu…fuiste el primero…que cara pondría?!"_ decía el rubio extasiado dentro de aquella grabación.

Sasuke miraba atónito la escena. Se llenó de rabia y lágrimas derramaron sus oscuros ojos.

"no, no puede ser Naruto el de ahí…él dijo que me amaba, dijo que yo era el primero y el único en su vida, por que tenía que ser con mi estúpido hermano?!!!!" Sasuke había enloquecido.

"ahora entiendes…que no debiste confiar en tu amado y tierno Kitsune…" decía el pelirrojo con ironía. El ojiverde salió de ahí. Guardó el video en su estuche y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Sasuke miró el video por unos minutos. Estaba lleno de rabia. Se dirigió a buscar a Naruto y desde lejos vio como el rubio besaba a Itachi. Itachi se despedía del Kitsune y subió a lo alto de un árbol para irse. El rubio caminó un poco hasta notar la presencia de Sasuke.

"Sasuke!! Que haces aquí?…tengo hambre, por que no vamos a ichiraku? Además tengo algo que decirte…es importante" preguntó el rubio saludando al pelinegro.

"Así que ibas a estar con la godaime hokage…eres un cínico!! Yo también tengo algo que decirte…y es importante!!" dijo el azabache tomando violentamente del brazo al ojiazul.

"que haces? Me lastimas, Sasuke!"

"crees que no me lastimaste tú a mi? Por que diablos eras amante de mi estúpido hermano?!!!" en los ojos de Sasuke se veía el sharingan.

"…que dices?"

"vas a negarlo ahora que he visto todo en este video? Y que acabo de ver como se besaban?" el pelinegro le mostró el estuche de video.

"…!!!!"

"eran amantes y él era mejor que yo, eso dijiste!!! Y lo haz hecho más veces con él y en mi antigua habitación, en mi antigua cama!! Estabas con él en lugar de estar con la godaime hokage, estúpido huérfano bastardo!! Entonces por que decías que me amabas, si siempre estuviste viéndote con ese revolcándote con él?!!!" el pelinegro gritaba.

"no digas eso! Me estás hiriendo con esas palabras, deja explicarte! Yo no quería hacerlo con él, él me violó…yo te amo!" el rubio trató de abrazarse de Sasuke pero fue evitado.

"entonces por que decías todo eso en el video? Y por que acabo de ver como te besabas con él. Todo era bastante claro!! Olvídate de mí! yo…te amo, Naruto!! Pero… Ya no quiero verte de nuevo!!..." el pelinegro soltó a Naruto. El rubio trató de alcanzarlo pero Sasuke se había ido muy rápido. Naruto comenzó a llorar. No quería perder a Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el césped. De pronto, cierta pelirrosa se le acercó y al notar la tristeza de sus ojos, pensó que ya había roto su relación con Naruto y que era momento propicio para actuar. Comenzó a hablarle coquetamente.

"Sasuke-kun…te sucede algo?" dijo melosamente la chica.

"me siento muy mal y no quiero hablar con alguien, vete por favor"

"rompiste con Naruto no es así?" la chica se sentó junto a él.

"si, ahora vete"

"entonces creo que necesitas consuelo" la kunoichi se acercó más al pelinegro y trató de besarlo pero éste no la dejó.

"no lo necesito de tu parte, vete ya!"

"Sasuke-kun, yo te amo y…si necesitas a alguien, yo…"

"vete de una vez!"

"yo sería una buena esposa, sería mucho mejor que Naruto!! No te engañaría nunca y menos con tú hermano!!" decía la chica. (N/A: Inner: no, Sakura-basura, tú no eres mejor que Naru-chan y además, Sasuke es gay y ama a Naruto!! XD, Kirai Yami: ya basta Inner ¬.¬)

"yo amo a Naruto!! y además…como sabes que él me engañaba con Itachi?!"

"bueno es que…la verdad es que, yo ayudé a Naruto para que tu no te dieras cuenta de que te engañaba con él, Naruto es mi amigo y…" fue lo que se le ocurrió a la pelirrosa para no delatarse a si misma.

"tú fuiste su cómplice?!!" el pelinegro tomó del brazo violentamente a la chica.

"no podía venir a decirte que Naruto te engañaba por que yo te amo y por eso me había dejado crecer el cabello desde que era pequeña, por que supe que te gustaban las niñas de cabello largo…pero ya no me quieres por que mi cabello ya es corto…verdad?" dijo la pelirrosa.

"yo nunca me interesé por la niñas, no se de donde lo oíste, además…tienes razón, yo no puedo reclamarte que hayas callado lo del engaño de Naruto…" el pelinegro la soltó.

"aunque…la verdad es que…yo ayudé a tu hermano para separarte de Naruto…y lo logré, Naruto te fue infiel" dijo con cinismo la chica.

"cómo? Ayudaste a Itachi?!!" el pelinegro se molestó de nuevo.

"comprende que lo hice por que te amo y no descansaré hasta…" la chica no terminó de hablar por que recibió un golpe de parte del azabache.

"eso no justifica que hayas hecho esto para separarme de Naruto!"

"pero aunque yo ayudé, no fui la causante total de esto, si Naruto te amaba por que se dejó llevar por tu hermano? Por que te fue infiel? Yo solo ayudé a que tu hermano se acercara y el hizo el resto…y Naruto lo aceptó!" Decía la chica tocando su mejilla dañada.

"si…Naruto fue quien me engaño, ya no me importa nada!" el pelinegro dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la chica.

"yo…nunca te hubiera sido infiel" dijo la chica abrazando al pelinegro por la cintura.

"deja de decir eso, Sakura" el pelinegro se zafó y salió corriendo.

(N/A: Inner: Sakura-basura, entonces no serías infiel pero por que fuiste cómplice de Itachi?!!! Sasuke ama a Naruto aunque te pese!!! XD, Kirai Yami: calma, Inner ¬.¬)

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

"ya deja de llorar tanto, Naruto-kun…me duele verte así" decía la chica peliazul al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al Kitsune.

"todo fue mi culpa, por que tuve que confiarme tanto de Itachi?! Por tener esa confianza, él abusó de mi…y ahora Sasuke me desprecia…" el rubio casi no podía hablar.

"pero…Sasuke-sama te ama_/quizá más de lo que yo/ _tienen que aclararlo, Naruto-kun…no fue tu culpa, ese maldito de Itachi fue quien abusó de ti" dijo Hinata.

Naruto acababa de contar todo a Hinata y ella trataba de darle consuelo. Estaban dentro de la casa Hyuuga. Neji los miraba de lejos, no quería intervenir en esto por orgullo por que a pesar de todo apreciaba a Naruto.

"pero como aclararé las cosas si Sasuke me vio con él y vio ese estúpido video y ya no quiere verme? Lo he perdido!" de los azules ojos de Naruto no dejaban de salir lágrimas.

"yo hablaré con Sasuke-sama" dijo la chica.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

"Entonces te encuentras de nuevo aquí, sabía que regresarías algún día. Quieres obtener más conocimientos para vencer a tú querido hermano, verdad? pero…a cambio de eso, quiero que me complazcas en algo…Sasuke-kun" el sanin miraba con malicia al pelinegro.

Sasuke había ido con Orochimaru para vengarse definitivamente de su hermano Itachi. Se sentía muy deprimido y por esta razón dejó que Orochimaru comenzara a bajar el cierre de la bragueta de sus pantalones.

"hazlo! No me importa!" lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a sentir como algo tocaba su miembro. Sasuke había cerrado sus ojos. Comenzó a sentir como era despojado de su pantalón y la húmeda lengua del sanin comenzaba a lamer su miembro debajo de su bóxer. Mientras, las blancas manos de Orochimaru recorrían sus pezones debajo de su camiseta. Le parecía repugnante a Sasuke permitirle eso a Orochimaru, pero ya no le importaba. Pronto la larga lengua del sanin comenzó a enredarse por completo en el miembro del menor y ahora sentía como de la cadera hacía abajo estaba desnudo por que el sanin le había quitado ya el bóxer.

"_/ Por qué ese maldito de Itachi siempre tiene que quitarme lo que más quiero?/" _pensaba Sasuke y comenzó a sollozar. Por su mente circulaban imágenes donde Naruto le sonreía. Esas imágenes eran recuerdos desde cuando Sasuke todavía no había traicionado a la aldea Konoha.

"/_te amo, Naruto…pero, no se por que me hiciste esto…por qué?! Por que no puedo sacar de mi mente esos hermosos ojos azules?/_Sasuke pensaba.

El sanin iba a desnudarse también cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Orochimaru se molestó mucho.

"quien?" gritó con enfado Orochimaru.

"disculpe, pero tengo algo importante que decirle…" era Kabuto y su tono era más serio de lo normal.

"enseguida vuelvo para…continuar, Sasuke-kun" dijo el sanin a Sasuke y posó su larga lengua por los labios del más pequeño. Luego salió.

Sasuke sintió satisfacción de que Orochimaru no había logrado algo. Se vistió rápidamente y se sentó sobre aquella cama. Seguía triste y pensando en cierta cabeza rubia.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Entre tanto, se encontraba en algún otro sitio, Kakashi. El peliplateado seguía preocupado por Naruto. Estaba sentado aparentando leer su nuevo tomo de Icha Icha paradise, pero en realidad recordaba su pasado con Obito y sobre la muerte de este. Pero de pronto recordó a su maestro, el yondaime hokage.

**Flash Back Opening**

"Kakashi-kun…te pedí que vinieras para…confesarte algo" decía el rubio jounin.

"qué sucede, sensei?" preguntó el pequeño peliplateado.

"bueno, es que…se que te sientes muy mal por la muerte de Obito, por que eran pareja…quería consolarte un poco" dijo.

"a que se refiere?" decía el peliplateado.

"tú me gustas…"

"cómo? Bueno…yo"

"soy tu maestro y quisiera enseñarte…algo que no había hecho"

Pero el pequeño Kakashi no pudo continuar por que el jounin rubio le quitó la máscara de su rostro y luego sus labios se posaron sobre los de su alumno. Su boca era posesionada por la del mayor. Permitió acceso a su lengua por el asombro. Pero después de todo, su maestro besaba muy bien, y ahora que se sentía tan triste por la muerte de su novio, no le importaba que su maestro le besara. Estaban en una habitación. La pasión comenzó al sentir como el rubio comenzaba a despojarlo de sus ropas y acariciaba su miembro. Luego lamía su pecho y mordisqueaba sus pezones que pronto se enrojecieron. El rubio besaba todo el cuerpo de su alumno. Pasaba por sus hombros y llegaba hasta su cadera para dar pequeñas lamidas. Lo hacía con gran desesperación. El peliplateado mordía sus labios para tratar de tragar la mayor cantidad de gemidos. El rubio por fin estaba realizando su sueño de poseer a su alumno. Kakashi miraba al techo, mientras el ojiazul lamía el miembro del pequeño. El contacto con la lengua de su maestro le hizo gemir fuertemente por toda la habitación.

El jounin quería sentirse ya adentro del pequeño e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca del menor para que los ensalivara. Luego los metió por la entrada del peliplateado. Sentir esto, hizo que el peliplateado sintiera más placer. Luego, el rubio colocó las piernas de su amante alumno sobre sus hombros y se colocó entre las piernas de este.

El jounin hizo un movimiento para atraer al pequeño hacía su miembro y entró en él. Lentamente se introducía cada vez más adentro del peliplateado. Se abrazaban los dos. Mientras, el rubio hacía embestidas dentro de su alumno y llegó al clímax hasta derramarse dentro lo que causó el mismo efecto en el peliplateado y los dos se llenaron de ese orgasmo por todo su abdomen. El peliplateado sentía que se partía en dos. Los gemidos fueron más fuertes. Luego de que el rubio saliera del pequeño, se recostó junto a él para recuperar fuerzas. El peliplateado se quedó dormido por el agotamiento y su maestro le besó en la mejilla tiernamente.

**End Flash Back**

Kakashi miraba su libro pero no lo leía. Permanecía debajo de un árbol y se durmió un poco con su libro sobre su cara. Pero una voz que lo llamaba lo despertó.

----CONTINUARA----

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: por fin me quedó un poco más corto n.n wiii!

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo por que mis papás me están gritando para que me vaya a dormir, además ya es suficiente LEMON por hoy ¬.¬. GOMEN NASAY, prometo que naru y sasu regresan pronto XD, no mi maten XS. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible!!!

**Aclaraciones: **weno pues, ya no iba a poner el lemon de YondaimexKakashi pero se los había prometido n.nU. Ah si, perdón si está mal la oración en japonés pero es que acabo de iniciar mis clases de Nihon go así que pediré a mi sensei que me corrija ¬.¬. No es que traiga algo en contra de Sakura por que antes me caía mal pero en la segunda temporada ya no (Inner: a mi me sigue cayendo mal la maldita basura-frentuda ò.ó) pero es que la historia ya la planeamos así mi amiga y yo. Iba a poner que Orochimaru llegaba a TODO con Sasuke pero no me gustó mucho XS.

**Noticias: **bueno, comenzaré a dibujar un doujinshi de este fic y lo subiré a internet, yo os aviso cuando. También imprimiré el fic y lo haré en forma de libro con una portada de Icha Icha Paradise estilo yaoi (lo malo es que no lo comercializaré ¬.¬).

**Significados: **de nuevo escribiré lo que significan los nombres.

**Temari:** pelota pequeña

**Kabuto:** casco

**Sai:** verduras, hortalizas

**Orochimaru:** Orochi es serpiente y maru es una partícula usada en nombres masculinos.

**Kiba:** colmillo.

**Inuzuka:** virtud de perro.

**Shikamaru: **shika significa siervo

**Nara:** roble

**Obito:** trébol florecido.

**Sabaku:** desierto de arena.

**Uzumaki:** arremolinado.

**Hatake:** campo de cultivo.

**Karasu: **cuervo (así se llama la marioneta de Kankuro)

_**En el siguiente capítulo: **Hinata se descubre que Sakura ayudó y pelean. Kakashi va con Itachi. Lee confiesa sus sentimientos a Gaara._ _Reconciliación de sasu y naru (wiii! XD). Se desata una batalla entre Orochimaru y Jiraiya (Lemon de estos dos en sus recuerdos XD). Los ninjas de Konoha Gakure no Sato contra los ninjas de Oto Gakure no Sato (del sonido)._

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

**Ouka Sakazaki: **hola! como siempre fiel seguidora de este fic XP. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. Dices que te gustó lo de la violación? XP pero perdón por que Itachi grabó todo pero era una forma para amenazar al Kitsune para que lo siguiera viendo. Respecto a lo de las cámaras, pues yo digo que si existen en la aldea (son ninjas modernos!! XP) por que en el ending 13 "yellow Moon" aparecen celulares; en el ending 10, "speed" aparece Naruto jugando videojuegos; también hay televisiones; y como es que Tsunade usa esas maquinitas de apuesta?; en la primera película el equipo 7 va al cine, también hay luz eléctrica y maquinas de refrescos en las calles y muchas cosas más XP, por eso puse lo de la cámara, aunque no creo que estén tan avanzados como Tokio y además creo que entran de contrabando a la aldea XP además tenían que tener esto ya que se encuentran dentro del país más avanzado en tecnología digital XP. Si, no te preocupes por que habrá algo "especial" para la basura rosada XP y al final sasu-chan y naru-chan quedarán juntos (por que este fic es SasuNaru XP). Ja nee!

**Monica-chan: **gracias por leer el fic (Inner: no puedo creer que hayas leído los 6 capítulos seguidos! XP) agradezco tu review y ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n. pues si, ya ves que terminaron su relación T.T perdón pero es lo que mi amiga y yo planeamos, pero regresarán y serán felices. Itachi tendrá su merecido por eso no lo mates, es demasiado sexy como para matarlo XD. Bueno, cuando publiques tu fic me avisas para leer. Sayonara!

**Kikimaru: **gracias por leer y por el review. Eso de que si Lee tendrá una oportunidad con cierto pelirrojo es una sorpresa así que espera un poco para que lo averigües (Inner: ya dile!) bueno…esto…si, van a ser pareja pero no diré hasta cuando ù.ú. Por lo de Iruka pues lo que pasa es que Kakashi sigue amando a Obito pero no trata mal a Iruka, al contrario, le ha tomado cierto cariño. Bueno, pues espero que sigas leyendo. Kioskete nee!

**daniela: **Nooooop! El yondaime no violó a Kakashi XD!!!…aunque…como no se me ocurrió? ¬.¬ (Inner: otra vez de pervertida? XS) bueno, es que no era mala idea u.ú por que nunca se sabe como van a reaccionar las personas, (Inner: insinúas que el yodaime pudo ser violador? XS) pues…si u.ú. Como ves, lo de este capítulo no fue una violación al 100 pero tampoco fue del agrado de Sasuke. Si, el Kitsune debe admitir que lo disfrutó XD!!!!! Ya verás lo que se viene después. Dewa Matta!

**Yukinita: **gracias por leer y por dejar un review T.T!!!! Si, pobre Kitsune, yo también sufro por todas las atrocidades que escribo pero es que…es que…no puedo evitarlo XD…si, sufren Wajaja, pero al final serán felices T.T. Tienes razón, lo que provoca el deseo, es que a Itachi no le quedaba de otra y aunque se porte tierno, no deja de ser un violador ¬.¬. Si, la culpa fue de la frente con patas, pero espera cuando reciba su merecido ¬.¬ (Inner: si, muerte a la basura rosada XP!!!).

**Yo: **pues no se cual es tu nick por que así me dejaste el review pero gracias por leer y al decir que este fic te encantó, me sonrojo T.T (Inner: a pesar de ser una pervertida ¬.¬) cállate, Inner u.ú. Si, pobre Kitsune, lo violaron T.T pero le gustó XD!!!...ejem, perdón. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo. Ja nee!

**Laureo: **gracias por seguir leyendo XP T.T y que bueno que te haya gusto el capítulo. Gomen nasay, por que violaron al Kitsune pero es que como tu dices…no tendría chiste XD!!! Si, Itachi es malo, lo ha sido siempre, nació para ser maldito, de hecho su nombre lo delata, además deseaba tanto poseer al Kitsune que no le quedó de otra XP. Gomen nasay de nuevo, por que sasu y naru rompieron su relación pero regresarán, te lo prometo. Sayonara!


	8. Por amor

El deseo de un ninja

**El deseo de un ninja**

**Género:** shounen ai/ Yaoi/ LEMON (relación chicoxchico) やおい

**Parejas:**

SasukexNaruto **(Principal XD)**.

ItachixNaruto

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

**Para los que creyeron que andaba muerta o algo así pues fíjense que no XP!! **

**GOMEN NASAY!! ****GOMEN NASAY!! GOMEN NASAY!!. **Les juro que ando más ocupada que nunca entre el trabajo y esa bendita escuela que nada más no puedo terminar por que los mugres exámenes son muy confusos y pues la idiota de mí reprueba XP. Por eso no había escrito nada de nada sobre este fic. Lo único que hice fue un doujin de este fic y pronto lo subiré a internet, se los prometo (aunque a penas llevo hasta donde Itachi viola a Naruto pero son dos tomos de más de 100 páginas cada uno XP).

Weno pero ahora que me di cuenta, el doujin tiene muchos cambios a pesar de seguir el mismo concepto pero creo que me quedó mejor que el fic. Solo que tenía el problema de meter a Sai en la historia (recuerden que el fic lo comencé a escribir cuando no lo conocía XD). En el doujin no hubo problema pero aquí si un poco pero ya lo solucioné.

Weno, lean (después de tantos siglos).

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

_El peliplateado seguía preocupado por Naruto._

_Estaba sentado aparentando leer su nuevo tomo de Icha Icha paradise, pero en realidad recordaba su pasado con Obito y sobre la muerte de este. Pero de pronto recordó a su maestro, el yondaime hokage._

_Kakashi miraba su libro pero no lo leía. Permanecía debajo de un árbol y se durmió un poco con su libro sobre su cara. Pero una voz que lo llamaba lo despertó._

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 8: Por amor

_Por que me engañaste de esta forma,__ Naruto? Yo te amaba! Yo te amo! Creo que mi vida es tan miserable…yo comencé a ser feliz cuando te conocí y comencé a tratarte. Cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti. Al principio no dejaba que mi orgullo me hiciera saber que te amaba por que solo pensaba en ti como un objeto que me causaba atracción y al cual quería llevar a mi cama. Pero después me di cuenta de que en verdad te amaba. Eras tan lindo conmigo, nunca nadie me trató de esa forma. Con esa actitud tú me hiciste pensar que tú también me amabas, pero…por que me engañaste? Por que lo hiciste? Por que con mi maldito hermano? Y seguías haciendo el amor conmigo…yo seguía pensando que era amor. Y sonreías…y seguías diciendo que me amabas, pero…cuando yo no me daba cuenta, tú ibas con tu amante. Y yo te amaba, yo te amo!!_

El pelinegro derramaba lágrimas por que en verdad sufría por la "traición" de su amado Kitsune. Se encontraba en le piso de rodillas, apretando los puños fuertemente. Se sentía tan mal que era como si las fuerzas que tenía para levantarse se le hubieran desvanecido. Nunca había sentido tal frustración, nisiquiera cuando su familia entera había sido asesinada. Nunca había imaginado sentirlo. Cómo era posible que el serio Sasuke llorara así?.

Sasuke yacía sentado en el piso de un rincón de aquella descuidaba habitación donde Orochimaru había estado a punto de poseer su cuerpo hacía unos minutos. La idea le asqueaba totalmente por su puesto pero en estos instantes nada le importaba.

(N/A: que dramático ¬.¬U)

Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde que Kabuto había llamado a Orochimaru. Sasuke seguía en shock, pero algo lo impulsó a salir de ese lugar tan húmedo y oscuro. Caminó sin rumbo una vez estando fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto lloraba, seguía haciéndolo. Seguía recibiendo el cálido abrazo consolador de su amiga Hinata. Su pecho le dolía. Era un sentimiento demasiado angustiante. Su llanto le impedía hablar totalmente. Sentía que se ahogaba. En su mente no había otra cosa más que aquellas crueles imágenes de desprecio del mismo Sasuke hacía él que hacía un rato había vivido. De pronto decidió apartarse de su amiga, secándose las lagrimas con su brazo derecho.

"creo que debería irme ya, está comenzando a oscurecer" dijo

"no te preocupes Naruto-kun, puedes quedarte aquí si eso te hace sentir mejor" respondió.

"no, muchas gracias, pero no quiero eso. Solo deseo estar solo" El rubio se incorporó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la blanca mano de la chica se posó sobre su hombro obligándolo a voltear.

"N-Naruto-kun…yo….bueno, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Por favor, no vayas a cometer alguna tontería. Ya verás que todo se arreglará. La verdad es que yo deseo que seas feliz no importa si esa felicidad no te la brinde yo por que no es a mi a quien amas y…creo que mejor me callo…" la tímida chica tartamudeaba. sus dientes castañeaban. Su mirada se volvió cabizbaja y el rubor de sus mejillas era mayor de lo normal. Al fin estaba abriendo su corazón sinceramente.

El ojiazul sonrió. "Hinata-chan, muchas gracias. Sabía de tus sentimientos. Lamento tanto que no pueda corresponderte, quizá es lo mejor por que no creo poder merecer a alguien como tú. Yo en verdad amo a Sasuke, pero ahora…él…" de pronto su voz se quebró. Sus fuerzas se volvieron debilidad de nuevo. Agachó la cabeza. Hinata tomó dulcemente su mano y le abrazó de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"me alegro de que la misión haya sido un éxito, ahora puedes volver a tu vida rutinaria. No te preocupes, no te dejaré más misiones por un buen lapso de tiempo, Sai". La rubia godaime habló con voz firme con el mentón recargado sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

"si, hokage-sama" el pálido chico tenía su típica inexpresión.

"tú también, Yamato. Después de unos días de descanso, puedes volver con los AMBU".

"si, hokage-sama"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación decorada de forma muy cursi dentro de una casa cercana, se encontraba cierta chica de cabello rosa. Sakura estaba sentada sobre su cama. Miraba unas cuantas revistas y escuchaba algo de música. En su rostro se dibujaba a menudo una sonrisa un tanto burlona de la situación. Ella estaba satisfecha, ya que había logrado que se separaran esos dos. Aunque también le dolía bastante haber sido despreciada por el Uchiha, le dolía más que el golpe que este le había dado. Su chakra y su ninjutsu médico en verdad no le había sido suficiente para curar la contusión.

"no perderé, Sasuke-kun vendrá a mí, será mío. El no debe desperdiciarse como para estar con Naruto, son hombres!! y no se ven bien los dos juntos!! Itachi fue quien violó a Naruto, todo lo que yo tuve que ver lo hice por amor "

(N/A: GOMEN; GOMEN; GOMEN, no me está saliendo bien pero es que deberás estoy confundida por que el doujin va diferente y después de un año de no escribir no le encuentro el modo, o quizá todavía tengo algunos efectos del alcohol que ingerí anoche XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había transcurrido un día. El Kitsune se encontraba en su casa, solo. Nisiquiera había podido comer. Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que acariciaba melancólicamente una almohada cercana. Su azulada mirada estaba casi perdida. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos de nuevo, pero ya se había cansado de llorar. Por su mente seguían pasando aquellas imágenes de desprecio del azabache. Pero también ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que lo mejor sería olvidar todo, ya que Sasuke no le perdonaría nunca haberlo traicionado.

"Ese idiota…no sé donde está. Pero lo que me pregunto es como se enteró del video? Habrá sido el imbécil de Itachi?"

Itachi no había ido a hostigarlo desde aquel día. Pero ahora ya no le importaba. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

"pasa, está abierto" dijo el rubio débilmente.

"Naruto…he venido a verte. He regresado de mi misión" Era la voz de Sai que el ojiazul escuchaba a sus espaldas. Normalmente Naruto habría volteado a verlo, pero no podía.

"ah…eres tú. Tenía gran tiempo que no te veía" dijo el rubio con sumo desgano. El pelinegro lo notó.

"qué es lo que te ha pasado, Naruto? Solías ser otro tipo de persona. Aún no entiendo bien eso de los estados de ánimo pero he leído que eso se llama depresión, no es así?"

"han pasado muchas cosas aquí…pero no quiero hablar de eso" Naruto seguía sin mirarle.

"…" espontáneamente, Naruto sintió como los brazos del pelinegro le rodeaban el cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Sorprendido, el Kitsune por fin volteó a verle y se sonrojó. Sai mantenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa serena. Naruto no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar por el otro. Era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, un poco de calidez.

Luego de unos segundos, Sai dejó de abrazarlo.

"p-por qué haz hecho eso?" preguntó el Kitsune curioso.

"leí que la gente con depresión tiene que salir adelante y la mejor manera de hacerlo es sintiéndose apoyado por los que lo rodean. Un abrazo es la mejor forma" Sai mantenía típica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro "pero…entonces no vas a decirme que es lo que te acongoja, Naruto…"

"bueno…es que…Sasuke y yo terminamos nuestra relación por que él descubrió que yo lo engañaba con su hermano" Naruto de nuevo bajó su mirada entristecido.

"terminaron? que quieres decir?..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos salieron de la casa. Sai había logrado convencer a Naruto de que debía comer algo. Su apoyo le estaba sirviendo mucho a Naruto.

"Sai…ya volviste a la aldea. Qué tal tu misión?" dijo cierta pelirrosa.

"hola Sakura-fea!! Fue una mis…" Sai no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue golpeado violentamente por Sakura lanzándolo hasta la pared más cercana.

"enséñate a ser más respetuoso…" Sakura seguía con su puño cerrado cuando volteó a ver a Naruto. De inmediato lo notó deprimido.

"Hola, Naruto. Qué es lo que te pasa? Por qué estás tan triste? Tu no eres así normalmente".

"…no es nada, Sakura-chan. Estoy bien. No te preocupes." Naruto hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonreírle. No quería que la pelirrosa notara nada.

Sai se incorporaba "siempre tan impulsiva"

"Bueno, Sakura-chan. Sai y yo vamos a ir a comer, nos vemos luego. Ah por cierto, no te gustaría ir un día de estos a comer conmigo? preguntó Naruto.

"a ichiraku? bueno, creo que no estaría mal" contestó la ojiverde.

"bueno, entonces nos vemos" los dos chicos se alejaron mientras Sakura tenía un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Algo parecía aprisionarle. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. En su mente surgían ciertos remordimientos.

"Naruto, se nota muy mal. Se ve agotado y muy deprimido" La chica apretaba los puños.

La florería Yamanaka comenzaba a abrir. Sus nuevos surtidos de flores eran acomodados cuidadosamente por la rubia chica.

"espero que hoy también tengamos muy buenas ventas" sonreía Ino. De pronto, notó como Sakura venía dirigiéndose a prisa hacía el negocio. De lejos se le notaba nerviosa, tensa.

"qué te pasa, Sakura? por qué estás tan nerviosa? qué ocultas? Sigues así por lo de Sasuke-kun y Naruto? Ya olvídalo!! " Preguntó Ino frunciendo un ceño.

"Ino, tengo que decirte algo…pero a solas" Sakura tomó a la rubia de un brazo obligándola a entrar al negocio bruscamente.

"oye!! ahora si, qué es lo que quieres?"

"es que tengo que decirle a alguien de una vez. No puedo seguir así. La verdad es que yo ayudé a Uchiha Itachi para que violara a Naruto. Yo tuve que ver en esto por que yo misma se lo propuse. Yo me las arreglé para que la maestra Tsunade le encargara una misión larga a Sasuke-kun, mientras Itachi violaba a Naruto" Sakura hablaba con un tono de desesperación. Su rostro mostraba angustia. Sakura tomó violentamente a Ino por los hombros.

"tranquilízate, Sakura. Quiero que me expliques muy bien todo eso."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"no, no estuvo nada bien lo que te atreviste a hacer, Gaara!" Temari regañaba a su hermano menor desde la oficina de Kazekage en la aldea de la arena.

"yo amo a Naruto y no podía quedarme así sin decirle a su querido Sasuke que lo engañaba con su hermano" respondió.

"solo lo hiciste para separarlos!! qué pretendes ahora? Ir por Naruto y violarlo? crees que ahora es tu turno? No estarías actuando peor que Uchiha Itachi?"

"yo no lo violaría. Sé que ahora puedo tener una oportunidad con Naruto!! Sé que él podría quererme. Los dos comprendemos el dolor que causa se un jinchuriki y se despreciado por toda la aldea"

"Pero si se entera que tú fuiste el causante de que él y Sasuke rompieran su relación?"

"eso no va a pasar!! además, Sasuke tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta…"

"pero, si Naruto engañó a Sasuke con su hermano, entonces no está interesado en ti, Gaara"

"ya no quiero seguir con este asunto, Temari."

"Gaara, date cuenta!" el pelirrojo bajó la mirada. Luego se levantó de su asiento y se balanceó sobre su hermana para abrazarla.

"Temari, yo amo a Naruto. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien especial para mi. Nadie me quiso nunca y cuando vi su optimismo comencé a sentir algo por él" la voz de Gaara se entrecortaba.

"Lo sé, pero no debiste hacer eso hermanito. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré" Gaara le sonrió dulcemente a su hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba barriendo la calle a fuera de su casa. A ratos se detenía, pensando en Naruto.

"Naruto-kun no ha querido comer nada de que le he llevado. Me causa tanta pena que se encuentre tan deprimido. Creo que lo mejor será que yo misma vaya a buscar a Sasuke-sama para aclararle las cosas para que se reconcilie con Naruto-kun o que por lo menos lo perdone, si, eso haré. Usaré Byakugan" Hinata no lograba encontrarlo con el Byakugan. Al parecer, Sasuke estaba fuera de la aldea. Se apresuró a salir.

"volveré más tarde, padre" dijo la chica antes de emprender carrera. Realmente estaba preocupada por Naruto.

En el camino hacía del hokage (para avisar de la ausencia de Sasuke a Tsunade) se topó con Ino conversando con la pelirrosa aún detrás de unos árboles. Al escuchar el tono de voz de Sakura, no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa por oír. Se acercó, quizá algo malo le pasaría y quería ayudarla. Pero antes de acercarse, escuchó claramente cuando Sakura le volvía a repetir a Ino que ella había sido la causante de que Itachi violara a Naruto. Sin más, Hinata se acercó muy molesta a las chicas.

"Hinata!! qué…" la pelirrosa no pudo terminar de hablar por que violentamente, y para sorpresa de las dos, Hinata arremetió sin dudarlo contra Sakura sujetando fuertemente un brazo de ella.

"cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Naruto-kun?! El ahora está sufriendo mucho por que por culpa de esa estúpida violación, Sasuke-sama decidió terminar su relación. Sasuke-sama desprecia a Naruto-kun. Por tu culpa, Naruto-kun no quiere comer y está muy deprimido!!" Era la primera vez que ambas chicas veían a Hinata de esta forma. Pero para la peliazul lo único que importaba era la felicidad de Naruto.

"que Sasuke-kun y Naruto terminaron su relación? ja, me alegro tanto de que eso haya…" de nuevo Sakura fue impedida para hablar. Esta vez por una gran bofetada de parte de Hinata. Había proyectado toda su fuerza en ella por que Sakura cayó inevitablemente al piso dejándole esa parte del rostro paralizada por el dolor.

"S-Sakura…estás bien?" preguntó Ino petrificada desde su lugar.

"n-no te preocupes, esto no es nada" dijo.

"eres una traidora, Sakura. No mereces ser kunoichi. Cómo te atreviste a establecer contracto con un ninja prófugo de Konoha para cometer ese acto tan vil?" Hinata la miraba con gran desprecio. Le hablaba por primera vez sin sufijos.

"Estúpida!, todo lo hice por amor!! Por que yo amo a Sasuke-kun. El no merece a Naruto!! Son hombres!! qué acaso no lo entiendes?! él necesita de una mujer. Yo soy esa mujer!!" Sakura se incorporaba al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cara hacía la lesión por el bofetón.

"_no, tu no eres esa mujer, soy yo...frentuda!" _decía Ino para sus adentros con una mueca sombría.

"si realmente lo amaras como dices, habrías dejado que él fuera feliz con Naruto-kun. No tenías por que meterte en esto!!" Hinata seguía furiosa.

"y qué no amas tú también a Naruto?"

"Pero lo único que me importa es que él sea feliz. El no podría encontrarla a mi lado por que a quien ama es a Sasuke-sama"

"Eres una estúpida"

"y tú eres una traidora que merece ser exiliada!" ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear más, pero ahora con golpes.

Sakura trató de golpearla con su descomunal fuerza acumulada en el puño, pero fue esquivada por un escudo de la Hyuuga.

"valla, te haz vuelto muy fuerte. Ese ha sido un gran ataque mío y lo esquivaste. Pero ahora…" Sakura se lanzó hacía la chica de nuevo, ahora con dos especies de bisturís de chakra que iban directamente hacía los brazos de Hinata. Pero de nuevo los esquivó con sus golpes rápidos. Sakura quedó muy sorprendida. Pero no se rendiría. Ahora se disponía a atacarla con una gran patada. Sin embargo, de nuevo era esquivada por Hinata, pero esta vez por que la peliazul la lanzaba bastante lejos, haciéndola chocar contra unos árboles.

"ahora es mi turno de atacar; no perderé contra ti, Sakura. Tengo que hacerlo por Naruto-kun" Hinata se lanza hacía la chica pelirrosa que se incorporaba al mismo tiempo que con un brazo se limpiaba la sangre que salía de lado de boca.

"jum…bah!! no me vencerás" Las chicas comenzaron su batalla mientras Ino las observaba. No tenía ganas de meterse en este problema entre esas dos, aún siendo que su amiga Sakura era quien llevaba las de perder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Suna Gakure no Sato se encontraba el pelirrojo Gaara caminando por uno de los pasillos del edificio de Kazekage, reflexionando por lo que su hermana le acababa de hacer ver que lo que él había hecho había estado mal. Se encontraba con una mano apoyada sobre la pared y con la cabeza agachada, cuando escuchó una voz un tanto familiar dirigida hacía él.

"Gaara-kun…este…podría hablar contigo sobre algo?" era Lee, que estaba en una misión asignada por Tsunade para su equipo. TenTen, Neji y Gai estaban en el piso de arriba.

"qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Gaara con cierto fastidio.

"bueno, es que la verdad yo…quiero decirte algo que…siento" habló Lee con nerviosismo.

"habla…" ordenó el pelirrojo. Odiaba esperar y no haría una excepción con él.

"bueno es que…/_Naruto-kun me dijo que debía atreverme a confesarle mis sentimientos, y no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tengo que hacerlo!!/…_es que yo…me he enamorado de ti, Gaara-kun!!" Lee volteó rápido la mirada con sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero el pelirrojo parecía no mostrar emoción o molestia.

"Pues, creo que ese es tu problema. No sé por que sientes eso por mí, yo no he tratado suficiente contigo. Pero la verdad es que yo amo a otra persona. Lo siento" Gaara habló con gran frialdad como siempre, pero ahora lo hacía de forma más sensata. Seguía sin voltear a ver a Lee. Aunque de alguna forma le hacía sentir mal no poder corresponderle. Podía comprenderlo por que él sentía lo mismo cuando Naruto le decía que amaba a Sasuke.

"ah…ya veo. Bueno, supongo que debía esperar recibir una contestación tuya así. Pues, entonces…creo que debo irme. Te veo luego" Lee caminó hacía la habitación donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo y su maestro con la mirada en el suelo. Estaba decepcionado y se sentía ridículo. Pero sabía que debía resignarse. Seguía cabizbajo.

"con que ahí estabas, Gaara. He estado buscándote!" Dijo Kankuro que salía de una de las puertas cercanas al pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el camino a la aldea de la cascada, se podía observar a Itachi sentado junto a unos árboles. Por su mente circulaban de nuevo ideas lujuriosas. Pensaba en Naruto siendo poseído por él de nuevo. Imaginaba recorrer su zorruna piel de nuevo en esa habitación tan excitante.

"creo que…necesito masturbarme un poco, o de lo contrario no podré seguir resistiéndolo" el pelinegro bajó su mano hasta la bragueta de su pantalón tocando su erecto miembro. Estaba a punto de acariciase cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse radicalmente perdiendo toda excitación.

"Itachi-san, no esperaba encontrarte aquí y menos así…" dijo burlonamente el ninja más buscado de la aldea de la niebla.

"Kisame, qué haces tú aquí? por qué me tomas de sorpresa, maldita sea?!" dijo furioso.

"solo quiero decirte que Akatsuki ya sospecha que tú haz tenido contacto con ese jinchuriki de Konoha y sin embargo no haz hecho algo para capturarlo. Sabes lo que podrían hacerte?"

"yo no he tenido contacto con Naruto-kun. Akatsuki no puede hacerme nada!" mintió el pelinegro.

"no finjas, yo sé todo. He estado observándote desde el principio, solo que quería hacer todo más divertido y por eso no te dije nada, pero he visto todas las veces que haz estado con él y sé que mantienes un tipo de relación con él" dijo Kisame.

"y quién se lo dijo al líder? acaso fuiste tú, traidor?!"

"no, creo que fue Deidara. Pero no tengo idea de cómo se enteró él. De cualquier manera lo que te recomiendo es que te cuides de akatsuki, Itachi-san"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La dos kunoichis habían terminado de batallar. Sakura había resultado perdedora. Estaba muy sorprendida del progreso de Hinata. Se sentía realmente humillada, fatigada y con el cuerpo hecho polvo. Ino corrió pronto a auxiliar a su amiga con ninjutsu médico. Hinata también estaba muy agotada pero con leves heridas. Había sido una pelea bastante seria. Hinata se sentó un rato para poder descansar un poco. Pero después se levantó para ir a buscar a Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, ya verás como tú y Sasuke-sama regresarán a estar juntos. Yo haré todo lo posible por que eso suceda" la chica emprendió el camino.

"me las pagará" decía Sakura.

La Hyuuga caminó lo más pronto posible usando el Byakugan para localizar a Sasuke, pero nada. Hasta que al fin lo encontró.

"entonces si estaba fuera de la aldea. No logro visualizarlo bien, pero estoy segura de que es él. Ahora solo tengo que pedir permiso a la señora Hokage"

Estando fuera de la aldea en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino, trató de caminar lo más pronto posible a pesar de sus heridas. Su maestra Kurenai no había ido con ellos por su avanzado estado de embarazo, pero Kakashi les acompañaría. Tsunade solo les había autorizado salir a no más de 20 km de la aldea y si las cosas se ponían serias debían avisar para enviar refuerzos puesto que al tratarse de Sasuke, podría ser que esta vez si traicionaría la aldea de verdad. Tsunade no le diría nada a Naruto a petición de Hinata.

"oye, espera, por que llevas tanta prisa por encontrar a ese Uchiha?" dijo Kiba tratando de seguirle el paso a la chica mientras corrían por los árboles.

"necesito alcanzarlo pronto. Él tiene que convencerse de que Naruto-kun no lo traicionó"

"de que hablas?" preguntó Kiba.

"Sasuke-sama debe saber que Naruto-kun lo ama"

"quéeee?!"

"creo que debemos explicarte, Kiba-kun. Naruto y Sasuke eran pareja pero ahora ha roto su relación. Hinata es la única que sabe la razón y no querido revelarla" contestó Kakashi al castaño.

"qué dice? eso es una locura!! ellos son hombres!!"

"pero si se aman no creo que eso sea un problema" dijo el peliplateado.

Por fortuna, Sasuke no se encontraba muy lejos. Solo estaba a 4 kilómetros de las afueras de la aldea. Yacía sentado en el piso, con la mirada perdida. Estaba muy mal anímicamente. Hinata lo vio esta vez bien con su Byakugan sin ningún problema.

"aquí está!!" dijo la chica bajando inmediatamente del árbol. Los demás le siguieron.

"Sasuke-sama, que haces aquí por fin te hemos encontrado!! Por favor, tienes que regresar a la aldea! Naruto-kun te necesita!" dijo Hinata. Esta era una de las pocas veces que hablaba sin tartamudear.

"y qué es lo que ese estúpido necesita de mí si tiene a alguien mejor en la cama como el imbécil de mi hermano!!" el pelinegro gritó levantándose violentamente desde su lugar.

"no es verdad!! Yo vi en sus ojos el dolor por ser despreciado por ti. Naruto-kun no me estaba mintiendo!"

"no volveré!! no insistas!! Por qué debo creerte?" dijo el azabache.

"por que…Naruto-kun te ama de verdad. Yo amo a Naruto-kun y lo único que me importa es que sea feliz. Se que él te ama por que hizo hasta lo imposible para hacerte volver a la aldea. Se lo mucho que sufrió por ti. Siempre lo observe escondida detrás de una pared o un árbol" Hinata se acerca al pelinegro y pos una des blancas manos sobre el hombro de éste mirándole con cierta ternura y angustia por no creer no poder convencerlo.

"yo…siempre amé a Naruto…pero ahora…no puedo perdonarle lo que me hizo…!!" la voz del Uchiha se entrecortó volteando la mirada.

"tienes que creerlo!!" dijo la chica.

"no volveré con él!! ahora váyanse!!"

"no nos iremos sin ti!!" dijo la chica de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba con Sai en su casa que se encontraba como siempre en total desorden. Aún se sentía muy abatido pero ahora con la compañía de Sai se olvidaba un poco de su decepción ya que a ratos regañaba a Sai por algunas cosas.

El chico pálido se despidió y salió de la vivienda. Naruto aún estaba muy frustrado. En ese momento escuchó que llamaban en la puerta. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que los brazos de Sasuke le atrajeron hacía él sin permitirle siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

"qué haces aquí? creí que tú…" dijo el ojiazul.

"creo que debería escucharte. Hinata me convenció de venir a escucharte. No podía creer que ella me mintiera, ella no es de ese tipo, así que creía que debía regresar para hablar contigo, Naruto" Sasuke tenía una expresión más seria de lo normal.

"bueno…ya te dije que yo te amo de verdad, Sasuke. Yo te amo. No te engañé con Itachi, él fue quien me violó. Usó un genjutsu y no pude salir de él, nisiquiera de la forma en la que Ero-senin me enseñó a liberarme de ese tipo de genjutsus!!. El fue quien grabó todo en video. Tienes que creerme!! Yo te amo!! Siempre te he amado, creo que desde que te conocí. Creo que jamás sentí esto por otra persona, creo de hecho nunca estuve enamorado de Sakura-chan!!. Me sentí tan mal de que eso me estuviera pasando. Me sentí muy asqueado conmigo mismo por permitirle hacer Itachi eso. Sentí tanta frustración y no me atrevía a seguir ocultándotelo. Por eso mi actitud hacía ti se tornó más fría cada vez. Tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa y…" el rubio no terminó de hablar por que sus labios fueron posesionados por los del azabache.

Ambos siguieron entregándose a ese ardiente beso. Se abrazaban fuertemente. Se aferraban uno al otro. Era un beso tan entregado que nisiquiera habían tenido esa sensación la primera vez que lo habían hecho. Pero cuando tuvieron la necesidad de tomar aire, no hubo más remedio que separarse. Se relamieron los labios.

"qué es lo que significa eso…Sasuke? quieres burlarte de mí?!"

"no…Me siento muy humillado, muy enfadado y frustrado por haberte dejado solo para que el estúpido de mi hermano te hiciera el amor, pero eso no puede cambiar mis sentimientos hacía ti. Yo siempre te he amado, nunca me fijé en las niñas de la clase, siempre viví observándote, por que sin darme cuenta estaba enamorado de ti. Y cuando me fui de la aldea finalmente acepté este sentimiento!! y…maldita sea, no puedo dejar de amarte, usura tonkachi!!" Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a su amado Kitsune para robarle de nuevo un embriagante beso.

Ambos se besaban de nuevo con gran pasión. Por su parte, Sasuke parecía como si quisiera robarle toda la respiración al rubio con ese beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban fuertemente dentro de esas dos cavidades. Su saliva comenzaba a salir a través de las comisuras de los labios. El abrazo que se daban esta vez parecía más aferrado. Cuando al fin se separaron, el rubio atinó a decir.

"yo no hice el amor con tu hermano, a eso no se le llama hacer el amor. El me violó y yo fui un idiota por haberme dejado manipular, pero es que lo hice por que temía que él te mostrara ese video y también tenía miedo de que él pudiera matarte!!. No quería perderte!!"

"y entonces que ibas a hacer, seguirías dejándote manipular por él? seguirías teniendo sexo conmigo? eso habrías hecho? de cualquier forma me engañaste!!" el pelinegro se separa un poco del Kitsune apretando los puños con fuerza y desviando rápidamente la mirada.

"no, yo no habría hecho eso!!...yo…yo te amo, baka!!" Naruto se balanceó sobre su koi colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de éste para abrazarlo de nuevo con fuerza. Pronto comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas de sus azulados ojos. No dejaría por nada del mundo su amado azabache terminara con él definitivamente.

"yo tampoco quiero perderte. Ya lo hice una vez y no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Pero no puedo volver a verte igual que antes, ya que todo esto me ha herido mucho. Te perdono, Naruto, pero creo que lo mejor sería que nuestra relación terminara definitivamente" dijo Sasuke.

"no digas nada más, baka!! yo te haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a confiar en mí"

Balanceándose sobre el pelinegro, Naruto fue ahora quien le besó de repente.

--CONTINUARA--

Hola amantes lectoras del yaoi!! XD weno, creo que este capítulo ha quedado realmente cursi pero ya qué ¬.¬. Weno pues como ya dije, me confundo mucho por que mi doujnshi es bastante diferente en varias situaciones pero no deja de tener el mismo concepto. Espero que si les haya gustado este capítulo por que después de más de un año de no actualizarlo si me costó un poco de trabajo. Si cometí algún error con respecto a los capítulos anteriores por favor hágamelo saber. Ah, si, quiero que me sugieran que quieren que pase con la pelirrosa y con Itachi por qué de él no sé si hacer que akatsuki lo mate o que Sasu lo mate o qué? XD. Perdón por no poner lemon en este capítulo pero es que la situación no lo ameritó (además no me dio tiempo XP), pero en el sig capítulo habrá en el principio, por su puesto, de nuestra parejita principal XP ¬. Hubo cosas que no agregué en este capítulo por que quería que terminara así XP. De verdad que me siento idiota por que las ideas del fic las tengo anotadas en una libreta pero ahora que las veo me doy cuenta que son puras locuras, je ,je (que quieren, si las hice con una amiga para no aburrirnos en clases XP y las dos locas XP). Les prometo que actualizaré pronto y no crean que dejaré el fic inconcluso por que si pretendo escribirlo hasta el final.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. イタチ.ナルト..-.-.-.-.-.

**Yukinita: **Gracias por leer y gracias por el review. Weno pues no te preocupes por no dejar un review más largo como dices n.nU. Bye.

**Laureo: **Hola!! gracias por tu review. Sip, el maldito Itachi se salió con la suya pero de la estúpida rosada no te preocupes por que recibirá su castigo XD (Siiii!!) igual Itachi, no creas que no. Ah, y no te preocupes que todo va a terminar bien lindo, ya verás como Sasu y Naru serán felices (Waaa!! babeo x.x). Prometo no decepcionarte aunque la verdad creo que el fic no se desarrolló bien, pero el doujin va mejor (al menos un poco). Kyoskete y espero que leas hasta el final.

**kari-chan: **Wa, gracias por leer. Waaa!! no, Itachi no tiene la culpa, fue mi mente malvada la que hizo que él violara al Kitsune, es que soy una morbosa T.T XD. Itachi es demasiado sexy e hizo todo (en la serie) para proteger a su hermano. Weno, creo que me salí del tema ¬.¬. Ya verás como todo acaba lindo. Perdona por dejarte pikada pero ya está. Weno, sigue leyendo. Nos vemos!.

**Ouka Sakazaki: **Ah! Hola mi más favorita y fiel lectora! (Inner: Adulona ¬.¬) Sip, n.n que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y espero que después de más de un año de no leerlo no me olvides y sigas leyendo, así que espero con ansias un review tuyo. Un cap tirste? O.o (Inner: como tu eres una insensible ¬.¬…) calla, Inner . Weno pero espero que todo lo compense con el final n.n. Siiii, te gustó el lemon, que bueno!! Weno, por lo de Gaara, pues yo me voy más a lo que veo en la serie por que la verdad no he podido leer tantos fics así (de hecho no leo muchos fics por falta de tiempo n.nU) el Gaara que yo conozco es el posesivo, caprichoso, que quiere salirse con la suya sin impórtale nada, en pocas palabras, MALO (muajaja), él no sale mucho en Shippuden y además casi no habla así que eso es lo que visualizo de él. Pero me agrada tanto su serenidad actual aunque eso no puede haberle cambiado el carácter, ju, ju. Ah, si por lo de Sakura, ella es una pobre ilusa que cree que ganará pero si tienes razón en que ahora la tía es muy UTIL (y pervertida XP), ya que según Tsunade, nadie había sido tan habilidosa como ella, es genial, pero mira que matar a mi lindo Sasori, buaaa!! aunque le ayudaron a la tipa ¬.¬. Ah, y como caía mal con su "Sasuke-kun" todo el tiempo u.úX. Pues si, toy estudiando Nihon go pero apenas voy al básico, de hecho a penas entré a una verdadera escuela de renombre. Aunque ver anime ayuda bastante y además adoro la música de anime Wiii!!. Si, gracias a Kami, Kabuto hizo algo bueno esta vez: distraer a Orochimaru. No te preocupes, Sasu-chan no hará nada con él. Weno, sigue leyendo.

**MiyabiKaminari: **muchas gracias por leer, y que bien que digas que te encanta el fic, gracias por las felicitaciones y perdón por no poder actualizar. Que te llevarás lejos a Itachi? O.o Weno…n.nU. Ja nee.

**Eidoriana: **Hola!! gracias por molestarte en dejar un review. Que bien que digas que te parece genial. Weno, por lo de la sugerencia no hubiera estado mal (Muajaja ) pero a estas alturas del fic creo que no convendría además creo que me lincharían X.x. Weno, nos vemos!!.

**Chibi-Pain: ** Hola!! Gracias por decir que el fic está muy lindo en verdad me apenas u.u Si, pobre Naru y pobre Sasu que ahora sufre tanto. Weno pues si, esa estúpida cosa rosa pronto recibirá su castigo. Sip, Itachi es tan sexy y lindo y… (Babea) pero ni modo, aquí fue muy malo y recibirá su castigo. Sip, tendrá un final feliz y bla, bla, bla (babea de nuevo). Weno, te prometo actualizar pronto. Ja nee!!.

**animelover 3893: **Que tal? weno, pues…noooo!! pobre Itachi no lo castres!! weno se lo merece pero…noooo!! es demasiado sexy. Weno, ya qué, si se lo merece u.u. Sip, perdón por hacerlos sufrir y hacer que los violen pero es que yo soy un demonio venido desde lo más profundo del infierno y por eso soy malvada (muajajaja) pero dentro de mi se conserva una parte de esencia benévola así que te prometo que todo quedará bien lindo. kyoskete!!

**Brigid Nara: **Bueno pues tienes razón en eso de que Naruto sea tan dejado, ahora que me doy cuenta, se pasa pero ya qué. Gaara es un metiche por que no se me ocurrió nadie más (si, solo por mi puro capricho ¬.¬). Igual ya sabes que odié a la basura rosa u.ú. Weno, con respecto a la redacción, pues si, escribo muy extraño, por eso nunca estoy conforme y digo que es un estúpido fic pero pues nunca he estudiado letras o algo así, así que espero que me disculpes. Itachi es muy lindo para mi (en lo que a mí respecta un estereotipo de hombre lindo u.u) Si, Orochimaru es un asco, pobre. Bueno, pues quizá estaría bien eso del msn pero no creo tener tiempo además no ya no tengo internet en casa n.nU. Espero poder un día. Sayonara!!.

… **(**¿?**): **O.oU Gracias por tu review y por decir que te encanta el fic n.nU.

**Sabaku no claudia: **Muchas gracias por tu review!! Te lo agradezco mucho. No te preocupes por dejar el review apenas. Weno, pues no te preocupes, Lee y Gaara no quedarán juntos, de hecho no pensaba mucho que eso pasara. Lo escribí solo para que fuera un confidente de Naru. El cejas se ha fijado en él pero el pelirrojo no lo pela así que no te preocupes por que nada pasará entre ellos (muajaja, pobre Lee) aunque a mi Lee se me hace un chico de muy buenos sentimientos pero no quiero ponerlo de pareja de Gaara aquí. Quizá Gaara se tendrá que quedar solo. Ni modo, pobre. Y Lee, pues no tendrá ya mucha intervención ¬.¬. Weno, espero que sigas leyendo. Matta nee!!

**Sasaki: **Wolas!! que bueno que te haya gustado tanto y que digas que es la primera vez que escribes un review tan largo XP. No te preocupes, la serpiente vieja rastrera no tocará ni un solo pelo de Sasu-chan, por eso puse que Kabuto lo distrajo, je, je ¬.¬. Pues Kakashi e Iruka si tienen una relación aquí, creo que ya lo había mencionado no? O.o (Inner: tú y tus lagunas mentales ¬.¬) es que mi inner ha de ocupar mucho espacio en mi disco duro cerebral XP. Weno, no se si escribiré algo detallado de esta pareja, no creo pero quizá un poco, por que ya de por sí escribo mucho u.u. Si, Hinata y Neji me gustan de pareja (Inner: si, aunque el idiota de tu novio ponga una mueca de asco, cada vez que lo mencionas XP) cállate, Inner u.úX. Naru ama a Sasuke más que a nada, no hace falta aclarar sus sentimientos, es solo que al pervertido le gusta más como hace le hace el sexo Itachi, quizá por sus embestidas o sus masturbaciones pero no pasa de eso, Naru ama a Sasuke (babea). Weno, espero que sigas leyendo. Kuchizuke!!.

**Sabaku no julliet: **Pues aquí la continuación. Gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza es en serio que no tengo mucho tiempo X( (y además se me había olvidado n.nU). Nos vemos.


End file.
